


Polaris

by Cardinal_Daughter



Series: Polaris [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Daughter/pseuds/Cardinal_Daughter
Summary: Caleb Widogast just wants to survive the annual Magical and Mundane Sciences Conference with as little fuss and social interaction as possible. But when a spur of the moment decision causes him to cross paths with one Mollymauk Tealeaf, Caleb discovers that straying from the path he's long been on doesn't have to be such a bad thing.In fact, maybe he's exactly where he's supposed to be.





	1. Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> What started off as a cute little idea about Molly and Caleb meeting in Nicodranis has turned into an 11 chapter monster. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> NB Mollymauk; uses he/him
> 
> No beta; apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> **!!!CONTENT WARNING!!!**  
>  There are a couple chapters that will feature elements of both Molly and Caleb's backstories. Specifically in chapter 3 (Molly) and Chapter 8 (Caleb). I will detail at the beginning of those chapters any specific content warnings that might make some readers uncomfortable. If you are okay with Caleb's canon backstory (both what is explicitly stated and what might be implied), then you should be okay here. Nothing is graphic, but I don't want anyone to be taken by surprise. 
> 
> Content Warning for Chapter One: a main character is made uncomfortable by unwanted, non-graphic, verbally suggestive advancements from a nameless character.

 

 

**Polaris**

**Chapter One - Change of Plans**

  
Caleb Widogast fidgets with the key card in his free hand as he waits for the elevator. Surrounding him are several other individuals, three of which he recognizes from previous academic conferences. One had already struck up conversation with him in the line to check in to their rooms, and after a few quick, half-hearted pleasantries, he’d made his way to the elevator in hopes of getting one all to himself.  
  
Fate is cruel, however, and though it had only been thirty-seven seconds, he can feel other people gathering near the doors, groups chatting happily together as colleagues from distant universities catch up with friends they only get to see once a year in Nicodranis for the gigantic annual Magical and Mundane Sciences Conference.  
  
He can hear the shrill laugh of Professor Lydia Marsol, a woman he despises with his entire being. He can hear the smug, condescending discussion Professor Demetrius Alburn is having with some poor first-year attendee, and he can hear someone else loudly blowing their nose nearby.  
  
Caleb grips the key in his hand so hard it leaves an indenture in his palm takes a slow, deep breath, then counts to ten in Zemnian quietly.  
  
It’s going to be a long weekend.  
  
The elevator dings and Caleb feels a rush of gratitude before stepping on and moving so he’s in the back corner. He’d made the mistake at his first conference of pressing up against the panel of buttons in the hopes of getting off first, but had then been forced to interact with everyone as they entered, telling him which floor they needed. He’d pressed the buttons only out of a desire to get the nightmare over with, but had made a point never to stand near the button panel again. He would rather ride all the way up to the last floor, then back down to his floor alone than try to interact with anyone.  
  
He can hear his therapist scolding him in the back of his mind, but he pushes her voice aside with a stubborn sense of irritation and self-righteousness. She can be disappointed in him all she wants; she doesn’t have to attend this conference with these insufferable fools.  
  
Finally the elevator is empty, and now that he’s  alone Caleb breathes a sigh of relief as the doors began to shut. His solitude is short lived however when a hand catches the door at the last second, and the familiar face of Bryce Feelid appears in the crack. Caleb groans and reaches for the open door button, and Bryce squeezes inside.  
  
“Thank you,” they say as they sag against the back next to Caleb. “I was hoping to catch you.”  
  
The elevator dings, signaling they have arrived at Caleb’s floor. With a gruff, Caleb motions for Bryce to follow him.  
  
“I’m sure you were.”  
  
“I just figured you would want some company that isn’t completely exasperating,” they say as Caleb slides his key card in the slot, the light blinking from red to green. Pushing open the door, Caleb rolls his suitcase in and holds the door open for Bryce to follow.  
  
“And you think you’re that company?”  
  
“I know I am,” they say as they enter and lean against the wall, not messing with anything as Caleb gets himself situated. “I’m here, aren’t I?” They gesture to the room. “I’m willing to bet you wouldn’t willingly let anyone else in your private space. It means you like me.”  
  
“I tolerate you,” Caleb says plainly as he places his clothing on hangers and puts them in the closet. He pauses, sighs, and relents. “Though I despise everyone else, so I suppose this could almost be a declaration of love, coming from me.”  
  
Bryce laughs softly at that. “Well unfortunately I’m not interested, but I appreciate the sentiment nonetheless. Anyway,” they say as they push off the wall. “I figured the last thing you would want to do after the flight down is go to a dinner full of people you hate with food that honestly, isn’t that good. So I thought you and I could have a slight change of plans and check out this really interesting place called the Lavish Chateau; what do you think?”  
  
“I think you are an imposter. You want to skip out on a dinner that is supposed to be mandatory? You cannot be Bryce.”  
  
“Oh, hush,” Bryce says with a wave of their hand. “There are almost one thousand people attending this thing. I highly doubt they’ll miss us. Besides, I know you. You’ll show up for fifteen minutes, eat like, a dinner roll, then just sneak back up here and read the rest of the night. This way I can at least ensure you get some protein.”  
  
“Did Nott put you up to this?” Caleb asks as he tries to hide the three books he’d been about to unpack.  
  
“No,” Bryce says. “I just figured I’d make your time here as tolerable as possible.”  
  
“I appreciate that,” Caleb says as he tucks the suitcase into the corner of the closet. “Where did you want to go?”  
  
“The Lavish Chateau,” Bryce repeats. “It’s really nice. Has a variety of services; hotel, really popular lounge/dining area where they have performances. Other... things,” they say with a flush and makes a face. “You know.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“But the food is apparently incredible. And the musicians top notch. Real classy.”    
  
Caleb considers it. Bryce is right; Caleb doesn’t enjoy this conference, but he’s the one who gets sent every year out of his department. More than that, he hates the welcome dinner more than anything so it’s a tempting offer. But because he’s Caleb Widogast, he has a hard time accepting.  
  
But he knows Bryce. Knows they only mean well and wouldn’t take him somewhere that would overwhelm him.  
  
Finally, Caleb sighs. “Well, lets go before anyone spots us.”  
  
Bryce grins, and they leave.

  
  
***

The Lavish Chateau is just that: lavish. Were it anywhere else, Caleb might think it looked tacky, but here it fits right in, and he can’t help but stare at the stain-glass windows that shine in the light of the setting sun. He doesn’t venture out when he’s here, usually tucked away in his room when not forced to attend a class or lecture, so it’s his first time really seeing what Nicodranis has to offer. It’s extravagant. The streets are busy, but not overwhelmingly so, and he can smell the fresh smell of salt and brine in the air. He takes a moment to breathe, to revel in such a simple pleasure, then follows Bryce inside.  
  
As they enter they pass by an imposing bouncer, a large woman with black-to-white hair, and a solemn but not unkind look on her face. They are seated toward the middle of the room, which Caleb isn’t fond of, but keeps the complaint to himself. Bryce has no control over that, and Caleb doesn’t want to make a scene so he just grits his teeth and sits. They browse the menus and order, then sit back with their drinks and speak softly about the conference.  
  
“So what on earth did you do to get roped into being one of the presenters this year?”  
  
“I have no idea,” Caleb sighs. “There was a lot of commotion about that last article I published, but really, it wasn’t that groundbreaking.”  
  
“Sometimes you just get lucky, I suppose,” Bryce replies as he sips his beer, a Zemnian draft Caleb had been stunned to see on the menu and insisted they try. “Though you shouldn’t sell yourself short. You’re half the reason my article last year got published at all. I would have been lost without you.”

“I didn’t do that much,” Caleb protests weakly.

“You sparked the idea; you sent me all those articles on ancient celestial navigation. You reviewed it for me. I know I credited you on it, but really it probably should have been listed with you a the co-author."

“You are very smart,” Caleb says simply, “I’m sure you would have done just fine without me. Besides, it was a brilliant article. I don’t know anything about ancient military strategy but I was impressed.”  
  
Bryce gasps. “Why Caleb! I’m touched! I never knew you liked me so much!”  
  
Caleb tears off a piece of his bread, throwing it at Bryce. “You are the worst.”  
  
Bryce pulls at their ear. “Sorry, what was that? I’m the best? Hard to understand you with that accent.”  
  
“Then let me enunciate clearly: Fuck. You. Bryce.” It’s said with affection and a grin, and Bryce laughs as they take a drink, flicking the breadcrumb out of the way.  
  
“It’s good to see you in good spirits. I know the conference is never easy. But I’m glad you’re here.”  
  
“I’m not entirely glad to be here,” Caleb replies, “But it is always good to see you, my friend.”  
  
Bryce smiles at that and they clink their glasses together before resuming their conversation. Eventually their food arrives and Caleb has to admit that it is excellent. He often forgets to eat, getting so wrapped up in work that stopping seems to be a waste. He tries to be better, both at the insistence of his friends and his therapist, but rarely does he really delight in food. Caduceus’ teas are always delicious, but this is the first meal he’s had in months that he actually wants to enjoy, rather than just endure.  
  
After dinner they talk more, before eventually Bryce’s phone rings and they answer it, face drooping at the voice in the other end. They listen for a minute before asking the person to hold on for a moment and puts the phone on mute.  
  
“It’s my supervisor,” they say softly. “I need to go back to the hotel and send him a report I’ve been working on. Apparently the file he has is corrupted or something.”  
  
Caleb nods. “I think I’ll stay for a bit. Maybe listen to the band,” Caleb says as he gestures to the people on the stage preparing for the evening’s performance. “If you don’t mind?”  
  
“Not at all,” Bryce says, a surprised look on their face. “Enjoy yourself. If this doesn’t take too long I may try to come back, but I have a feeling I’m going to be held up for a bit.”  
  
“In that case I will see you tomorrow,” Caleb says. “I’ll find you at breakfast.”  
  
“See you then,” Bryce waves, then quickly lays down some cash to cover the dinner, un-mutes their phone and leaves.  
  
Caleb turns his attention back to the stage and watches as musicians enter and an emcee steps onstage to introduce the band as well as the singer, Mollymauk Tealeaf. A slow, sultry jazz melody begins to play, and Caleb watches with idle curiosity for a long moment before another figure enters, moving to the center of the stage and when the light hits, Caleb feels his breath catch in his throat.  
  
The tiefling at the microphone is beautiful. Lavender skin shimmers in the dim stage light, and a lithe figure draped in an elegant black and pink pinstripe suit with floral button down and patterned tie sways to the beat in a manner that is almost criminal. His red eyes bore into the souls of those who dare to meet his gaze, and dark painted lips grin wickedly as he sings. His horns are adorned with jewels and gems, and the low timber of the tiefling’s voice all at once sends a flame igniting in Caleb’s heart as gooseflesh trails down his spine. He’s certain it isn’t magic, but magic he feels nonetheless.  
  
The tiefling sings for some time, and Caleb can’t help but stare, can’t help but memorize every detail of this beautiful person. He listens to that smooth, sultry voice, and for the first time wishes someone would say his name with such sweet reverence.  
  
Eventually the set ends and the tiefling bids the crowd goodnight and disappears off the stage. Another performer moves to take his place, a young dwarf woman with a lovely voice, but as talented as she is, it doesn’t elicit the same reaction for Caleb and so he decides to call it a night. He glances at his watch, eyes bulging when he realizes it’s nearly midnight, and quickly pays for the extra beer he’d purchased during the performance before heading out.  
  
He takes several steps down the sidewalk before realizing he’s gone the wrong way; his internal, instinctual ability to always know where he’s going resets itself, and he spins around to head back in the proper direction. He blames it on being distracted, on his mind pulling him in two distinct directions: the conference and the singer on stage.  
  
He chides himself for the latter and takes a few more steps, pausing when he hears that same voice again, only this time not quite as sultry and more tinged with fear.  
  
“I said no.”  
  
In the alley just up ahead, Caleb hears another voice and he slips up to the edge, peering back to see the tiefling singer and another man leaning over him, hand pressed on the wall over the tiefling’s head.  
  
“You can’t tell me you get up there and act like that and not expect someone not to want to get to know you a little better.”  
  
“It’s a job,” tiefling says hotly, trying and failing to push the taller half-elf away from him, his tail lashing in irritation. “And even if I do choose to spend my off time with people who watch me, I have no desire to spend my evening with a creep like you!”  
  
“If I’m a creep then what are you? I saw you wink at me. You were practically begging me to-“  
  
“Mollymauk? Sweetheart? You out here?” Caleb hears himself call out before he can truly comprehend what he is doing. Almost as if his body has rejected any thoughts his brain might contribute to the situation, Caleb rounds the corner in time to see the tiefling get enough leverage to push away from the other man.  
  
“When I said meet me outside after your set, I didn’t mean in the alley, dearest,” Caleb reaches them and wraps an arm around the tiefling’s shoulders. After a moment he feels an arm wrap tightly around his waist, as if the tiefling is anchoring himself to a safety net. Caleb glances over to acknowledge the man. “I’m sorry, are you a fan of Mollymauk’s? He is wonderful, ja?”  
  
The man glares but Caleb is unflinching, and after a moment the man grumbles a few choice insults and stalks off. Once he is out of the alley, Caleb’s brain catches up with the rest of him and he jerks away from the tiefling as if he’d been burned.  
  
“I’m so sorry!” He blurts out in a panic, feeling hot and and mildly nauseous. “I didn’t mean to intrude-“  
  
“Intrude?” The tiefling exclaims, and only then can Caleb see in the dim street light that his companion is wiping at his eyes with a trembling hand. “You just saved my life, I’d wager. I owe you majorly.”  
  
“Oh,” Caleb blinks, swallowing thickly. “No, that’s not why- I would have- um. He, ah...” he stops and sighs, forcing his brain and mouth to work in tandem. “I was glad to help. People like that are wretched.”  
  
“You’re telling me,” the tiefling says, as he takes a few short, shaking breaths.  
  
“Oh, um, here,” Caleb says, and gently motions for Mollymauk to move. “Lean against the wall. Ja, like that. Take slow, deep breaths. In through the nose- ja. Relax your muscles. There. Keep breathing.”  
  
Mollymauk follows the instructions, closing his eyes as he does so. After a couple minutes he blinks them open and looks at Caleb.  
  
“Wow, thanks,” he breathes. “I feel better. Are you a doctor or something?”  
  
“Oh, um. No I just- I mean- Anxiety,” he manages at last, and he forces himself to follow the same technique he’d just given. “Panic attacks. I have... them. Sometimes.”  
  
“Ah,” Mollymauk nods. “Well. I’m sorry for that. Thanks, though. I feel a bit calmer.”  
  
“Oh. You are welcome.”  
  
“My friends call me Molly, by the way.” He remarks, pushing himself off the wall and extending his hand out toward Caleb. Caleb stares at it with a burst of fear for a moment before slowly managing to take the proffered hand and shake it. The tiefling’s hand is smooth and warm and his nails are painted black and he has several rings on his long, elegant fingers and Caleb blinks, realizing he’s staring.  
  
“Um. I’m Caleb. Caleb Widogast.”  
  
Molly smiles. “Well Caleb Widogast, thank you for what you did.”  
  
“It was no problem,” Caleb says softly. “I am sorry he upset you.”  
  
“I’ll be okay,” Molly remarks with forced ease. “No worries.”  
  
“All right,” Caleb says softly as he lets go of Molly’s hand. He knows he has no other reason to stay now that Molly is safe and calmer, and he doesn’t want to linger lest he come off as creepy himself, so he takes a step back. “Well, I, uh. I hope you have a good night, Molly.”  
  
The name is heaven on his tongue, and he regrets this will be the only chance he ever has to use it. With a small smile and a nod, he turns to walk away.  
  
“Caleb?”  
  
Caleb stops and glances over his shoulder. He can see Mollymauk rocking on his feet nervously before the tiefling summons a charming smile and says, “Can I buy you dinner tomorrow? As a proper thank you?”  
  
Caleb’s heart leaps in his chest, while his stomach swoops low, similar to how he feels when he looks out of a window from several stories up.  
  
“Oh. You don’t- that isn’t necessary...”  
  
“I know,” the tiefling says with a shrug. “Which is why I want to do it. You just helped out a stranger when you didn’t have to, and I have always believed that someone as kind as that deserves a free meal and some, hopefully, decent company.”  
  
Caleb’s first instinct is to say no. His first instinct is to always say no. No to spontaneous plans and rambunctious parties and anything even remotely social. But in the same way he felt compelled to join Bryce for dinner, he feels compelled now, those gorgeous red eyes making him feel weak and helpless in a way that he finds he rather likes.  
  
“Well... okay,” Caleb says softly, and he waits for the immediate panic to set in at having made plans with a veritable stranger.  
  
It doesn’t come, and so he adds on, “Um, yes. Ja, that would be lovely.”  
  
Molly’s smile widens. “Great! How about tomorrow night here at seven? I don’t perform, but the Ruby of the Sea does at eight. She’s a sight to behold. Is that okay?”  
  
“Yes,” Caleb agrees. He watches as Molly’s eyes light up at the answer and he feels his traitorous heart do a small flip.  
  
“Great,” Molly says with obvious relief, then takes a step toward a small, side entrance. “I’d better get back in. But I’ll see you tomorrow, my handsome hero.”  
  
Caleb feels his cheeks burn red hot, and he mutters another soft, “Until tomorrow,” before turning and exiting the alley. Once out, frantically Caleb pulls out his phone and calls his roommate.  
  
“Nott? I’m sorry it’s so late but something just happened and I think I am going to panic.”  
  
_“What? Why? What’s happened? Is it bad? Are you okay? Make sure to breathe-“_  
  
“No, Nott,” Caleb says, and a startled laugh escapes him. A pleasant buzz thrums though him as if he were drunk, and he wonders for a moment if he actually is. But he knows the feeling of real drunkenness: he gets sleepy and cuddly and can’t remember how to speak Common and cries over how much he loves his cat. In this moment he feels wide awake and excited, though his ability to speak with any semblance of elegance has long since abandoned him.  
  
He glances up toward the sky; the city lights make it harder to the view the stars from where he’s standing, but he manages to see dim specks of stars hovering above him, and Caleb feels a small smile tug at his lips. “It is not bad. It’s just... I think I have a date tomorrow.”


	2. First Impressions, Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly does a little investigating; Caleb does a whole lot of panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind words about chapter one! I hope you enjoy chapter two! 
> 
> Content Warning: general anxiety from Caleb

  **Chapter Two: First Impressions, Second Thoughts  
**

  
“What do you _mean_ you invited him for _dinner_?”  
  
Molly huffs and gives his companion a glare. “He saved my life, Yasha. What was I supposed to do? Say, ‘hey cool thanks, see ya!’?”  
  
“No,” Yasha sighs, running her hands through her black-to-white hair. “But you aren’t supposed to ask him on a date either.” She pauses. “I don’t think.”  
  
“Well I think it’s romantic,” another voice says as a blue tiefling enters through a large vent in the ceiling, dropping to the floor.  
  
“Jester what hat have I said about crawling through the air vents?” He asks her dryly.  
  
“Not to, but you’re aren’t my mom so I’m not going to listen,” Jester says as she dusts herself off and flops dramatically onto Molly’s bed. “But, this is just like something out of Tusk Love! A handsome stranger saves you from certain doom and you invite him back for dinner and there’s pretty music, maybe you dance together, and your heart gets all funny and before the night is over you realize it’s true love!”  
  
Molly’s tail flicks in mild agitation. “I’m not sure that’s how it works, Jester dear.”  
  
“You don’t know if that’s how it works or not. Anything is possible. The Traveler says so!”  
  
“Well if the Traveler says so,” Molly replies dryly before turning back to Yasha. “He was really cute though. And awkward. And it was so endearing because when he walked up he had all this bravado and was authoritative and it was really hot-“ he stops and groans. “Oh gods I’m in trouble aren’t I?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Yep!”  
  
Another groan escapes Molly as he flops onto his bed next to Jester, their tails instinctively winding around each other’s. “He was really cute,” Molly reiterates, as if that is a perfectly reasonable explanation for his actions.  
  
Suddenly Jester sits up with a horrified gasp. “Oh my gosh! Molly what if he’s a serial killer and he lures people in by pretending to be all suave and sweet and then he like chops them up into pieces or something?!”  
  
Molly has no real answer to that, and just sits up slowly, mouth half open as if a reply might form if he tries hard enough to think of one.  
  
“I’m not sure-“  
  
“He gave you his name, right?” Yasha asks from her seat on the floor. “Why don’t you look him up online? If there’s anything about him that’s noteworthy, there will probably be something there.”

“Do you remember his name?” Jester asks.  
  
“Ha, ha,” Molly drawls as he flips her off. “Yes. I remember.”  
  
“Just checking,” Jester remarks as she stands up, uncurling her tail from his, and goes to Molly’s computer. He follows her over and checks the sticky note attached to the laptop and types in the password. Once it loads he opens the internet browser and carefully types in C-A-L-E-B W-I-D-D-O-G-H-A-S-T.  
  
The search engine produces several results, including a recommendation to correct the spelling. _Did you mean:_ **_Caleb Widogast?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ **Molly clicks the recommendation and a link to the University of Zadash pops up, linking to a faculty page. Intrigued, Molly clicks on the link, breath catching as the now familiar gaze of Caleb Widogast stares back at him.

“Oh, he is cute!” Jester exclaims. “And he’s a massive nerd! Look at this!”

  
_Caleb Widogast, Ph.D_ _  
_ _Adjunct Professor / Astrophysicist_

 _Professor Widogast has always had a passion for the stars. One of the youngest people to receive his doctorate in the field, Dr. Widogast s_ _tudies components of the observable Universe such as the physical nature of stars and other celestial bodies, as well as the application of the laws and theories of physics to the interpretation of astronomical observations._

“So he _is_ a doctor,” Molly mutters to himself, feeling a flutter on his stomach. Apparently he has a thing for academics, he thinks absently. _Or, one academic_.

“What was that?” Jester asks, confused.  
  
“Nothing,” Molly says as he presses a finger to the screen, eyes following the motion as his finger moves past each word. When he finishes he lets out a low whistle. “I don’t understand half of what this bio is saying. This guy is amazing!”  
  
“I’ll say,” Jester agrees. “This guy is like, really freakin’ smart. Yasha! Did you hear how smart Molly’s new boyfriend is?”  
  
A soft ‘yes’ is overwhelmed by Molly’s indignant, “He isn’t my boyfriend!”  
  
“But at least he isn’t a serial killer. He’s like, a really neat, nerdy guy. Totally not your type but who knows.”  
  
“Oh? And what’s my type?”  
  
Jester ponders for a moment. “Yasha, what’s Molly’s type?”  
  
“Is ‘willing to have sex with me’ a type?”  
  
Molly fakes offense, placing a hand over his heart and gaping at his best friend. “Fuck you, Yasha.” A moment passes. “I mean, you’re not wrong, though.”  
  
“I know.”

***

The next day finds Caleb incapable of focusing. His thoughts are on the tiefling- Molly, his mind supplies- and he knows that his day is over before it’s begun. Normally he can focus regardless of the distraction, but he has no desire to be at this conference, and something far more alluring awaits him at the Lavish Chateau.  
  
He chastises himself for his ridiculousness, and as he does he finally feels the panic set in. It’s almost comforting, that familiar feeling of dread, and he feels his heart begin to race for all the wrong reasons. _What am I doing?_ He asks himself, W _hy did I agree to this? He is so beautiful and sweet and I’m a fucking joke. Five minutes in and he’ll realize the giant mistake he’s made. I am an idiot! What were you thinking, Widogast? This is a setup for failure and you know it. Gods, but he was beautiful though..._ _  
_ _  
_ _Maybe it won’t be so bad._ _  
_ _  
_ _It will; of course it will be bad. This is_ you _we are talking about._ _  
_ _  
_ _But he asked you. He wants your company._ _  
_ _  
_ _Either way..._ _  
_ _  
_ _This will be the last time you ever see him. You may as well go and soak it all in while you can._ _  
_ _  
_ He spends his first two sessions in that frame of mind, arguing with himself over the stupidity of accepting such an offer and the desire to simply _enjoy something for once in your fucking life, Caleb. Just once!_ _  
_  
The back and forth leads to thoughts of the tiefling himself: Molly’s sweet smile, his gratitude, his voice, those eyes- and Caleb knows he is doomed no matter what. Knows he could have no more resisted Molly’s invitation than he could resist gazing up at the stars in the sky.

To distract himself, he texts Nott periodically throughout the day, asking for advice that he knows won’t be helpful. When he’d called her in a panic the night before she’d all but threatened to sneak on a plane and fly down there herself, but he’d managed to calm her and himself, and is now unable to help the mix of excitement and terror that flutters in his gut.  
  
Bryce notices that Caleb seems distracted but says nothing of it at first. Instead they take extra good notes and pass them to Caleb to review during lunch.  
  
Caleb rarely eats well on a good day, but today he feels incapable of eating; his stomach is too busy performing gymnastics to handle digesting food on top of its current activity, so he drinks a bottle of water and tries to focus on Bryce’s notes. Eventually Bryce asks if Caleb is actually okay, and cautiously Caleb reveals the events of the night prior, hoping he can gauge Bryce’s reaction to determine if he made a mistake or not.  
  
“Wow,” Bryce says softly. “I’m almost glad I had to leave then. That’s wonderful of you, stepping in like that, if not a little dangerous.”  
  
“I barely had time to comprehend what I was doing,” Caleb admits. “I saw he was being harassed and I just... acted.”  
  
“And got a ‘thank you’ date out of it.”  
  
Caleb shrugs, trying to seem less panicked than he knows Bryce can already see. “I suppose.”  
  
“Well I think it’s wonderful,” they say decidedly as they stand up to throw away their trash. “You’ll have to let me know how it goes.” They pause and add, “You’re coming to my presentation today right? 2:15 in room 143. I mention you.”  
  
“Please don’t.”

“You’re already in the PowerPoint, sorry.”

“Ugh.”  
  
Bryce is one of the only academics here that Caleb can say with any certainty actually knows their subject. Some of the other speakers are utterly moronic, and Caleb can barely stand to listen to the rubbish they spew out as academic research. But he has to log in so many hours of lectures here, so he grits his teeth and endures.  
  
Thankfully Bryce is a talented researcher and a charismatic speaker. They’re soft spoken but know when to throw in a joke or a funny slide to keep their audience engaged. And though the subject matter isn’t Caleb’s field- his focus is the stars, not the science of military strategy, though this presentation does use information Caleb provided about the use of stellar navigation in relation to historic military navigation- Caleb wouldn’t have missed Bryce’s presentation for the world.    
  
After the presentation ends Caleb approaches Bryce and compliments them. Bryce grins and thanks him, keeping any teasing to himself while they are in a professional setting. That’s the other thing Caleb appreciates about Bryce: they are professional, when others use these conferences to goof off and act foolish. But Bryce understands their place here, and despite some gentle teasing with Caleb when they’re alone, they keep a professional demeanor when around others.  
  
As the two talk about the presentation, they are interrupted by a few others from Bryce’s university. Bryce gives Caleb a quick handshake and a look that signals for him to head out lest he get stuck in the social niceties, and Caleb mouths ‘thank you’ to them before slipping away.  
  
Some time later, Caleb hears a knock on the door. He sets aside the book he'd been reading and moves to the door. He opens it and Bryce steps in, face beet red.  
  
“The conversation turned to how attractive the dean of my department is,” they say as Caleb shuts the door. “It’s one thing to joke with a friend, but these are colleagues talking about my boss. It’s unprofessional. I have to work with that man; I don’t want to sit there thinking about who wants to ‘slide under his desk and do some thorough research.’ What sort of dime store trash is that line anyway?”  
  
“One that I’m sure would sell well.”  
  
“You should write it; but I get royalties for the idea.”  
  
“Why do I have to write it? It’s your boss. You write it.”  
  
“I’m good.”  
  
Bryce sits on the bed and Caleb joins them, watching as Bryce thumbs through the book Caleb has been reading.  
  
“So what are you wearing tonight?”  
  
Caleb glances at himself in the mirror to his right and frowns. “Well... uh.” He gestures to himself helplessly.  
  
“You’re beige.”  
  
Caleb pulls on the argyle sweater vest he’s wearing. “This has red in it. And blue. And gold.” Bryce rolls their eyes.  
  
“You need some color in your life my friend.” They pause. Grin. “Maybe lavender.”  
  
“I am going to kick you out if you can’t behave. I am already a nervous wreck.”  
  
“I’ll behave,” Bryce promises, lifting their hands in surrender. “Why are you nervous though?”  
  
Caleb gestures helplessly at himself. Bryce sighs.  
  
“It’ll be fine,” they encourage. “If it goes poorly then it was just a couple hours of your time, no worries. If it goes well, you can exchange numbers.”  
  
Caleb blinks, jaw agape.  
  
“Didn’t occur to you that it could go well, did it?”  
  
“When does anything go well for me?”  
  
“Frequently; your brain just actively works against you,” Bryce says simply. “And anyway, if you decide you need an out, text me. I’ll call and pretend to be your boss. We’ll get you out of there, okay?”  
  
Caleb takes a breath and nods. “Ja. Ja, okay.”  
  
They talk some more after that, about the conference, work, and other simple things, then Bryce leaves to head back to their room. As they leave, they stop and place a hand gently on Caleb’s shoulder. Caleb manages not to flinch.  
  
“Have fun. Try to let yourself have fun.”  
  
“I-I’ll try.”  
  
Bryce squeezes his shoulder once, gently, and leaves. As soon as the door shuts Caleb collapses onto his bed and covers his face with his hands. “Oh gods, what am I doing?”  
  
He lingers in his room, debating on whether or not to bail until time to leave. He still contemplates it as he combs his hair, trims his beard, and inspects his wardrobe- it’s nothing fantastic, but it’s the best he’s going to be able to do for tonight. Grabbing his wallet, key card, and phone, Caleb realizes he’s doing it, he’s going on a date of sorts, mildly panics, then exits his room.

  
***

He arrives at 6:55, and nods to the woman at the door again. She gives him a look that stops him in his tracks and then she leans down to whisper, “Molly is working at the bar. Give him ten minutes to finish his shift and he’ll find you. There’s a table in the back left corner with a reserved sign. It’s for you.”  
  
Caleb blinks at the woman but manages to mumble a small, “Thank you.” She nods then resumes her post, looking stoic and focused. Caleb enters and follows the directions to the back left, a small corner table set up for two, out of the way of the crowd. It’s busy tonight, most tables already full. Caleb wonders if something special is going on as he sits, idly drumming his fingers as he waits. Eleven minutes later a purple tiefling comes into view, and Caleb stands abruptly as Molly arrives. In this light he can see the array of tattoos that spreads over Molly like a burst of color. He’d not really noticed them last night, dim as it was, distracted as he was, but here, now, he’s entranced by just how much Molly seems to exist. He’s not much taller than Caleb, but he seems so exuberant, so much larger than life.  
  
“Hey, sorry I’m late. Had to clock out and wait for the next bartender to get here.”  
  
“No problem,” Caleb says softly as they take their seats. “So you sing and you bar-tend. You have many talents, it seems.”  
  
Molly laughs softly. “Not at all. Singing sure, I’ll give you that one, but I studied really, really hard to pass the exam to bartend. I can also read tarot cards and juggle, but I’ll save those to show you another day.”  
  
“I’ll hold you to it.”  
  
Molly grins at him, then sits back, fidgeting with the linen napkin on the table. “Listen,” he says softly, “I just wanted to thank you again for last night.” He gestures to the table between them. “Hence why we’re here, but really. It means a lot.”  
  
“It was not a problem,” Caleb insists, “I am only glad I was there when I was; that I was able to help.”  
  
“Yeah,” Molly agrees, a nervous laugh escaping him. “I’m glad too. He uh, he was probably the worst I’ve had to deal with.”  
  
Caleb’s brow furrows, concerned. “Does this happen to you often?”  
  
“Nah,” Molly shakes his head, “I’ve had a few patrons flirt heavily and get hateful when I tell them no. That one was the first to get handsy.”  
  
“Well, I am glad you are unharmed,” Caleb says, at a loss for anything else. He has no idea what to do on a date. Has no idea how to handle the praise being lavished upon him and he’s so nervous he thinks he might throw up.  
  
“Besides,” Molly says with a shy smile and Caleb forces himself not to focus on that alluring grin, those lovely lips that he’s certain would feel so good against-  
  
_Stay on task, Widogast._  
  
“It wasn’t all bad. I got to meet you.”  
  
Caleb flushes at that and looks away, unsure of how to handle such blatant flirting. He feels his cheeks grow hot and knows that if he says anything in reply it’ll just come out a choked up, jumbled mess. He grips his left arm in his hand, pressing his thumb hard against the flesh to ground himself and glances up to the stage, seeing a few people in black inspecting instruments and equipment.  
  
“Is something special happening tonight? You mentioned The Ruby of the Sea.”  
  
Molly nods, and a hint of disappointment flashes across his gaze before he collects himself. “Oh yes. The Ruby of the Sea is a legend,” Molly says, leaning in close and speaking with a mischievous whisper, as if he were sharing a long lost secret. “Everyone who hears her falls in love with her. She performs here and also entertains some higher paying clients.”  
  
“That’s impressive,” Caleb says, meaning it. “I look forward to hearing her.”  
  
“You’ll love her,” Molly replies as he leans back, confident in his assessment.  
  
“I believe you.”  
  
Not too long after, a half-elven woman approaches and takes their order. She’s giggly and bubbly the whole time, smirking at Molly and eyeing Caleb with unabashed amusement. When she leaves she winks at them and says, “Enjoy, Molly. Doctor Widogast.”  
  
Caleb stares at the woman in confusion before turning to see Mollymauk has buried his head in his hands. Caleb clears his throat.  
  
“What was that about?”  
  
Molly groans and sits up and Caleb is taken aback at how lovely Molly looks with a tinge of deep lavender making his cheeks flush.  
  
“That’s my idiot friend,” he sighs, resting his forehead in his hand. “We...oh gods. I can’t believe I’m about to admit to this; you’re going to think I’m a creep. We looked you up online last night to make sure you weren’t a serial killer or something. Found your work bio. It’s very impressive.”  
  
Caleb isn’t sure what to say for a moment. Admittedly, he’s amused at the prospect but also a little uncomfortable at Molly’s words. But after what happened to Molly- the reason he’s even here tonight- he can’t help but appreciate Molly’s friend’s caution.  
  
“I am not going to kill you,” Caleb says softly, shifting a little uncomfortably at the thought. “But you looked at my bio?”

“Yeah. Didn’t understand a word, but was thoroughly impressed.”

“Thank you.”

“Is that what brings you to Nicodranis then? Chasing stars?”

“Ah, no,” Caleb shakes his head. “Work conference. All the greatest minds of all fields of science gathering together to share their information and network. It’s unbearable.”  
  
“How so?” Molly asks, leaning forward, and Caleb can see that the tiefling is genuinely interested in what he has to say.  
  
“I am not, ah, very social. I don’t enjoy social interaction but I have to attend it and speak to some colleagues for work. I am also a presenter this year so everyone wants to talk to me, when I would rather be left to my own devices.”  
  
He sees the hesitation on Molly’s face and silently curses himself. “Though I will say,” he course corrects quickly, awkwardly, “I would happily endure today again so long as my evening brought me here.”  
  
Red eyes sparkle brilliantly, and Molly dares to shift a little closer. “So, you’re a presenter? That’s impressive! Do you talk about stars and stuff?”    
  
Caleb nods, and feels himself relaxing. He enjoys talking about his field of study. It’s easy for him to get lost in the stars, and so he takes the opportunity to talk about something he’s comfortable with with glee. “Yes,” he says, and explains as best he can what it is he studies, the theories and equations he’s surrounded by day after day. Molly sits enraptured, and though he admits to confusion several times, he asks interesting questions, and Caleb wishes he could have a room full of Molly’s tomorrow, because it would make the day so much more palatable.  
  
Their dinner comes and they eat, Caleb breaking away from himself to ask Molly about the Lavish Chateau and his roles there.  
  
“I do a little of everything. Bar-tend, perform, bus tables if we’re really busy and short staffed. Nothing impressive, but I get room and board so I can’t complain.”  
  
“You _live_ here?” Caleb whispers, surprised. “That’s amazing. It’s beautiful.”  
  
“I’m rather fond of it,” Molly agrees, “It’s unconventional, but it’s home.”  
  
Before Caleb can comment, the lights dim as an ethereal melody fills the room. Molly points to a staircase to the left and leans closer to Caleb, their arms brushing. Caleb tenses instinctively, but doesn’t allow himself to move away. If Molly notices the reaction he blessedly says nothing of it. “The Ruby will enter from there.”  
  
Caleb follows Molly’s gesture and in that moment a beautiful red tiefling appears, a light and lilting voice gently filling the room, soft and delicate like a lover’s caress. She sings a beautiful song about love and loss, and Caleb sits entranced at how exquisite her voice is. Eventually her song ends to the rousing of thunderous applause, and Caleb stands with the rest of the patrons and claps. She bows elegantly, then takes to the center of the stage to continue with another song.  
  
The crowd falls silent once more, and Caleb shifts, startling again at how close he and Molly are, but recovers quickly.  
  
“You were right,” he whispers, “She is lovely.”  
  
Molly nods, clearly pleased with Caleb’s assessment. Caleb takes a moment to study Molly. In an instant his mind replays a moment in therapy where he’d talked about wanting to be brave. About wanting to step out of his comfort zone and say how he felt more often, but often felt trapped by this feeling that he shouldn’t want, that he shouldn’t expect anything good, because good things don’t belong to bad people. Good things can be ripped away. Good things can be tainted and tarnished, destroyed. He’s destroyed so many good things.

He remembers his therapist telling him it’s okay to want, to wish, to strive for more, and then he hears Nott telling him that he doesn’t have to stay cooped up and if he ever wanted to date she’d support him. He hears his other friends encourage his moments of healthy behavior and he thinks this is a terrible idea but he also knows he’ll regret it forever if he lets this opportunity slip by.  
  
“However,” he says softly, uncertainly, catching Molly by surprise. “I must be quite honest: as lovely as she is, I am far more captivated by you tonight.”  
  
Caleb hears the small, sudden breath escape Molly, sees the tender glimpse of awe and appreciation in his eyes. Sees his lips slowly turn upwards in a stunned sort of smile.  
  
“I didn’t perform tonight.”  
  
“You didn’t need to.”  
  
“Why Dr. Widogast, you’re making me blush.”  
  
Caleb grimaces at the title and shakes his head. “Oh please no,” he begs, “You sound like one of my colleagues.”  
  
“I take it we don’t want that?”  
  
“I do not enjoy being around my colleagues,” he says. “I am enjoying this, however.”  
  
Molly’s eyes sparkle. “You’re making me blush... Mr. Caleb.”  
  
“Much better,” Caleb says, exaggerating his sigh of relief and relishing Molly’s laugh.  
  
They talk and tease in between songs performed by the Ruby, and Caleb finds himself having the best night he’s had in a long time. He finds himself relaxing, at ease, and completely forgetting the numerous almost-breakdowns he’d had at the thought of tonight. Molly is easy to talk to; easy to listen to. Easy to get lost in.  
  
After a while though he realizes that it is getting late. He knows he needs to go, but Mollymauk is so colorful and sweet and charming that he is reluctant to tear his eyes away even as the Ruby sings beautifully on the stage before them. Her song is setting a mood of longing and desire, and Caleb feels almost drunk on the desire to never see this night end.  
  
“My plane leaves at five o’clock Monday morning for Zadash,” Caleb says suddenly, and he doesn’t know where this surge of bravery is coming from but he clings to it with all his might and presses onward. “And I would very much like to see you again before I leave.”  
  
Molly looks delighted. “I would very much like that too.”  
  
Caleb lets out a relieved breath, and sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to think of something to do.  
  
“My presentation tomorrow is at 10 am. Maybe when I am done we can get lunch? I have no desire to attend any of the other meetings.” He pauses, thinks he’s an absolute fool and is setting himself up for despair, but at least it’s a feeling he’s used to. “I would rather see more of Nicodranis with you.”  
  
“It’s a date, then,” Molly agrees happily. “I perform tomorrow night so as long as I’m back here by five to get ready, I’m up for anything. I can meet you at your hotel. Where are you staying?”

Caleb scrambles for something to write on, coming up blank. Molly holds a finger up for him to wait, then sneaks over to the bar and grabs a blank ticket and pen from one of the bartenders. When he returns Caleb writes down his name and the address of the hotel. He hesitates as he remembers Bryce’s words, then adds his cell number. “In case you can’t find me,” he says as he hands it over to Molly.

Molly pockets the info with a sly look, as if he doesn’t believe that’s why Caleb gave him his number. “Of course.” He rips off a corner piece of the ticket and scribbles something down, then passes it to Caleb.

It’s Molly’s number.

Caleb instantly commits the series of digits to memory, then pockets the slip of paper with a trembling hand.

_Tonight is going well. Bryce was right._

That settled, they finish out their evening listening to the Ruby, Molly whispering stories about crazy clients and wild adventures as they scoot ever closer together. By the time they finally agree it’s time to leave, they are pressed shoulder to shoulder, and it takes them both a long time to summon the ability to part from one another.


	3. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Molly learn more about each other; Caleb makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind words! If I don't respond to an indivdual comment, it's because I'm horribly forgetful, but please know that I read every comment you leave, and they are always so treasured. 
> 
> Content Warning for Chapter Three: non-graphic mentions of a car crash (and injuries sustained), hospitalization, and general anxiety.

**Chapter Three - Good**

  
  
“If there are no further questions, I will conclude. Thank you very much.”  
  
Applause fills the room as Caleb steps away from the podium, the anxiety of the weekend finally expelled from his system. He doesn’t mind public speaking but his anxiety doesn’t discriminate on occasion, and he has felt sick and nervous all morning.  
  
Now he feels a little better, but his heart is still racing for another reason.  
  
He speaks with a few people who want more clarification on points he made, or to commend him on a job well done, and he takes it all in stride because he knows that in a few minutes he’s going to see Mollymauk again, and he feels so excited he can hardly focus enough to answer even the simplest of questions his colleagues throw at him.  
  
Along the way he bumps into Bryce who congratulates him, and then out of the corner of his eye Caleb sees the face of the person he’s been waiting for all morning.  
  
Bryce notices Caleb’s distraction and stops mid-sentence to glance over to where Caleb is staring. “Isn’t that...”  
  
“Yes,” Caleb says quickly, focusing back on Bryce. “We are having lunch.”  
  
Bryce seems pleased with that information. “So things went well then,” they say with a grin. “That’s great! You deserve some happiness.” Bryce motions toward Molly, who is looking around, seemingly trying to find him. “Go on, don’t let me keep you waiting.”  
  
Caleb hesitates. Unwillingly offers: “Do you want me to-“  
  
“Nah. You hate introducing people. If this ends up as anything significant I’ll meet your friend then, how's that?”  
  
Caleb gives Bryce a relieved look. “Thank you.”  
  
“Go on.”  
  
Caleb tries not to race to Mollymauk’s side, but if he walks a little quicker than normal, he’s certain only Bryce will be able to tell. “Hallo.”  
  
Molly turns to face him and Caleb is dazzled once more by how beautiful Molly is. Everything about him- the crazy mismatched outfit, curly mess of hair, makeup, tattoos, all of it is stunning and Caleb feels like he’s looking into the sun- bright, beautiful, and full of warmth. He can’t help but glance down at his white button down and khakis and tan cardigan and think himself a bit lackluster.

“Hello yourself. That-“ he points to the podium on stage, “Was quite impressive. I mean, I knew you were brilliant but seeing you up there not dumbing things down for me was-“ he makes a click with his tongue and the OK symbol with his hand.  
  
“You watched my presentation?” Caleb blinks, surprised. He tries to ignore the erratic thumping in his chest in favor of focusing on on Molly’s answer.  
  
“I did,” he says, “Didn’t understand most of it,” he laughs sheepishly, “But you looked good doing it; very smart; very dashing.”  
  
“Oh, um, Thank you,” Caleb says with surprise, the compliment an unheard of one for him. He can hardly believe he’s ever been dashing, but Molly seems genuine, so he takes him at his word. They stand awkwardly for a few moments, neither certain what to do next before Molly clears his throat and gestures to the door.  
  
“Shall we?”  
  
Caleb nods and they slip out of the hotel and into the warm Nicodranis sun. The walk is leisurely, and Molly fills the silence by telling Caleb about the area, about some of the antics he and his friends have gotten up to. Caleb listens intently, thinking of how Molly and his friends reminds Caleb of his own: of Fjord and Beau, his two jock friends that he still has no idea how he came to like; of Nott, who has all but declared herself Caleb’s mother; and of Caduceus, who offers hot tea and gentle advice in the most soothing baritone. Listening to Molly speak of his own friends, of Yasha and Jester, Caleb realizes with a surprise that he has managed to carve out for himself a surprisingly normal life despite everything. He has a good job, friends, and is on a date with the most beautiful person he’s ever met.  
  
It’s all so seemingly normal that Caleb momentarily doubts its real.  
  
But then he feels Molly hesitantly brush his fingers against the back of Caleb’s hand, and he stops walking, looking at Molly curiously for a moment. Molly hesitates and then asks, “Would it be alright if I held your hand?”  
  
Caleb isn’t sure he can answer for how choked up he feels. It’s been a long time since anyone has offered to hold his hand. It’s been even longer since he’s wanted to be touched by someone that wasn’t Nott or occasionally Beau. Touch means to let someone get close; to be close is intimate. And intimacy means vulnerability. Caleb has long since tried to avoid vulnerability. He was vulnerable for so long, and had vowed never to be that way again.  
  
But he looks at Molly and sees nothing but genuine kindness, and Caleb knows that it’s foolish of him to trust someone he barely knows. But he’s also tired of the constant worry and fear that keeps him chained to the shadows. The shadows might be comfortable and familiar, might be safe, but the light is where life is. Where Molly is. Caleb hates the metaphor, but he knows it’s apt: he’s drawn to Molly like a moth to the flame.  
  
Flame, sun, light. Molly is apparently the personification of the thing Caleb wants to avoid in life, and yet he can’t help but want to draw nearer.  
  
He hopes he isn’t going to end up getting burned.  
  
Slowly, he nods and reaches out, letting his fingers lightly entwine with Molly’s. The tiefling smiles softly, as if he can’t believe Caleb agreed. Gently, he squeezes Caleb’s hand, throws him a wink, and they continue their walk.  
  
Molly’s hand is warm- Caleb knows tieflings run warm, but even in the Nicodranis heat, it’s comfortable, soothing even. Like basking in the sun after a winter that lasted for far too long.  
  
_There you go again, comparing him to the sun. You’re becoming a sap, Widogast._ _  
_  
They have lunch at a cafe near the pier, watching the ocean waves lazily drag against the shore. Molly asks more about Caleb’s presentation as they enjoy their food, and Caleb gives him the simplest explanation of his research he can. It’s clear Molly isn’t an academic, but he is invested and asks interesting questions. Eventually Caleb asks Molly questions of his own.  
  
“How long have you worked at the Lavish Chateau?” He asks as they share a piece of chocolate cake.  
  
“Almost as long as I can remember,” Molly remarks easily, then laughs after a brief pause. At Caleb’s curious look Molly sobers and explains.  
  
“Sorry,” he collects himself, “That’s a bit of an inside joke. But it’s true. I’ve been there four years, but I have no memory of my life prior to six years ago.”

Caleb blinks owlishly. “You don’t... remember?”  
  
“Nope,” Molly shakes his head and takes a bite of cake. “I have amnesia and suffered a traumatic brain injury from a car accident. I don’t remember this happening, but this is what I’m told: Six years ago my friend Yasha and I were at a party, and I got very drunk. She took my keys and decided to drive me home. Once I was in the car I passed out. So I didn’t feel anything when it happened, but apparently there was someone who ran a stop sign and slammed into us. I woke up in the hospital covered in scars with no memory of who I was or where I was or anything. Yasha broke her arm, fractured her ankle, cracked a couple ribs, had a bunch of cuts all over her face, and had a concussion. The only reason I even believed her when she said we were friends is because I was a fiend about taking selfies and photos and I had a ton on my Instagram of the two of us. It took a year to really recover and another year to accept that I just... wasn’t who I was anymore.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Molly,” Caleb said softly, aghast that someone so cheerful and happy and bright could have such a horrible experience in life. “I can’t imagine.”  
  
Molly shrugs, tail flicking behind him. “It’s okay. I’ve come to terms with it. I made the decision to not look back and try to remember things that only confuse me. Yasha remained and for that I’m grateful, but everything else about my past I decided to leave there. I changed my name to Mollymauk because my old name didn’t feel right anymore. I got a bunch of tattoos and piercings to cover the scars I sustained from the glass cutting me everywhere, decided I liked color,” here he gestures to his outfit, floral tight-fitting pants with a white crop top and jean jacket practically covered in hand-sewn multicolored patches. “And that was that.” He pauses, seeing the look of sorrow on Caleb’s face, and frowns.  
  
“Don’t feel sorry for me, Caleb,” he says with earnest, “I have had a great four years. I’ve made new friends, got a great job, made a ton of new memories.” He pauses, then says with a voice filled with honey, “And I got to meet you. I count all that as a win.”  
  
He gives Caleb his most dashing smile, but Caleb doesn’t see it. He grips his left arm tightly as he dwells on what it would be like to forget. How blissful it would be, to not have so many memories taking up space in his mind, fighting for his attention.

Molly grows concerned at his silence and says, “Caleb?”

After another moment of contemplation, Caleb lets out a breath. “I can’t imagine what it’s like, to forget.”  
  
Molly frowns. “I just asked-“  
  
Caleb realizes how that must have sounded; how his own contemplation has pulled him away from focus on Molly, and he inwardly curses himself for his selfishness. “Oh! Nein! No!” Caleb says hurriedly. “I do not mean that out of pity. I mean that... well... I uh... I have a photographic memory. I remember nearly everything.”  
  
Molly’s red eyes, which were narrowed in annoyance, now widen in amazement. “Really? Like, even what you had for breakfast a month ago?”  
  
“Well, I eat the same thing for breakfast every day, but yes I probably could. I mean... I can tell you every word of the third song you sang on the night we met. The moment you handed me your phone number, it was memorized.” To prove his point, he recites Molly’s number.

“That’s... whoa. That’s amazing.”  
  
Caleb shrugs. “I’ve never known anything else. I can read a book and, while maybe not get it one hundred percent verbatim, I can recite probably 99% of it from memory. I might jumble a couple words here and there but I figure it’s always best to leave room for error. I am only human.”  
  
“You day that like its a bad thing,” Molly remarks, resting his chin on his hand. “That’s incredible though! I have difficulty remembering things still. I remember most major things, but everyday things like, ‘where is the place I always leave my keys?’ or ‘I can’t remember if I took my medicine because I also don’t remember if I remembered to flip the pill bottle over from the last time I took it.’”  
  
“Have the doctors said whether or not that will improve in time?”  
  
Molly shakes his head. “They don’t think I’ll get better than I am. They’re amazed I’m as good as I am, actually. I’ll probably just have a spotty memory for the rest of my life. Lots of lapses of things a normal person would remember easily, but I’m managing it. I go through a lot of sticky notes.”  
  
“And you seem happy,” Caleb adds softly, forcing himself to remain focused on the present. On Molly. “It is good that, despite everything, you managed to pull through and find joy again.”  
  
Molly gives Caleb a thoughtful look. “That sounds like you’re speaking from experience.”  
  
“I am,” Caleb admits, “But my story is not fit to tell; not while we are having a good day.”  
  
“Maybe you’ll tell me someday, if you want,” Molly offers. “If anything it means I’ll get to see you again.”  
  
Caleb looks up to meet Molly’s gaze, something he would have been incapable of even a year ago. Hesitantly he smiles, realizing that he wants that very thing too, and that fact only mildly frightens him.  
  
“I would like that.”

  
  
***

  
  
They walk around a little more after lunch, and Caleb drags Molly into an antique book store they find, practically salivating at the collection before him. Once inside he sees the owner also has a cat, and Caleb’s heart stops.  
  
_I’ve died and gone to heaven._ _  
_  
“Cats and books, huh? I’ll have to remember that. Got a sticky note?”  
  
Caleb turns and realizes he must have made the remark out loud.  
  
“Oh. Um. No. I don’t, but you are correct. I am a simple man with simple interests: cats and books. And stars. Not necessarily in that order.”  
  
“You are hardly simple, I think,” Molly says, “But it makes sense that you’re a bookworm.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“You’re brilliant,” Molly explains. “I imagine you want to keep becoming _more_ brilliant. I mean, I would if I were you.”

“I think you’re a different type of brilliant,” Caleb says thoughtfully. “Not everyone is meant to be an academic. You perform. You create art. There is brilliance in that too, I think.”  
  
Molly seems touched, and Caleb sees his cheeks darken. “Wow. Thank you,” he stammers, seemingly lost for words, for once. That... that’s probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”  
  
“That you can recall,” Caleb remarks dryly before realizing that teasing about Molly’s memory loss is probably the worst thing he could have done. Frantically he turns to apologize but stops short when he sees Molly grinning, eyes shining with pride.

“Good one.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to-“  
  
“It’s okay,” Molly assures him, “My friend Jester jokes about it all the time. I really don’t mind. I feel like if I can’t laugh in the face of my injury and pain then what am I doing with my life other than being controlled by what happened?”  
  
It’s a beautiful philosophy, Caleb thinks. He tucks the words into his heart, and hopes that the next time he struggles with his own trauma, he can pull out Molly’s words and find encouragement.  
  
“Good point,” Caleb agrees, giving Molly a look of understanding before he turns back to browse, forcing himself to keep track of how long he spends. He could easily stay in here the rest of the day, but books can be found anywhere. He only has a few more hours left of Molly.  
  
With slight reluctance, he finds and purchases only one book and drags himself out of the bookstore, giving the cat a chin scratch as he passes by.  
  
Molly takes the book and flips through it. “I wouldn’t have pinned you as a romance fan,” he admits as he realizes the prose is getting rather saucy. “You’re full of surprises, Mr. Caleb.”  
  
“My friends from back home would tell you that I am simply a nerd who would read the phone book if it meant having a book on my hands.”  
  
Molly laughs at that and hands the book back to Caleb. “You mentioned not being a very social person; I take it you’ve been teased more than once for reading at a social gathering?”  
  
“Beau has threatened pat-downs to ensure I don’t try to sneak books into parties she forces me to attend. I understand that it’s rude; I just don’t care,” Caleb shrugs. “I am not outgoing. I prefer interactions like this,” he says gesturing between the two of them. “One on one, with someone I like talking to.”  
  
“I get the feeling I am on a very short list.”  
  
Caleb nods. “Very short. And my cat is at the top of the list.” Caleb hesitates a moment, then pulls his phone out of his pocket. He pulls up a photo of his cat Frumpkin sleeping, stretched out on the floor, basking in a ray of sunshine. He turns the phone to Molly. “That is Frumpkin. He is the best.”

Molly takes the phone carefully and looks at the cat. He smiles a little, glancing up to Caleb. “He’s a very beautiful boy. And look at you! You’re beaming with pride.”

Caleb feels his already warm cheeks burn hotter, and he takes his phone back. “Ja, well. He is my boy. I love him very much.”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Molly assures him. “I think it’s sweet.”

“Oh. T-thank you,” Caleb says as he pockets his phone.

Molly feels his heart flutter at Caleb’s own flustered state, then after a moment reaches out, asking silently if he can take Caleb’s hand again. Slowly Caleb places his hand in Molly’s. When Molly feels Caleb squeeze approvingly, he tightens his grip and they walk along, shoulders bumping from how close they remain to one another.  
  
Eventually Molly has to return to the Chateau to prepare for his performance. Caleb walks with him, deciding silently that he will stay for the show and tell Molly goodbye properly when he’s finished. When he explains his plan to Molly, the tiefling practically glows from excitement.  
  
“Careful, Mr. Caleb; I may choose to never stop singing.”  
  
They arrive and Molly takes Caleb to his room so they can chat while he gets ready. The room, like Molly, is colorful and vibrant. Posters and artwork line the walls, fairy lights adorn every possible surface, and true to his word, there is a large cork board with sticky notes, scraps of paper, photos, and more. Caleb inspects them, sees a monthly calendar with a line slashed through all the previous days, and he sees a few reminders of birthdays and holidays on the current month. There’s notes that contain his work schedule, a picture of him and some friends with their names scribbled at the bottom for reference. Crude drawings and motivational quotes cover every other square inch of the cork board.  
  
“Told you,” Molly says as he brushes past Caleb, and only then does he notice in the bottom corner is the ticket where he’d written his name, number and address of the hotel. Caleb feels his heart somersault at the sight of being included on Molly’s memory wall.  
  
When he turns, he sees Molly is at his vanity, which is meticulously organized, with more sticky notes on the edges, stuck to the glass and clipped with clothes pins to the fairy lights that draped across.  
  
Info about makeup, reminders of medication doses, and three lip prints in purple, blue, and black take up the space. Caleb can’t help but admire that Molly has developed such a system that works for him, but it’s clear he has. Despite the chaos of color everywhere, the room is meticulously organized. Sticky notes line the chest of drawers and the closet, listing the contents inside.  
  
“I dare say you are the most organized person I’ve ever met,” Caleb remarks.  
  
“Contrary to how chaotic I often seem, I find order and organization is crucial for me to survive,” Molly shrugs. “I struggle enough as it is without sabotaging myself.”  
  
“Well you seem to be doing a fantastic job.”  
  
Molly grins. “Thanks. I’m pretty proud of myself.”  
  
About half an hour later, their solitude is interrupted by a knock on the door. Molly calls out for them to enter. The large woman from the entrance appears, looking just as fearsome as ever but there’s a softness to her eyes now as she looks at Molly, then blinks in surprise when she notices Caleb.  
  
“Oh. Hello.”  
  
“Yasha, Caleb. Caleb, Yasha,” Molly calls out idly as he tries to tame his hair with a straightener.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you officially,” Yasha remarks simply as she moves to sit on the bed. Caleb gives her a half smile.  
  
“And you as well. Molly has spoken very highly of you.”  
  
She nods once, meeting his gaze for a moment before dropping it to the ground. Molly seems unfazed by how quiet companions.  
  
“Caleb is an introvert like you, Yasha,” he says simply. “You finally have someone to balance out Jester and me.”  
  
“Speaking of Jester-!“  
  
Almost as if summoned by merely speaking her name, the large air vent in the ceiling swings open, and a blue tiefling drops down, startling Caleb. The girl brushes off her dress then looks over and sees Caleb staring at her with an uncertain look.  
  
“Molly, he’s here!” She exclaims with a clap of her hands.  
  
“What have I said about coming into my room through the air vents?”  
  
The girl turns and sticks her tongue out at Molly. Then she bounds forward, and thrusts out her hand to Caleb. “Hi! I’m Jester!”  
  
Caleb stares in bewilderment at the tiefling girl, glancing up from the hanging vent cover over to Molly who rolls his eyes in amused exasperation and shrugs. Cautiously, Caleb accepts her hand, startled by how strong the grip is. “Hallo. I am Caleb Widogast.”  
  
“I know,” she beams, her voice lilting and chipper and knowing. “ _Doctor_ Caleb Widogast. I looked you up online. You’re like really smart. And you saved my friend so you’re also really cool. Are you going to stay here forever?”  
  
“Jester, darling, don’t scare him off please. He’s leaving tomorrow morning.”  
  
Pouting, Jester lifts her piercing eyes directly onto Caleb, who shifts under the scrutiny. “But you only just got here!” She laments, “And Molly really likes you!”  
  
“I will kick you out of my room, Jester Lavorre,” Molly hisses in Infernal at her, tail lashing behind him. Jester rolls her eyes and moves to plop down next to Yasha.  
  
“Fine,” She drawls. “I’ll stop bothering your boyfriend.”  
  
“Oh, I’m not-“ Caleb says almost on instinct, then catches himself as he looks at Molly’s reflection in the mirror. He can see Molly is trying not to look at him but is clearly invested in what Caleb is about to say. Caleb feels a surge of warring emotions inside before he glances back to Jester and more calmly states, “I’m not bothered.” A pause and he glances over to Molly again. He isn’t meeting Caleb’s gaze but Caleb can see the shy, smitten look on Molly’s face, and Caleb ducks his head down, wondering what madness drove him to do such a thing.

As he contemplates the fact that he just actively _didn’t_ deny he is Molly’s boyfriend- and he _isn’t_ … is he?- he realizes another surprising truth: This strange girl isn’t bugging him. She’s loud and excited and energetic, but he can see that she means well, even if she is a bit... much. And anyway. He is used to his own friends teasing him, so it isn’t an unusual situation to find himself in. And besides, he likes Molly. And if Molly’s friends are teasing him, then hopefully that is a good thing. Beau once said she didn’t tease people she didn’t like, and that teasing was a sign of affection. It seems that is a trait that belongs to more than just Beau, and it makes it easier to handle if he thinks of it as such.  
  
Jester settles next to Yasha and looks over to Molly, seemingly satisfied with her initial inspection of Caleb. “So what are you singing tonight?”  
  
“I sent the list down this morning,” Molly says simply, gesturing to a sticky note on the mirror that reads: _You sent down your song list._ “But I don’t remember what I picked.”  
  
“I can go down and look for you,” Jester offers. Molly shakes his head.  
  
“No thank you dear. I can look when I go down, and you don’t need to be wandering around.”  
  
At that Molly seems to remember something and turns to Caleb. “Oh, darling, by the by, you never met Jester. You don’t know anyone here named Jester. There is no blue tiefling here, please and thank you.”  
  
Caleb blinks, confused, though it does explain the odd entrance. “Oh...okay?”

“She’s not supposed to introduce herself to guests and clients,” Yasha explains softly before shooting a scolding glance to the blue tiefling. “It’s a complicated story.”  
  
Jester rolls her eyes. “It’s not that complicated,” she huffs. “My mama is the Ruby of the Sea but it’s bad for business if people find out she has a daughter so I have to stay hidden. But I totally can do all sorts of things, and I learned how to disguise myself _really well_ so I can walk around and no one notices.”  
  
Suddenly the voice registers in his mind and Caleb points at her. “Wait. You were the waitress last night.”  
  
Jester beams. “Yep!”  
  
“That was a very impressive disguise. You can do magic?”  
  
Jester’s face lights up. “Yeah I totally can! Have you ever heard of the Traveller-?”

  
***

  
  
After an afternoon of learning about the Traveler and talking softly with Yasha while Molly rehearsed, Caleb takes a seat near the front of the venue, in an effort to be closer to Molly. He hates the thought of being so far from the exit, of having so many people able to see him, but likes more the idea of Molly being able to glance down and see him, to throw him one of those showman winks, and he feels a strange sense of sorrow and delight, of knowing that this weekend has been the best he’s ever had, but that once Molly steps off that stage it’s all over.  
  
Right before Molly is due to step onto stage, Caleb is joined by a dark-haired woman. He stares at her suspiciously for a moment, trying to sum up the words to ask her to please leave, but then a familiar voice whispers teasingly, “Hi Cay-leb.”  
  
“Jest-“ he starts, then catches himself. “Are you certain this is wise?”  
  
Jester waves him off. “Pfft. Yeah I do it all the time! It’s cool, don’t worry!”  
  
“Alright,” Caleb relents after a moment, sitting back against his chair as Molly takes the stage. He’s decked out in tight-fitting gold pants and a gold blazer, a black floral print shirt underneath. It’s ridiculous but he owns it, and Caleb has no idea how on earth someone as bright and vibrant and beautiful as Molly could have ever seen anything of interest in him.  
  
_Intruding thoughts,_ Caleb tells himself, _It’s okay. You’re okay._ But despite his best efforts, he feels a spiral of self-doubt well up, rushing to the surface like a geyser. _What am I doing here?_ _  
_ _  
_ “You know,” Jester whispers from her place beside him, interrupting his own silent conversation. “I know you aren’t like _really_ his boyfriend yet or whatever, but Molly hasn’t been this happy in a long time. So, I don’t know what you’ve talked about and I know he’ll get annoyed that I’m meddling, but he is like, really interested in you. Not just because you saved his life- which is so totally romantic by the way!- but he was so impressed with how smart you are. And during your presentation this morning he was texting me and he thinks you're really hot because of how smart you are, you know? But you didn’t hear any of that from me. But I’m just saying you should totally be his boyfriend because you’re adorable together.”  
  
And just like that the flurry of uncertainty and all the self-doubt about what the hell he’s done this weekend drains away.  
  
_Molly thinks I’m smart, Molly thinks I’m_ hot _. Jester thinks we look cute together. I make Molly happy. Being around him is comforting and makes me happy. This is okay. I’m okay._ _  
_ _  
_ His mind quiets, and he looks up just in time to see Molly catch his eye and throw him a wink. Caleb’s heart speeds up and he feels hot and like he can’t breathe, but for the first time in a long time, it isn’t from the rush of dread and anxiety. It’s for the excitement of things to come, and he welcomes the feeling.

  
  
***

The set ends and Jester slips away with a quick hug. Unused to sudden contact, Caleb tenses, but forces himself to relax. Once Jester is gone, Caleb goes to pay for his dinner, only to be told it’s on the house, and with a flush he finds Yasha, who escorts him to the steps leading up to Molly’s room. “He’s changing but he wanted to say goodbye before you leave. I doubt he’ll mind if you go up.”  
  
She pauses and then nods to him. “It was nice to meet you.”  
  
“You as well, Yasha. I hope to see you again soon.”  
  
A fleeting smile passes across her lips, but then she steels herself, nods once more, and returns to her post.  
  
Caleb goes up the steps, heart hammering, and knocks on Molly’s door. He opens a moment later, blazer missing, flushed and a little sweaty and Caleb feels his breath catch at the sight of him so disheveled. It makes him wonder how lovely he’d look on his back, hair mused and begging-

Caleb balks at the sudden, appealing thought. “I came to say goodbye,” he manages to choke out.  
  
Molly’s face struggles to remain neutral. “Yeah...”  
  
“You were lovely,” Caleb says, voice faltering and he can’t remember a time he was _this_ nervous speaking to someone. “Both onstage tonight and in general. You are lovely. I have had a wonderful weekend.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Molly says, and along the way their hands find each other’s as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “You’re a delight, Caleb Widogast. I don’t want this to be the last time we encounter one another.”  
  
“You have my number,” Caleb says softly. “I would not be adverse to you using it. Um... as frequently as you would like...”  
  
“You may come to regret that,” Molly laughs softly. “I’m a notorious texter. Not as bad as Jester, but you’ll probably be sick of me by the end of the week.”  
  
“I could never get sick of you,” Caleb insists a little too quickly, and his nerves are only placated by the fact that Molly seems just as out of sorts, if the surprised little laugh that escapes him is any indication.  
  
“Good to know,” Molly says as he glances down, then back up to meet Caleb’s eyes, a strange certainty in his gaze. He pauses, inches closer, then breathes, “Can I kiss you, Caleb?”  
  
Caleb’s eyes bulge at the request. His heart hammers against his chest and his stomach does a sweeping drop. And through all the whirlwind of emotions that clatter around as if caught in a whirlwind, Caleb realizes he’s wanted this very thing from the moment he first laid eyes on Mollymauk Tealeaf. It hardly matters that they barely know one another. It hardly matters that Molly doesn’t _know_ him. That will come in time and if things are ruined then at least he’ll have tonight. And tonight he needs to have Molly’s lips on his. When that thought is only accompanied by excitement and want and is devoid of any fear or anxiety, Caleb knows he has to do it. Knows he has to kiss Molly, has to have him in his arms because nothing has ever felt quite so right as this.

He can almost hear Nott in his head say: _you deserve something good, Caleb._ _  
_  
And Molly is good, isn’t he?  
  
He’s sweet and charming and awkward and funny and has memory problems and has weird friends and is vibrant and vivacious and Caleb never expected to find someone like this who might look at him and see something worthwhile. But he chooses not to question it, chooses to take this for what it is: two people who clearly are attracted to one another; who desperately want to explore this strange new thing between them.  
  
Caleb rubs his arm briefly with his right hand. Then, with a sense of certainty that has long since eluded him, Caleb leans in and presses his lips gently to Molly’s.  
  
A surprised sound escapes Molly, but then he melts into the sweetness, their lips gently brushing against one another before Caleb pulls back slightly to let his forehead rest against Molly’s.  
  
“I don’t want you to leave,” Molly whispers, eyes shut tight lest he lose himself in the blue of Caleb’s gaze. “Not yet.”  
  
“I don’t want to go,” Caleb admits.  
  
“Stay with me? Just for an hour or two?”  
  
Molly feels the sensation of a thumb brushing against his cheek, then over his bottom lip, and his eyes open to see Caleb studying him intently, as if weighing all the reasons to stay or go. After a moment, he replaces his thumb with his lips in what Molly thinks to be a goodbye kiss.  
  
But then Caleb leans back and nods. “I’ll stay.”  
  
A burst of relief flashes through Molly, and he lets out a tittering laugh and steps back into his room, catching Caleb’s hand to gently pull him inside. Caleb follows willingly, and once he’s past the threshold, he reaches back and pushes the door shut. Like magnets, they draw closer together, and meet for another kiss. It’s not hard and fast and urgent like Molly had fantasized- instead it’s slow and tender, shaped by a man who is clearly inexperienced, though completely willing. The kiss remains steadfastly chaste for several moments, before Molly breaks away gently and whispers, “Can I touch you?”  
  
Caleb’s eyes flutter open to meet his gaze.  
  
“Oh,” he breathes. “Y-yes.”  
  
“You sure?” Molly asks. “This doesn’t have to go any farther than this. Whatever you’re comfortable with, darling. I’m happy we’ve had this; you don’t owe me anything so whatever you choose I’ll be happy with.”  
  
Caleb considers Molly’s words with a pang of gratitude and awe. He’d never expected someone to be so understanding. He knows he’s been hesitant and possibly obtuse in their interactions, but it seems Molly doesn’t mind.  
  
“You can touch,” he answers. “Just- gently.”  
  
“Can do,” Molly nods, pressing a soft kiss to Caleb’s lips as if to prove the point. “Can we move this to the bed?”  
  
At Caleb’s alarmed look, Molly clarifies. “Not for that; not unless you want. Just thought we could get comfy.”  
  
“Okay,” Caleb agrees, thinking that yes, cuddles and kisses with Molly before he leaves sounds perfect.  
  
Grinning, Molly leads them to the bed and leans against the headboard. Molly gestures for Caleb to join him and he slides into Molly’s embrace willingly. Once settled in his arms, Molly presses a soft kiss to his lips. “Not gonna lie,” he whispers in between kisses, “I’ve wanted to do this pretty much since the moment I met you.”    
  
“I did too,” Caleb admits, hand coming up to caress Molly’s cheek, finger trailing over the peacock tattoo. “You are so... stunning. Not just- not just your appearance, but... I like talking to you. And I don’t like talking to people.”  
  
Molly laughs softly. “So you’ve mentioned. I’m glad I’m on the list though, even if I’m not smart like your colleagues. I dare say I don’t know anything; it’s part of my charm, honestly.”  
  
“You are very smart,” Caleb insists, almost as if offended on Molly’s behalf. “I am around people who boast about their intelligence all the time and they are unbearable to talk to. You may not know what I know, but you are not stupid.”  
  
“Thank you,” Molly says, genuinely touched by Caleb’s words. “It’s a rare compliment, not gonna lie, but I think I like it.” He pauses. “Kinda like how I like you.”  
  
“I like you, too,” Caleb says, and the confession is so freeing. He likes Molly- it’s as simple as that. He likes that he feels safe enough to admit it. He likes that Molly is amazed with his intellect; likes that Molly doesn’t mind his awkward, introverted, anxious tendencies.  
  
He _really_ doesn’t want to leave Nicodranis.  
  
Molly’s lips find his again, and they stay curled up together for some time, trading kisses and soft touches, occasionally stopping to talk before falling back into each other.  
  
Eventually the kisses slow until it’s nothing more than a light brushing of lips against one another, slowing further still until they are simply pressed close, breathing each other in as Caleb idly traces his fingers over the tattoo on  Molly’s face while Molly’s thumb makes a home on a small, exposed patch of skin at Caleb’s side where his shirt has shifted up slightly.  
  
After a few minutes Molly shifts and scoots down on the bed, tugging Caleb to lie down with him. He goes willingly, and presses his cheek to Molly’s shoulder, relishing the feel of the tiefling’s arms wrapping around him in a protective embrace.  
  
Lips press softly against his temple, and Caleb shifts in the embrace to lift his head, meeting Molly’s gaze.  
  
Overwhelmed with desire, Caleb leans down and kisses Molly once more, swallowing the sigh that escapes Molly. They trade more kisses, and as Caleb feels Molly’s tongue sweep over his bottom lip, he’s gripped with the sudden wish to throw all caution to the wind and just drape himself across Molly and beg for everything the tiefling can possibly give him. It’s a startling revelation, to realize that he _wants_ , and he pulls away to look at Molly in surprise.  
  
“Too much?” Molly asks, mild concern crossing his features.  
  
“Oh, Nein. Um, no,” Caleb shakes his head. “Just... this is all very... new. But I like it.”  
  
“I do too,” Molly agrees, and they meet for a softer, chaste kiss. When they break apart, Caleb lays back down, cheek to shoulder, and wraps his arm around Molly’s stomach.  
  
“You’ll remember this,” Molly says suddenly after several long moments of content silence. “Right? Every moment, every detail?”  
  
“Ja,” Caleb nods as best he can. “The blessing and curse of such a memory is that you remember everything.”  
  
“I hope in this case it’s a blessing.”  
  
“Oh, it absolutely will be a curse,” Caleb replies, teasing. “I’m going to accomplish nothing because I will be too busy replaying this memory over and over again.”  
  
“I’m flattered that I can be so distracting.”  
  
“You are very distracting,” Caleb remarks, “In the best possible way.”  
  
He hears Molly hum in response, followed by a soft, “I hope I remember everything. There’s a part of me that’s afraid I’ll wake up one day and won’t be able to recall this quite as well as before.”  
  
“Then call me,” Caleb whispers. “I will remind you.” He pauses and considers his next words before adding, “And maybe we can make more memories like this, so you won’t have to rely on just the one.”  
  
The arms around him tighten, just a hare, but Caleb can feel the twitch, can feel the sudden, rapid increase of Molly’s heart beat.  
  
“We’ll have to be together again for that to happen.”  
  
Once more, Caleb moves to hover above Molly. “I know.”  
  
As if in agreement, they meet for another series of kisses. Molly brushes his lips languidly against Caleb’s, swallowing the sigh of contentment that escapes from Caleb. The sound stirs something in him and Molly shifts, lips pressing kisses against the corner of his mouth, trailing over to his jaw, the column of his neck. Caleb sighs again; presses closer to Molly.

“I should go,” he breathes, even as he tilts his head to capture Molly’s lips once more.

“Probably,” Molly agrees, making no move to release Caleb.

Another kiss: soft, with a gentle, playful scrape of teeth.

“In a minute,” he decides before catching Molly’s lip between his teeth once more.

“No rush,” Molly responds once Caleb releases him.

The kisses continue, lazy and loving, before they simply cease in favor of breathing each other in. In Molly’s embrace, Caleb feels warm and safe and content. He cuddles closer to Molly, aware but ignoring the effect their kisses have had on them, and notices Molly shift too, while still managing to hold him closer.

Consumed by how wonderful it feels to be in Molly’s arms, Caleb feels his eyelids slip shut, and just like his unexpected investment in Mollymauk Tealeaf, Caleb chooses not to resist.


	4. To the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb surprises Molly, and more importantly, himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind words on chapter three! I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story, and the little nuances I added for both Molly and Caleb. It's always a treat to see which little moments stick out to people, so thank you!! 
> 
> Content Warning: Caleb's general anxiety.
> 
> This chapter is NSFW. ;-D

**Chapter Four - To the Wind**

  
  
_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_  
  
Molly’s eyes open wearily to the unfamiliar sound. Groaning, he shifts, freezing in a moment of paranoia when he feels someone in bed with him that doesn’t feel like Yasha or Jester. Jester is cool to the touch and Yasha is large, so this isn’t either or them. Molly peers down, and blessedly his memory supplies him with a name.  
  
_Caleb_ .  
  
Molly’s breath hitches as his memory also fills in the gaps of the night before, more or less, and he can’t help the delighted little giggle that escapes him. He has Caleb. In his bed.  
  
Caleb, whose phone is going off at some ungodly hour.  
  
He sees Caleb begin to stir at the sound and, eager to not disturb him, Molly jumps up and finds Caleb’s phone, intent on silencing it and crawling back into bed with him.  
  
But then he sees the alert on Caleb’s phone and shrieks.  
  
Turning, Molly frantically shakes Caleb, ripping him from his slumber.  
  
“You have to go!” Caleb hears before his brain wakes up enough to take in the situation. He’s not in his hotel room, but rather surrounded by the splendor of a room belonging to the Lavish Chateau. He blinks and sits up; registers Molly before him. Recalls what occurred last night, and feels his heart trip over itself, overeager and delighted. But then he takes in Molly’s panicked expression: wide, worried eyes and a deep frown. He glances down to where Molly is holding his screeching phone, groggily taking it from the teifling, blinking wearily as the glow of the screen blinds him and he sees the preset alarm:  
  
_3:30 AM: Get Up- Plane Leaves in Two Hours_  
  
“Scheisse!”

Reality comes crashing down around Caleb and his heart trips again, this time in utter dread and panic. He shuts off the alarm and scrambles to get out of the bed.

“I have to go!”

He moves to grab his shoes, thinking about how, if he hurries he can pack- something he’d planned to do last night before making the choice to stay here, and apparently _fall asleep in Molly’s arms_. He calculates how much time he has to do all that needs to be done and decides that make he can just pack haphazardly, throw on extra deodorant in lieu of a shower, and grab a coffee in the airport lounge rather than eat breakfast. He won’t be able to charge his phone but that’s fine. He runs through a mental list of things he needs to accomplish in roughly an hour before suddenly, his movements simply stop. It’s as if time has slowed, and the only thing still working in real-time is his mind. He glances over to see Molly scrambling to find his keys and phone while trying to tug on a pair of trainers, all while muttering curses in what Caleb assumes to be Infernal.

Molly finally notices Caleb, standing deadly still and silent, staring at him as if he were a complicated equation to be figured out. Slowly, the urgency drains from Molly too, replaced by curiosity, and he stands still, one shoe on, the other still in his grasp

“Caleb? Dear, you have a plane to catch,” he says softly, almost tentatively, as if worried something might be wrong. Or, something _else_ might be wrong.  
  
Caleb looks down at his phone for several seconds, then back up at Molly. Sweet, gorgeous Molly, who only came into his life roughly three days ago, and who already means so much. Who swept him off his feet with a wink and a smile, then gently grounded him in a sense of certainty and peace upon getting to know him. Who took him to his bed last night, and though they’d done nothing more than kiss, it’s the most intimate and wonderful night Caleb can ever remember.  
  
And there was that word again: intimate. He’s spent so long fearing intimacy, fearing the possibility of letting someone get too close, knowing that he could lose them at any point. But he recalls Nott, and Fjord, Beau, Bryce, and Caduceus, all of whom have seen him at some of his worst moments and have yet to be disgusted with him or decide he isn’t worth the trouble.  
  
Molly seems to think he’s worth it too. And for the first time in a long time, Caleb wants to let someone in like this. Wants to be vulnerable, romantic; wants to be kissed and touched and touch someone else. He wants to feel the wonderful things he’d felt last night, scars be damned.

He wants that and more.  
  
The man who never lets himself want anything, _wants_. And he wants them with Mollymauk Tealeaf.

It’s foolish, the ever present anxiety-ridden part of his brain tries to reason to himself. It’s foolish to let himself get so caught up in someone he barely knows, let alone someone who lives so far away. When they don’t _know_ . But Caleb’s heart is pounding in a manner that screams excitement and eagerness, and for the first time in a long time he decides to just follow his heart see where it leads.  
  
_Let yourself have something good for once, Caleb._

Silently, he resets his alarm and drops it onto the nightstand. He grips his arm, thumb brushing over his wrist once, twice. He glances down, takes a breath, then with a certainty that often eludes him, marches straight up to Molly.

“I can always catch another flight,” he says softly, as if just now realizing what it is he means to do. He reaches up, allowing Molly time to stop him if he wishes. When Molly doesn’t resist, Caleb wraps his hands around the back of Molly’s neck, fingers tangling in his hair and pulls him closer for a searing kiss.  
  
Molly goes willingly, dropping the one shoe to the floor while toeing the other one off before wrapping himself around Caleb.

Entangled in each other, they ease their way back to the bed, Caleb falling onto his back and pulling Molly on top of him. Whereas the kisses the night before had been tender and sweet, akin to schoolboy kisses, these contain more heat, more purpose.

“I want you,” Caleb manages to breathe in a moment where they aren’t liplocked.

Molly looks down at Caleb skeptically. “Are you sure?” He questions. “I don’t want you to regret anything.”

“I could never regret you,” Caleb breathes, surprised at the utter honesty of the words. Caleb has many regrets in his life, but he knows he won’t regret Molly. Everything, from the moment he met him has felt, down in his gut, right. Even with his own anxiety and uncertainty that plagues him at the best of times, he has this concrete certainly deep inside him, in a way he can’t quite describe logically, that this is where he’s supposed to be.

He clarifies for Molly: “I want to. Not… not all the way, but… I want to touch you. And I want you to do the same to me. If… that is-”

“Oh, don’t worry about me, darling,” Molly coos. “I am _all_ for it.”

“ _Gut,”_ Caleb replies, and he reaches a tentative hand up to caress Molly’s cheek once more. He thinks he might be developing an addiction to touching Molly.

Tentatively Molly leans down and presses his lips to Caleb’s once more. Caleb sighs against him and responds in kind, the heat between slowing to a simmer, steady and pleasant, but not driving them to push further just yet. Caleb is content for the moment, the weight of Molly an odd comfort. Rather than feeling trapped he feels safe, protected from the reality that awaits him outside this room. He lets his hands wander idly, gently pushing Molly’s shirt out of the way to let his fingertips graze lightly over bare skin. When he feels Molly shiver against him, he pauses.

“Is this okay?”

“More than,” Molly replies with a shaky timber, leaning down to press soft kisses over Caleb’s lips, cheeks, and throat. “Anything specific you want?”

Caleb thinks for a moment. “Nein,” he whispers, “I just want to touch you.”

Molly acquesies and they resume their embrace, chaste touches slowly melting into something more sensual. Molly checks in frequently, each new touch coming after permission is granted, and before too long Molly is unbuttoning his shirt, yanking it off, practically begging Caleb to put his hands all over him. Caleb obliges, and after a time grows bold, gently rolling Molly off him so he can slide his leg over Molly’s hips to straddle him. Molly groans in delight.

“Now we’re talking.”

Caleb seems relieved at Molly’s approval, and runs his hands over Molly’s chest, feeling the thin lines of scars that trail over him. Bending over, Caleb presses soft kisses to a few of them, soaking in the low gutteral sound of approval that escapes Molly. Lifting his head, he catches Molly’s bottom lip between his teeth, and can’t help but relish this strange surge of boldness that seems to have overtaken him.

After a time, Molly’s hands wander to the buttons of Caleb’s shirt, toying with them but not committing to popping them open. Caleb stills once he realizes what Molly wants, his lips freezing over the juncture of Molly’s neck and shoulder, tensing slightly.

“Darling? Tell me if this is too much; I won’t mind.”

Caleb hesitates. He knows he started this, equally knows he can end it and that Molly will respect that. But Caleb also knows that, contrary to his sudden hesitation, that he wants this. He wants to pull off his shirt and bare himself to Molly, damn the consequences. But Caleb is a man of caution, has learned that caution is the best course of action. That bravery from before wavers, and he feels the familiar weight of hesitancy, like he should weigh the options and risks. But then he meets Molly’s gaze and feels that same longing from last night stir within him. He can do this.

“Nein,” he says, “No. Just… I have scars,” Caleb says gesturing to himself. “I don’t- I don’t want to talk about them but-”

“No worries, darling,” Molly says, giving him a small look of understanding. “I know all about scars, remember? You’ve been paying lovely attention to mine and you don’t seem to mind so rest assured that yours aren’t going to bother me.”

“Ja, okay,” Caleb breathes, and it’s true. Molly has already spoken openly about his own scars, and it’s a comfort to know that Caleb is in this moment with someone who has the capacity to be so understanding. “I think they are beautiful,” Caleb whispers, as his hands trail over the tattoos covering the worst of the scars on his side. “I think _you_ are beautiful. Scars, tattoos… your heart. Everything about you is beautiful.”

“Thank you, darling,” Molly replies with a sincere smile before leaning up to kiss Caleb softly. “I think the same about you.”

Caleb flushes, and bends down to kiss Molly in lieu of struggling for a reply. It starts chaste but quickly heats up, and after a moment Caleb pulls away, breathlessly whispering, “You can.. touch.” 

“You sure?”

Reaching down, Caleb hastily unbuttons his shirt, jerking it off before pulling off his undershirt and tossing both, like his fear and unbridled caution, to the wind.  “Yes. I want you to.”

Molly wastes no time at being given permission, hands trailing over Caleb’s skin. There are a few burn marks on his shoulders and upper back, and an array of scars down his arms as well as a series of black lines and dots Molly absently registers as some kind of tattoo on his left arm, as well as a large scar just beneath his clavicle. Molly traces over them all with reverence, understanding just how significant it is that Caleb has allowed him to see this part of him. He’s not going to do anything to mess this up.

Reaching up, he presses his lips against the big scar, pausing when Caleb lets out a sob. He glances up, sees the awe and tears in Caleb’s eyes, and knows it was the right move. He returns to that spot, mouthing at it gently before trailing elsewhere, pressing loving kisses to every expanse of skin he can reach.

He sucks one nipple into his mouth, and relishes the feeling of Caleb writhing against him. “Oh!”

As of their own accord, like they’ve discovered they have the capacity to seek out pleasure, Caleb’s hips press downward in a stuttering motion that leaves both of them dazed from the spark of arousal that courses through them. Like a match to gasoline, they ignite.

Molly’s hands shoot to Caleb’s hips in an effort to keep him there. “Do that again!”

Encouraged, Caleb does, grinding down against Molly. They both cry out at the friction, and Caleb’s eyes shoot open wide as he registers Molly’s hardness against his own. It’s a wonderful feeling, and Caleb chases after it some more, grinding against Molly in small thrusts, while Molly latches onto his nipple once more, alternating between sharp bites and soothing laves of his tongue.

Molly finally breaks away, and uses his hands to still Caleb’s hips. He shifts to dig through the drawer of his nightstand and produces a small vial of lube and wiggles it at Caleb. “You still good?”

Caleb feels a jolt of arousal at the implication, and he lets out a shuddering breath. “Never better.”

Caleb rolls off Molly to strip off his pants, Molly following suit. Finished first, Molly crawls over Caleb, straddling him this time and looking down at the human with wicked intent. He waits for Caleb to give him the go ahead, then proceeds to pour some of the oil in his hand before wrapping his hand around them both. Caleb’s head falls back and he groans, “Oh gods, Molly! It’s- ah!- it’s been a while.”  
  
“No worries, darling. I’ve got you,” He soothes, pumping his hand in slow, long strokes. “Just enjoy it. Let me make you feel good, yeah?”  
  
A guttural sound escapes Caleb as Molly works him, and Molly whimpers when he feels Caleb’s hands wandering, over his thighs and the base of his tail before one hand slides around the back of his neck to pull him closer for a heated kiss as the other lightly pinches a pierced nipple. Groaning, Molly turns his head and presses a kiss to Caleb’s wrist, and he feels a soft jolt, like another sob escaping Caleb.

Molly strokes them harder, faster, and it’s not long before Caleb is trembling, rutting against him and uttering nonsense in a language Molly doesn’t know. Then he jerks against Molly one last time and comes with a hoarse cry.

Feeling Caleb fall apart beneath him sends a jolt of unequivocal pleasure through Molly and a moment later he follows Caleb over the edge.  
  
As he comes down, he feels Caleb pull him closer, cradling Molly’s head against him, holding him tight as one hand trails gingerly over his back. The gentle touch is enough to make him melt. He forgets about getting up to grab a wash rag for a moment, and just breathes in the moment with Caleb.  
  
“Wow,” Caleb breathes. “Um... wow.”  
  
“Speechless?” Molly asks, feeling utter delight in seeing Caleb so still and sated.

“Mmhmm.”  
  
Molly lingers there for a moment before he begins to grow uncomfortable. Gently, he rolls off Caleb to get up, reassuring Caleb he’ll only be gone a moment. He steps into the adjoining bathroom before returning quickly to wipe them both down with a wet rag. Once finished he tosses the rag aside and collapses back in bed next to Caleb, and they wrap themselves in each other’s arms.  
  
They watch each other, silent and contemplative for several seconds before Molly offers Caleb his most flirtatious grin. “Well. That was lovely,” he says as he settles in the bed. “Can I ask- you don’t have to answer, by the way, but- what caused you to stay?”

Caleb ducks his head against Molly’s shoulder. He feels a kiss pressed to the skin there and he hums contentedly at the sweet gesture.

“You haven’t juggled for me,” Caleb whispers.

Molly blinks, confused. “What?”

Caleb moves his head to better face Molly and repeats: “You said you would juggle for me. I have yet to see you do it.”

Molly stares at him in bafflement for a long moment before he understands. “You’re...was that a joke?”

“No,” Caleb says. “I am perfectly serious.” A smile tugs at his lips, giving him away. Molly laughs and turns to press his head against Caleb’s. “If that’s all that’s keeping you here, then I’m never showing you.”

Caleb chuckles against him, but then grows serious. “Actually,” he says softly, fingers coming up to trail over Molly’s peacock tattoo once more, “I just… last night was so wonderful. Then I woke up and everything was chaotic and frantic and... I didn’t want that to be my last moment with you. And when I looked over at you… none of it mattered. I didn’t care that I was probably going to miss my flight or that I haven’t packed. I just saw you. And all that mattered was having one more moment with you. So I stayed.”

The sincerity behind his words nearly breaks Molly, and he can do nothing more than lean closer, pressing a loving kiss to his lips. “I’m glad you stayed,” Molly whispers.

“So am I.”

***

  
When Caleb’s alarm goes off the second time, he doesn’t wake up in a panic. Instead he wakes up to the smell of coffee. The events of the night before- the last few hours specifically- instantly flash in his mind, and for a moment Caleb waits for the seizing grip of panic and regret to overtake him. He waits for the moment where his mind starts questioning the insanity of his decision to _sleep with Mollymauk_. He waits for the inner turmoil, the scorn, the self-doubt, any of the normal feelings to come barreling to the surface and sending him into a spiral of anxiety and despair.

He waits a moment and-

All he feels is peace.

He feels good, still a little sleepy and a bit cold, though he knows that’s distinctly from a lack of clothing. But other than that, he only thinks back to his choices the night before with a giddy sort of delight, a freeing sensation of happiness and distant desire to feel it all over again.

Stretching, he rolls onto his back to see Molly sitting up beside him, draped in a pink silk robe and sipping a cup of coffee while typing on his phone.

“Room service,” Molly says with a wink before taking another sip. “Help yourself.”  
  
Caleb sits up to see another robe- this one less ostentatious- lying near a small tray on the edge of the bed with a few pieces of toast, a couple muffins, and another cup of coffee. Caleb reaches out, slides on the robe, grateful for the ability to cover himself, and takes a muffin. He places it on a napkin and leans back against the headboard next to Molly.  
  
“This is lovely. Is this how you start every day?”  
  
“Nah,” Molly says. “I just got up early and grabbed some stuff from the kitchens. Can’t have you flying home on an empty stomach.”  
  
“Danke,” Caleb says as he searches around for his phone. “Speaking of, I need to reschedule.”  
  
Molly helps him find his phone and listens as Caleb calls the airport to rearrange his flight. He makes up a story about food poisoning - Molly secretly agrees it probably wouldn’t garner much sympathy if he admitted to missing his flight so he could have sex with someone he’s known for three days- and after about twenty minutes of back and forth, Caleb has a flight out for 3:30 that afternoon.  
  
He ends the call, then quickly texts Nott.  
  
**Caleb:** _Missed my flight. Nothing bad happened; in fact it is very good, so please do not worry. I can’t explain now but will be home late this evening and will explain then._  
  
Caleb puts aside his phone to turn toward Molly, but his phone dings almost immediately.  
  
**Nott:** _Does this have anything 2 do w/ that Molly person u told me about?_  
_-You can reply to this message!_  
  
Caleb can’t help the small wave of happiness that overtakes him, and he grins as he texts back.  
  
**Caleb:** _Maybe._  
  
**Nott:** gross. Have fun! b safe!

 _-You can reply to this message!_  
  
With an affectionate laugh, he places his phone aside and turns to Molly who is still typing away on his phone. When he notices Caleb looking at him he types another quick sentence and then puts it away. “Everything good on your end?”  
  
“Ja. All taken care of. I will need to get back to my hotel to shower, pack, and check out by eleven, however.”  
  
Molly nods but is clearly focused elsewhere. “Does that mean I have you for another hour or so?”  
  
“If you like.”  
  
“I very much like,” Molly says as he takes a sip of coffee and moves, careful of the tray at the foot of the bed, to curl up against Caleb. “I’m a big advocate of cuddling.”  
  
Caleb accepts Molly sliding into his arms and hums in agreement. “Surprisingly enough, so am I.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Hmm,” Caleb shifts so he’s pressed closer to Molly. “My roommate and I sleep together sometimes. Completely platonic, but it’s just more comforting to have someone next to you than to sleep alone. If she’s not with me I cuddle with Frumpkin.”

“Cat cuddles sound lovely,” Molly muses. “I can’t keep a pet here unfortunately. But in the absence of that I have Yasha and Jester. When I got out of the hospital I couldn’t sleep for the longest time unless Yasha was with me.”

“It is very comforting,” Caleb agrees. “Though I think cat and goblin cuddles are going to feel significantly more disappointing now that I’ve experienced tiefling cuddles,” Caleb admits softly before realizing what he said. Molly catches the slip, but seems unaffected.  
  
“Your roommate’s a goblin?”  
  
“Ja. Her name is Nott,” Caleb murmurs. “She saved me when I was at my lowest.”  
  
“It’s good we have such great women in our lives. I’d be lost without Yasha.”

Relieved that Molly isn’t pressing the goblin issue, he carries on. “Ja. I don’t know where I’d be without Nott,” Caleb says, knowing full well exactly where he’d be, and he shoves the encroaching thought away as soon as it peeks out of the dark recess of his mind. Such thoughts are not welcome, not here in this moment, and he breathes in the smell of lavender and sex and coffee and finds himself calming.

They lapse into silence, simply holding one another, speaking softly of their friends, of Yasha’s ability to keep Molly calm; of Jester’s ability to make him laugh. Caleb speaks of Nott in vague terms, telling Molly how she worries over him and fusses at him when he forgets to eat.

After a time, they can no longer ignore the ticking away of the clock, and decide it’s probably best to get up and begin their day.

“You know,” Molly muses, “In the interest of saving a bit of time, you _could_ shower here.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Mmm,” Molly hums wickedly. “There’s no sense in me showering here and you showering there. Waste of time and water.”  
  
“That would be a shame,” Caleb agrees, a playful gleam in his eye. He knows it’s futile, that after today this is probably going to fall apart like the fragile thing it is, so he may as well take as much as he can.  
  
“Follow me, then,” Molly says as he gets up and leads Caleb to his bathroom.  
  
Once the water warms and they step into the shower, Molly sinks to his knees to take Caleb into his mouth. He waits until Caleb nods once, then slides his lips over Caleb’s cock, earning a groan and a hand tangling in his hair.

Eventually Molly pulls him over the edge, and once he can’t take the overwhelming stimulation of Molly’s mouth on him anymore, Caleb pulls him up to kiss him. He can taste himself on Molly’s lips and while it’s strange he finds that he rather likes it.

After a few minutes of kissing, Caleb nudges Molly back. “Can- can I touch you?”

“Oh, darling, _please_ .”  
  
Caleb obliges and though it takes a bit longer considering he has no proper lube to help things along, Molly comes with a muffled shudder against him. Once they can function again they wash quickly, then step out to dry and get dressed.  
  
As they get ready, Molly debates on whether or not to bring up a subject that’s been weighing on him since yesterday. He knows it’s stupid, possibly downright foolish, but he decides that it’s best to know for certain than to wonder, and he clears his throat.  
  
“I noticed you nearly corrected Jester yesterday when she said you were my boyfriend. But you didn’t.”  
  
“No,” Caleb pauses, silent for a long moment, purposely not looking at Molly. “I didn’t.”  
  
“I know she was just teasing, because that’s what she does, but I want you to know.... I have no expectations about... this. I mean, we’ve said in vague terms we’d like to see each other again, but that doesn’t really…It's not- ya know. Certain. Either way. So I mean, I know what I’d like to happen, but I also know that we don’t really know each other very well and... this... this doesn’t have to mean anything if you’d prefer it.”

It’s an out, a chance to walk away and pretend this weekend was just a lapse in judgement. But Caleb knows even without having to dwell on it, that that isn’t what he wants. And he has to admit, the fact that Molly is also worried about the future of _whatever_ this is, is slightly comforting.

“What do you want?” Caleb asks.  
  
“I’d rather it be your call,” Molly shakes his head. “I don’t want you to feel pressured into something you don’t want.”  
  
“Nor I you. Humor me.”  
  
Molly hesitates, then when he sees that Caleb is not going to relent, he sighs. “I don’t want you to leave and then never hear from you again,” Molly says simply. “I don’t want to be a one-night stand or a… a- just a _thing_ that happened in Nicodranis.” Molly pauses, scratches the back of his neck, and laughs nervously. “Ever since I got my life back, I’ve made it my mission to only run after things in life that I _want_ . No wasting time on stuff that doesn’t make me happy, no matter how uncomfortable it makes anyone else. And.. I can’t explain how or why, but you, Mr. Caleb, feel right. _This_ feels right.”

“Then we are in agreement,” Caleb says simply, and never has he felt so light, so inexplicably relieved. He watches Molly’s face for a hint of how he reacts. He sees a sparkle of delight in Molly’s eye, and it makes his words flow easier. Makes him feel confident in a way he seldom feels. Caleb rubs his arm absently as he speaks. “I... I struggle with allowing myself to want things- relationships especially. But… I want this.” He takes a breath, feels shockingly at ease with the confession. “I want you. T- to be… with you.”

Molly crosses the room. Soft hands caress Caleb’s cheeks and he leans into the touch. “Well then,” Molly says softly. “I’m all in favor of seeing where this leads. I won’t let this be the last time I have you in my arms, Caleb Widogast.  
  
“I very much want to be in your arms again.”

“Then it’s settled,” Molly confirms. “You and me. Together. Let’s see where this path takes us.”

 _Together._ Caleb likes the sound of that word and all that it implies.

With a grin, Caleb seals their agreement with a kiss.

  
***

  
  
They venture out around ten o’clock and return to the hotel to grab Caleb’s things. Most everyone else is from the conference is gone by this point, and Caleb breathes easily as he leads Molly up to his room. Molly sits on the bed as Caleb changes clothes and packs, meticulously folding everything and placing it just so in his suitcase.  
  
Once packed Caleb checks out and they grab lunch at a small diner, sharing an order of fries as they talk about what will occur once everything goes back to normal for them.  
  
“Well I’ll teach a class, do a bunch of research and writing, and spend time with my friends at Leaves.”  
  
“What’s Leaves?”  
  
“That’s a bit of a story. Originally it was just a tea shop run by a friend,” Caleb explains. “But back when I was doing my doctorate I spent a lot of time there drinking doctored up caffeinated tea to stay awake while I wrote my dissertation. The owner, my friend Caduceus, would stay with me and one night when we were both exhausted and I was trying to fight off an anxiety attack, I joked that I was going to just drop out and open a bookstore next door to him called Leafs, and once he got the play on words, he bought a couple book shelves and asked me what my favorite books are, and ordered several copies of each to sell.”  
  
Molly laughs. “That was awfully sweet of him. And I appreciate the pun. Nice work.”  
  
Caleb nods. “It made my friend Beau so angry when she realized what he’d done. She still complains about it, much to our enjoyment.”  
  
“If she can’t appreciate a good pun, is she really a friend?”  
  
“I sometimes wonder.”  
  
They finish eating and take a taxi to the airport. When the arrive at the gate where Molly can go no further, they stop and Caleb turns to the tiefling, the merriment of their morning abruptly jerked to a stop by reality crashing down.  
  
“I have been dreading this weekend for months,” Caleb admits. “And when my friend Bryce offered to take me out so I wouldn’t have to deal with the awkwardness of talking to others, I couldn’t have imagined this is where that decision would lead.”  
  
“So it wasn’t such a bad weekend after all?”  
  
Caleb shakes his head. “Quite the opposite, thanks to you.”  
  
“Well, I definitely feel the same. This is the best weekend I’ve ever had.”  
  
Their hands find each other again, and Molly leans in to press a kiss to Caleb’s lips. “Shame it has to end, but I have your number and you have mine. And this is a _thing._ I might be letting you leave, but I’m not letting you go.”

“I don’t want you to let me go,” Caleb whispers, then clears his throat. “I will text you when I land,” He says softly, “And then count the minutes until I can see you again.”  
  
“I’ll be counting too.”

Caleb smiles and starts to release Molly’s hand.

“Actually,” Molly clears his throat almost nervously. “I was wondering if I could take a picture with you. Just because- in case of-“ he points to his head sheepishly. “I don’t want to forget what you look like. I would love to say that I could never forget a face as lovely as yours, but I don’t trust myself enough.” A nervous laugh escapades him, and he avoids Caleb’s gaze as he waits for an answer.  
  
For his part, Caleb can’t help but find the request extremely sweet, if not a little heartbreaking. He’s not normally a fan of taking pictures but he understands Molly’s request- and how vulnerable he’d made himself to ask-and decides he can endure a photo if it means this wonderful tiefling will more easily remember him. And Caleb desperately wants Molly to remember him.  
  
Caleb pulls out his phone and they press together, Molly smiling widely; Caleb’s expression is more subdued, but a smile still tugs at his lips in spite of himself. He takes a burst of pictures, then quickly texts them to Molly’s phone.  
  
Molly checks his messages and smiles as he sees the two of them together. “Perfect,” he says, then looks up, smile fading.  “Well....I suppose this is it.”  
  
“I suppose so...” Caleb sighs. “Goodbye, Molly.”  
  
“No,” Molly says quickly, reaching out to take hold of Caleb’s hand again. Caleb flinches at the sudden, unexpected contact, but closes his hand around Molly’s. He doesn’t want Molly to think his touch is unwanted. “I don’t like goodbyes. They feel too final. This is just a-“ He scrambles for an alternative. “A ‘see you later’.”  
  
Caleb offers him a small, loving look. “See you later, then, Molly.”  
  
“Hopefully sooner.”  
  
Caleb releases Molly’s hand and turns to leave, but lingers for a moment, teetering in his next step before spinning around to catch Molly in one last, lingering kiss. Caleb knows they’re probably getting looks from those around them, but he doesn’t care. All that matters is Molly’s hands on him, their lips pressed together, Molly’s tail winding around his legs in a way that is quickly becoming Caleb’s favorite part of their embraces. After several more soft kisses he forces himself to pull away.  
  
“See you later,” Molly whispers, blinking back tears. Caleb lifts a hand to wipe them away.  
  
“Preferably sooner.” Then he lets go of Molly and steps through the gates. He turns to offer one last farewell, then moves toward his terminal. As he wipes the stray tears from his own eyes, he can’t help but feel as if he’s leaving part of his heart in Nicodranis.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molly was _absolutely_ texting Yasha about what occurred the night before when Caleb woke up the second time. He was just so happy that he couldn't wait to tell her what happened.


	5. Same, Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nott and Caleb have a chat; Caleb adjusts to a new normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the sweet comments on the previous chapter!! As always, they bring me a great amount of joy. I'm so glad you all are enjoying this story!!

**Chapter Five -  Same, Different**

  
  
Caleb waits for his suitcase at the baggage claim, slightly disgruntled when he grabs it and sees that the edge has been scuffed in transit. His mood has been sour for the past three hours anyway, though most of that is strictly due to the shock of reality that hit him upon the plane taking off and realizing that his time in Nicodranis- and with Molly- is over.  
  
He wheels his luggage through the Zadash airport, grateful that it’s not terribly busy for once. He makes his way outside and summons a taxi. Once he provides the driver his address and once they are off, Caleb pulls out his phone. He has several texts from Bryce, and he answers them quickly, assuring his friend he will call him tomorrow and that he made it home safely. Once that is finished he opens up the text chain he has with Nott.  
  
**Caleb:** _In a taxi; on my way home. Please tell me Frumpkin is still alive._ _  
_  
**Nott:** _I am offended u think I would do anything bad to frumpy. get home safe_ _  
__-You can reply to this message!_  
  
**Caleb:** _You tried to eat him the day I brought him home. Traffic is a bit heavy so I may be delayed. Have you had dinner?_  
  
**Nott:** _that was one time_  
_-You can reply to this message!_ _  
_  
**Nott:** _and u left him w me all weekend so clearly u trust me!_ _  
__-You can reply to this message!_ _  
_  
**Caleb:** _This is true. I trust you. And I will see you soon. I missed you._ _  
_  
**Nott:** _I missed u 2. And I haven’t eaten yet. We can decide what 2 do when u get here_ _  
__-You can reply to this message!_ _  
__  
_ Caleb backs out of the message with Nott, then glances out the window. Traffic is a bit heavy, though that’s not out of the ordinary. Deciding that he has more time to spare, Caleb opens his contacts and begins to absently scroll. As he scrolls down the scarce names on his list- Beau, Bryce, Caduceus, Fjord, a couple work colleagues, his therapist, he thinks about how silly it is to look through his contacts just for the comfort of seeing Molly’s name listed among them. But it is a comfort to see: Molly’s name neatly mixed in amongst the rest of his associations, as if he belongs there. As if it’s the most natural thing in the world for him to be part of Caleb’s life.  
  
Perhaps it is.  
  
He reaches Molly’s name, then belatedly realizes he just passed a strange blur of color in his contact list. Scrolling back up he spots a contact that is a spread of emojis and for a moment is terribly confused until the name registers in his mind.  
  
**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙  
  
Caleb smiles to himself at the sight and shakes his head. Of course she managed to somehow get her number in his phone. He’s known her for even less time than he’s known Mollymauk, and he finds he isn’t surprised in the slightest that she managed to pull off such a feat.  
  
He decides now is the best time to text Molly and he moves back to the tiefling’s name. He stares at it for a moment, then with slight hesitation edits the contact to include a purple heart next to the name. He then finds Nott’s name and adds the green heart to hers.  
  
Deciding he’s officially gone mad, he goes back to Molly’s name and opens the message thread. The picture he sent earlier is there, and as he stares at the image of the two of them, Caleb desperately hopes he hasn’t set himself up for heartbreak.  
  
**Caleb:** _Hello, Molly. I landed safely in Zadash. On my way home now._  
  
He sends the text, then frowns at how formal and cold it feels. Quickly, he types out another quick text.  
  
**Caleb:** _Thank you again for everything this weekend. It was wonderful. I miss you already._  
  
He sends it before he has time to question if the last sentence is entirely necessary or if it makes him come off as clingy and weird. Before his anxiety can get a firm enough grip to make him regret ever sending anything, he receives a text.  
  
**Molly** 💜 **:** _i had a GREAT time w/ u as well & i miss u 2._

 **Molly** 💜: _also who uses proper grammer when texting!?_ _  
_  
Caleb finds himself smiling at the flurry of misspelled words and traces a finger over the screen, and the anxiety settles back into the darkness, silent for the moment.  
  
**Caleb:** _I do._ _  
_  
**Molly💜:** _You are so smart. I love it._  
  
Caleb smiles at the obvious attempt to use proper grammar with him.

 **Caleb:** _Did you just use proper grammar for me?_  
  
**Molly💜** : _mmmmaaaaaaayyyyybbbeeee???_  
  
**Caleb:** _You are very sweet but you do not have to change for me. I am used to being the only one I know who texts this way._

 **Molly💜:** _oh thank the gods lol_

Caleb smiles. This sort of playful banter rarely comes easily to Caleb, but he finds that with Molly it’s hardly difficult at all.

 **Caleb:** _I am almost home, however, so I need to go. I am glad I got to talk to you, even if texting is not quite the same._  
  
**Molly💜** : _definitely not the same. talk 2 u soon_  
  
**Molly💜** : _btw i saved that pic of us as my lock screen photo❤️_  
  
Caleb feels a surge of giddiness rush through him at the thought of Molly making their picture his background. That means he’s on the forefront of Caleb’s mind; just like Molly is currently on his.  
  
Without much thought, Caleb sets it as his phone’s lock screen too, and stares at the picture for a few moments before replying:    
  
**Caleb:** _Me too._  
  
**Caleb** : 💜  
  
He sends the texts quickly before he can talk himself out of them and then pockets his phone. He looks up just in time to see his apartment building come into view. He pays the driver and collects his luggage, then heads upstairs to his apartment. When he enters, he’s practically tackled by a goblin whose arms wraps around his thighs as she hugs him tight.  
  
“I am so glad you’re back!”  
  
Caleb drops his luggage and sweeps Nott into his arms for a hug.  
  
“I am glad to be back.”  
  
He keeps his hold on her with one arm, using the other to drag his suitcase inside just enough to get the door shut. Nott clings to him as if he’s been gone for months, not days, but he relishes the affection and resumes a two-armed hug as quickly as possible.  
  
An unhappy meow echos in the distance and Caleb looks up expectantly to see his bengal cat Frumpkin round the corner. Frumpkin bounds to him and climbs up his leg, leaving Caleb to murmur a series of “ow, ow, ow!” before the cat settles around his neck like a scarf, purring contentedly.  
  
Nott removes herself from Caleb’s embrace. “We missed you,” Nott says as she tugs hard at Caleb’s suitcase, pulling it slowly across the room while Caleb coos and coddles his cat.  
  
“I missed you both too,” he says as he flops onto the threadbare couch, picking at one of the threads Frumpkin has picked at. “The conference was draining.”  
  
“But it wasn’t all bad,” Nott says as she scurries over to join Caleb on the couch. “Go unpack. I went ahead and ordered a pizza so it should be here soon. Then you have to tell me everything!” She pauses and makes a face. “Well, not everything.”  
  
Caleb blushes, and she shoos him away to unpack. He dumps everything into his laundry basket, then carries it to the small washer they’d finally been able to afford after a year of saving. He separates everything into piles and then dumps one into the washer.  
  
By the time he’s got his toiletries back where they belong and his notes and laptop put away, the pizza has arrived. Caleb feels his stomach gurgle and follows the smell of meat lover’s pizza to the dining room table. Nott has grabbed plates and cups full of water, and has already pulled off three pieces for herself.  
  
Caleb takes one piece, then breaks off a piece of crust to hand to Frumpkin, who sniffs it, considers, and then turns his nose away.  
  
“You like the crust,” he protests to Frumpkin, but the cat is in no mood to be rational. Instead he hops off Caleb’s shoulders and saunters away to curl up on the back of the couch. “Whatever you stubborn thing. See if I offer you any of my crust in the future,” Caleb remarks, knowing full well he will do just that before turning his attention back to Nott.  
  
“Okay,” she says, leaning forward to eye Caleb with motherly scrutiny. “Spill.”  
  
“I mean, I don’t know what you want me to tell you,” Caleb shrugs, “The conference was the same as ever- my presentation went fine. Bryce’s presentation went fine.”

“You met someone…..” Nott prompted.

Caleb sighs. “Yes. I met someone.”  
  
“Yes. Let’s focus on that, please. What the hell?!”

Caleb isn’t sure how much Nott wants him to reveal. It’s clear to her something happened, but Nott is… Nott, and he doesn’t know if he really wants to sit here and gush about his sex life to her.  
  
Actually, he does know. He _doesn’t_ want to do that.

He also blanches at the fact that he _has_ a sex life to talk about.

_What the hell, indeed._

“I saved him, like I told you. We hung out. We exchanged numbers. I like him and we are going to keep in touch.”  
  
Nott gives him a look that screams _I don’t believe you._

“Caleb,” she says pointedly. “Did you read the text you sent me? Do you remember the conversation we had that first night? You missed your flight! You would never miss a flight willingly! You missed it because of Molly!”  
  
“Not because of,” he says as he digs in his pocket for his phone, presses the button to wake it up, and turns it toward Nott. “I missed it _for_ Molly.”  
  
Nott takes in the picture of Caleb and a lavender tiefling in a ridiculous outfit with decked out horns and a cheeky grin. Nott wipes her hands on a napkin then takes the phone in both hands and studies it for a long moment, glancing up between the picture of Caleb and the real one sitting next to her.  
  
“I let you go off for three days,” she murmurs to herself before the image of Caleb on his screen really sets on. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like this,” she muses softly.  
  
“I just smiled.”  
  
“Yeah, but it looks like you mean it,” Nott explains. “You smile sometimes sure, but it’s never really been... like this. You look happy here. The happiest I’ve ever seen you.” She looks up at Caleb and her eyes are suspicious, but not unkind. “You’re smitten with him, aren’t you?”  
  
“Um… Ja. Yes. I am very smitten. He’s wonderful, Nott. Unlike anyone I’ve ever met.”  
  
“Did you...” Nott gives him a look, wiggling her brows so that it is obvious what she was suggesting.  
  
“I would prefer not to answer.”  
  
“So you did.”  
  
“I mean,” Caleb wipes his hand over his face in embarrassment, “Sort of? I really do not want to talk about this.”  
  
“I mean, I don’t care; I’m happy! You’re healing and doing really well and it’s good that you’re getting out and everything,” Nott continues in true motherly form, “But I hope you are being careful. Both with that-“ she gestures vaguely, “And with your heart. You’re not one to rush into things so I just want to make sure you aren’t going too quickly, Caleb.”  
  
“I appreciate the concern,” Caleb says as he takes his phone back and takes another bite of pizza. “But I am not rushing anything,” he says at length. “It was... maybe a bit sudden... but I have no regrets. Though I am sad that I am here now and Molly is there. But we are going to continue talking and see where things go.”  
  
“What are you going to talk about?”  
  
Caleb takes another bite, thinking as he chews. “I do not know. Life? Our daily activities. Our friends.”  
  
“What about...?” Her face is serious and before Caleb turns to look at her he thinks she means sex again. But then he sees the way her ears droop and the concern in her eyes and knows she means the other thing.  
  
Caleb sighs and runs his hand over his sleeved arm, pressing his thumb lightly against a spot a few inches above his wrist. “He saw them. Most of them, anyway. But he has scars too. That tattoo on his face?” Caleb pulls the phone out to show Nott again. “That’s covering up some scars from a wreck he was in six years ago. He has them all over.”  
  
“Scars or tattoos?”  
  
“Both.”  
  
“Ah. So he understood, then?”  
  
“Ja. He didn’t press the issue when I asked him to please not ask me about them. It was... nice.

“But what if he decides to ask?”  
  
Caleb sighs and puts the phone down, resting his hand back on his arm. “If I feel that things are becoming serious I will tell him. But not before. I can’t. And I know that he will respect that.”  
  
“It already sounds serious, and it’s only been three days,” she murmurs. She seems to catch herself at that, and looks up, apologetic. “I’m not trying to push,” Nott says gently as she leans forward to lay a hand over Caleb’s. “But you once said you didn’t want to pursue anything with anyone if you felt you couldn’t.... be honest with them.”  
  
“I know,” Caleb admits after several long moments. “And I can’t do it yet. But I want to. I want to tell him, eventually. And that’s... that’s not something I ever thought I’d feel. I didn’t think I’d ever want to share that part of me with anyone else. But I want to tell him. But not until I know where this is going, if it goes anywhere. He may decide I’m not actually worth the trouble and stop answering me after today.”

The thought, purely a manifestation of his anxiety, troubles him to the core. He knows Molly won’t abandon him; that matter has already been settled.

His brain doesn’t listen. He hopes Molly won’t abandon him.

“And you’re okay with that?”  
  
It takes a few moments for Caleb to finally speak again. “No,” Caleb admits. “That is the last thing I want to happen.”  
  
Nott pats his hand and then sits back. “Well, just let me know if I need to fly down to Nicodranis and stab a purple tiefling. I will. I’m quick; they won’t be able to catch me.”  
  
Despite his sudden melancholy, Caleb laughs and leans down to press a kiss to Nott’s head.  
  
“I do not know what I did to deserve you, but I am glad to know you have my back.”

  
  
***

  
Molly doesn’t forget.  
  
In fact Molly texts him every day, right on schedule. At seven am Caleb’s phone dings with a newly selected sound that indicates Molly specifically has messaged him. Caleb reads the text over breakfast- usually a simple _good morning_ with a flurry of endearments and emojis- and sends a few messages back to Molly before he has to head to work.

The good morning texts are always followed up with a couple afternoon messages, just things that one of them could not wait to pass along to the other. Caleb generally sends the same message twice: once to the group text containing his friends and then one to Molly.  
  
After a few weeks Jester texts him and Caleb makes the mistake of answering her because now he is bombarded with silly pictures and random observations from the wild mind of Jester Lavorre on a near constant basis. Molly hadn’t been kidding when he’d called her a notorious texter. She is clearly delighted at having someone new to talk to, and so she wastes no time in telling him everything she can possibly think of. He saves her messages for the end of the day to look through over dinner with Nott because they entertain her just as much as him.  
  
Within a month, Nott and Jester have begun texting one another somehow, and Caleb is part of a group chat with Molly, Yasha, Nott, and Jester. It’s a strange sequence of events, but Caleb isn’t about to complain.  
  
Between that group chat, the group chat he has with Fjord, Beau, Nott, and Caduceus, as well as his solo messages between Nott, Molly, and Bryce, Caleb’s phone is now almost constantly dinging for one reason or another, but he finds that the annoying little bell chime is the sound of friendship, and he can’t bring himself to put his phone on silent unless he is in class lecturing. Even then he keeps it on vibrate and can feel against his thigh a frequent pulsing buzz that signals someone has thought to include him in their day.

Eventually, Beau, Fjord, and Caduceus take notice of small changes in Caleb’s behavior- mostly the fact that he checks his phone more often, and frequently lets a small smile slip at the sight of a text. Caleb is forced to reveal everything to them as well. They take things in varying strides, when Caleb finally admits he’s in a long-distance relationship. Beau is instantly on guard about Mollymauk and demands to know everything about him and questions Caleb’s sanity. Even when she calls him stupid, he sees the worry in her eyes and knows she is showing she cares in the only way she knows how. Fjord doesn’t really have a lot of interest, just remarks that Caleb seems happier and leaves it at that. Caduceus is extremely pleased, telling Caleb that seeing him happy and social makes Caduceus happy. Then he hands him a cup of tea, “On the house,” and they discuss the next shipment of books Caduceus plans to order.  
  
When he tells Molly that his friends know, Molly is equally pleased. Molly asks about their reactions, and suddenly Caleb is sending Molly pictures of him and his friends- pictures he once hated because he was in them, but now he can’t help but share them with pride.  
  
Molly seems equally happy that Caleb is opening up more, and as the days pass by, Caleb finds himself more and more at ease with the direction his life has taken. He still has his same routine, still deals with the same trivialities of work and research, but he feels a distinct sensation of joy thrum through him, knowing that at any moment, his same old routine will be disrupted by a message. Usually from Jester. Often from Molly. It’s a lovely sort of different, the kind he never thought to hope for but now that he has it, he wonders why he actively deprived himself of it for so long.

Before Nicodranis things had been… fine. He loved his work, loved his friends, but things had been blurred in a solemn shade of grey. But now? Now life is vibrant and beautiful, colored in shades of lavender.

And Caleb Widogast can safely say that he has never been happier.  
  



	6. Visual Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb does some self-reflection; Molly and Caleb spice up their routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your views, kudos, and comments on chapter five! I hope you enjoy this (NSFW) chapter!

**Chapter Six - Visual Aid**

  
One evening, a little over four months after his world changed for the better, Caleb sits at his desk in his room typing up research notes he’d taken during his stargazing the night before. Nott and Beau are out for a girl’s night, and the only sounds in the apartment are Caleb’s typing, Frumpkin’s purring in his lap, and the sound of Molly humming absently as he gets ready for work. They’re video-chatting with each other, but not really talking. It’s a simple act of domesticity they’d discovered a few weeks back- have each other on the screen but doing their own things. It makes it feel like they’re together, despite being miles apart. 

The distance has also done nothing to keep them from growing closer. Somehow it’s easier for Caleb to be more open over the phone, in his own room, Molly’s face on the screen or his soft breathing on the other end of the line. Maybe it’s just  _ Molly, _ Caleb wonders sometimes, as he reveals bits and pieces of himself, always surprised at how easy it is. He hasn’t brought up his past, not the parts he dreads mentioning, but otherwise he and Molly speak openly and freely, and never has Caleb felt so at ease with anyone, except perhaps Nott.

For the moment however, Caleb simply enjoys the soft, distracted melody Molly hums as he brushes on highlighter to make his cheeks shimmer under the stage lights. Caleb studies his notes for a moment, not liking how he’d phrased a particular section, then resumes typing once he rearranges the hastily jumbled mess in his mind into a more coherent thought. When he starts typing, he glances over to the phone propped up nearby to see Molly watching him. They share a smile, then go back to their respective obligations. 

Molly has confessed, after the third time they’d video chatted with each other, that he enjoys the rhythmic typing of Caleb’s mechanical keyboard in the background. It’s a satisfying sound, he’d said, and so Caleb keeps the phone close to the keyboard so Molly can enjoy listening to the fast paced clacking of the keys. Molly doesn’t know this, but there have been times when the words Caleb needs have escaped him, or he’s lost in thought, so he simply types Molly’s name over and over, at varying speeds, just so the tiefling can have the soothing sound while Caleb thinks. 

Thankfully Caleb is actually getting work done now, which is how he can justify glancing away from his notes every minute or so to glance at Molly, taking in the sight and sound of their mutual domesticity. It’s lovely, simply existing together like this, even when miles separate them. Caleb pauses to reread over a section of notes, and in the absence of his clacking keyboard he can hear Yasha moving about in the background of Molly’s room, a simple shuffling and the sound of a page turning every so often. Occasionally Molly says something to her, and Caleb can hear a soft, usually monosyllabic reply. 

Before long the peace and quiet is ruined when Jester appears, and in her typical chaotic fashion, she snatches the phone from where it rests on Molly’s desk, greeting Caleb as she moves the phone frantically to keep it out of Molly’s reach, ignoring his annoyed protests.    
  
“Hi, Cay-leb!”    
  
Caleb will never tell her, but secretly he loves the way she elongates his name. It’s adorable.    
  
“Hallo, Jester.”    
  
“Whatcha doin?”    
  
“Typing up notes.”    
  
“Ooh what kind of notes?”   
  
“Research notes."

“Ooh so like it’s a bunch of nerdy stuff,” Jester determines. “Molly thinks it’s really sexy when you talk all nerdy.” 

" Okay, Jester that’s enough, goodbye!” Molly snatches away the phone and there’s a commotion as Caleb watches the camera shakily catch the image of Molly shoving Jester toward Yasha and Jester laughing as Yasha shushes her. Finally she just tosses the girl over her shoulder and carries her outside.    
  
Once things settle, Molly rights the phone so Caleb can see him.   
  
“Sorry about that.”    
  
“It’s fine,” Caleb assures him. “I am used to it by now.” He pauses, then decides to press the issue, because why not? Molly is flushed, and Caleb wonders how long he can make that color remain. 

“Is it true?” 

Molly’s cheeks darken and Caleb smirks. He’ll have to thank Jester the next time he texts her. 

“What?” Molly asks, playing dumb. 

“That you like how smart I am.” 

“I’ve never denied that.”    
  
“Ja, but Jester said you thought it was sexy. Do you think it is sexy when I talk about my studies, Mollymauk?”    
  
“...Maybe...” Molly admits, flush spreading drastically as he quickly looks away.    


“There is nothing to be ashamed of,” Caleb says. “It is nice… knowing you think it’s...sexy.” He clears his throat and takes a moment before he continues. He can’t believe he’s doing this, flirting so  _ blatantly  _ with Molly, but he also enjoys the hammering feeling in his chest as he trips over his words. It’s an elating kind of rush, a fear akin to the moments before the plunge of a roller coaster: terrifying but so incredibly thrilling. “For the record, I think you are… very sexy when you sing.” 

Molly’s blush remains, but his gaze turns predatory. “Do you now?” 

“Yes,” Caleb says simply. “You, ah. You also put your hips to good use.”

“That I do,” Molly says knowingly. 

“It, um. Thinking about you performing like that-“ Caleb shuts his eyes and curses himself. His plan has backfired horribly. 

“Yes?” Molly prompts, expectantly, chin resting in his palm as he waits for Caleb to finish his thought.

_ In for a copper,  _ Caleb thinks helplessly.  


“It’s um. It’s… it-“ he stops, takes a breath and forces out the words. “Thinking about you performing is arousing.”

Molly’s expression turns  _ devilish.  _ “Well. Definitely not going to forget  _ that _ .” He pauses, then somehow that look on his face gets even more sinister.  “Maybe I can give you a private performance later?” 

Caleb can feel heat spread equally between his face and his groin, and he lets out a choked sound before catching himself and, embarrassed, drops his head to hide in his hands, the action startling Frumpkin, which causes the cat to jump off him and move to the couch. 

They’ve talked about that night a few time before, and Caleb has thought about it many more times in the dead of night. He can only assume Molly has done the same, but neither of them have really broached the topic of sex in a long-distance sense, more focused on getting to know one another instead. Caleb has considered it a couple times but his anxiety always bolts his mouth shut. But this suggestion from Molly... this could be the knock that swings that door wide open. 

“That would be wonderful,” Caleb mutters, embarrassed and mildly turned on. 

Molly laughs and the sound is so tantalizing and sincere that Caleb can’t help but smile against his palms. He sits back up, still red faced as he watches Molly.    
  
“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Molly observes.    
  
“You fluster me easily.”    
  
“Mmmhmm,” Molly says knowingly, wiggling one brow suggestively and Caleb realizes now that he is so easily flustered because Molly  _ actively _ tries to fluster him.   
  
“Ah.”    
  
“See,” Molly says with that charming grin of his as he fans himself with his hand. “So smart.”    
  
After a little more teasing, Molly glances at the clock and sighs. “I have to go,” he says as he blows Caleb a kiss. “I’ll be thinking of you up there,” Molly promises, and Caleb swallows thickly, feeling a jolt of desire course through him.    
  
“I will be thinking of you too.”    
  
“Keep that up, Mr. Caleb and I might have to cancel my set and just stay up here with you,” Molly offers suggestively before stopping. “I mean. Would- is that something you would want?”

“I would like that,” Caleb answers almost too quickly, as if he hasn’t been imagining it since the moment Molly mentioned a private show. “I’ve, ah, never had much interest in anything like that before. But.. Ja. You have to go to your show but, m-maybe after? Nott is out with Beau tonight so I am, um, alone. I was going to go to the roof and use my telescope for a bit but I think I would r-rather…. I-if you want.”    
  
“I very much want.”    
  
Caleb lets out a shuddering breath. “I very much want, too. I miss you.”

Molly’s eyes are glazed over in desire, but he forces himself to shake out of it and lets out a nervous, awkward laugh.    
  
“Well, I have never wanted to not do my job so badly in my life,” he says, moving over to his vanity to scribble something down. He presses it to the mirror then picks up the phone to show Caleb. It’s a purple sticky note that in all caps reads:    
  
_ CALL CALEB RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!  _

Caleb squints and after a moment his mouth falls agape. “Is-did you draw a  _ dick _ by my name _?” _

Molly shrugs. “I mean. I want to make sure I remember just how urgent this reminder is.” 

Caleb laughs, and any worry or anxiousness over their conversation melts away at Molly’s obvious excitement. Molly wants this, wants to be with him, even if it’s over phones and reliant upon their own hands. He wants it.    
  
_ Gods _ , Caleb thinks, _ how did I ever get so lucky?  _ _   
_   
“You’re going to be late,” he says at length. Molly curses and moves toward the door.    
  
“I’ll be back in a few hours,” he promises. “Don’t do anything without me.”    
  
“I’ll keep my hands to myself. Or. Well. _ Off _ myself, I suppose.” 

“Oh my god, that is so fucking hot,” Molly gushes softly, then collects himself, realizing he said that aloud. “Shit! Okay, see you soon, bye!”    
  
With that the screen goes dark and Caleb sees his reflection staring back. His hair is tied back in a messy half-bun, his glasses are sliding down his nose, and his cheeks are still unnaturally warm.    
  
He looks happy. He stares at the dull reflection for a few moments more, admiring how healthy he looks, how his eyes are brighter, how he doesn’t feel quite so heavy anymore. How he can feel desire pulling in his lower belly and the thought of Molly. Not just desire for what is to come in a few hours (and oh, he regrets that promise because he is half hard  _ now _ and he cannot focus) but the mere desire just to be in Molly’s presence.    
  
_ So this is love,  _ Caleb thinks, then freezes.    
  
_ Love?  _ _   
_   
He considers it. Molly makes him happy. Not in the same way that Nott and Beau and the others do. Not in the same way Jester does. Not in the same way healing and therapy has helped him be more  accepting of himself. Not in the same way Frumpkin seems able to heal every wound with a lick and a purr.    
  
No, Molly is a different kind of happiness altogether; a burning, bright, colorful happiness that makes the world so much more vibrant for his presence in it. It’s the kind of soft and gentle happiness that lingers for hours after a conversation. The kind that bubbles without cessation at the thought of a phone call later tonight- sexual promises or not- it’s the kind of happiness that comes from knowing that Molly doesn’t drain him emotionally, that his presence is a comfort and a balm against the loud chaos of the world. He’s a safe haven, even though he’s so far away, and Caleb thinks of how much more beautiful the world is now that he’s seen that it has Molly in it.    
  
Caleb reaches down and pulls back his sleeve to look at the array of scars on his left arm. They are mostly faded, and more prominently over them lies a constellation made up in black ink that covers his entire forearm, down to the wrist. He trails his finger over the pattern, coming to a stop at the juncture of his wrist where a single star rests. Absently he reaches over for his ink pen and on one side of the star writes the letter  _ M.  _ On the other side, he writes the letter  _ T.  _

He stares at it for a moment, and a soft sense of contentment covers him, warm and comforting like when Nott wraps a blanket around him after he’s fallen asleep at his telescope. 

Like the warmth of Molly’s robe. 

Caleb traces over the path on his arm again, thinking of how glad he is to have made it to the part of his life where Mollymauk Tealeaf entered the scene.

_ Love _ . 

Caleb accepts the word into his heart, accepts that it’s been there for far longer than he even realized. Accepts that, for the first time in his life, maybe he’s finally on the right path.  
  


***    
  
  


Two hours later, Caleb has managed to calm himself down and manages to work a little more on his notes. His focus gets interrupted by a text from Jester. He opens it and sees a video has been sent so he presses play. The video is slightly blurry, no doubt from where Jester has probably gotten herself hidden, but it’s of Molly, and despite the audio being a bit fuzzy, Caleb can hear Molly singing, can see those hips swaying to the music, can see the way he grips the microphone stand and-   
  
Caleb swallows thickly. His focus on work is gone.    
  
Quickly saving the document, Caleb moves to his bed. Once settled, he puts on his headphones and replays the video, watching as Molly swings and sways in that charming way of his, clearly in his element.    
  
Another video comes, followed by a text from Jester.    
  
**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙:  _ OMG CALEB MOLLY TOTALLY JUST DEDICATED THIS SONG 2 U I DIDNT GET 2 RECORD IT ALL BC I DIDNT KNO HE WAS GUNNA DO IT BUT OMG HE TOTALLY SAID THAT THIS NEXT SONG IS FOR SOMEONE SPECIAL THAT HE CARES FOR AND WISHES COULD BE HERE TONIGHT AND ITS A LOOOOOOOOVVVVEEEE SONG CALEB OMG ISNT THAT SOOOOO CUTE??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!  _ _   
_   
Caleb opens the video, and the beginning is cut off from where he assumes Jester was frantically trying to get to her phone. Even without the first two lines of the song, Caleb can instantly see what Jester means. It’s a slow and smooth love song about longing and desire and Caleb feels his heart begin to somersault in his chest.    
  
The video ends when the song is over, and Caleb instantly hits the play button again, then again.    
  
After several minutes, he gets a text.    
  
**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙:  _ DID U WATCH IT?!?!?!?!?!? CALEB CALEB DID U WATCH THE VIDEO YET _ _   
_   
**Caleb:** _ I am watching it again.  _ _   
_   
**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙:  _ AGAIN?! _ _   
_   
**Caleb:** _ Yes, again _ .    
  
**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙:  _ ISNT HE SOOOOOO DREAMY CALEB DONT YOU JUST WANT TO KISSSSSSSS HIM?!  _ _   
_   
Caleb sighs. He wants to do so much more than kiss Molly right now, but he pushes that thought aside in favor of dealing with the present issue. There will be no escaping this; even if he doesn’t answer her, Jester will just text him nonsense until he does. She has far too much time on her hands, some days.    
  
**Caleb:** _ Ja. He is very dreamy and I would very much would like to kiss him. And you may tell him that, since I’m sure you were going to anyway.  _ _   
_   
**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙:  _ CALEB!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would neverrrrr!  _ _   
_   
**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙:  _ ur right tho I totally would  _ _   
_   
**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙:  _ his set just ended im gonna go tell him rn brb!  _

A few minutes pass. 

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙: _ omg omg he blushed and said he wants to kiss u 2 omg u guys are so cute  _ _   
_   
**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙:  _ ok I’m going to stop texting u now bc he said he was going to call u so don’t do anything 2 naughty okaaaaaay?!  ;-D  _

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙:  _ 8=======D~~  _

The onslaught of texts overwhelms and shocks Caleb for a moment; then something bubbles up inside him and he bursts out laughing. Here is is, on a Friday night, watching horribly taken videos of the person he’s in love with and texting a friend who, by all rights should utterly exhaust him. But Jester has a magic all her own, and even her over abundance of nosey energy isn’t enough to tire him out.    
  
He’s still laughing when he answers Molly’s video call a few minutes later. Molly is still in his getup from the night,and he looks disheveled, tired, and beautiful. He smiles happily at the sight of Caleb, and he does a cute little wave at the camera in greeting.    
  
“Hey!”    
  
“Hallo,” Caleb says softly as he takes in the sight on the small screen before him. Molly is a vision. He’s back at the vanity and slowly begins the process of taking off the baubles that dangle from his horns and removing his makeup.    
  
“Get all your notes typed up?” He asks casually as he carefully wipes away the highlighter. Caleb is transfixed by the act, so simple and unimportant, but comforting to watch. It’s another way in which Molly chooses to be vulnerable with him, and though he probably hasn’t put any thought behind it, Caleb has and it means the world to him.    
  
“Ah, mostly,” he says as he readjusts to recline more comfortably against his headboard. “I got a bit distracted, actually.”    
  
“Oh?” Molly says, and Caleb can see him glancing down at the screen with a knowing look. “Everything okay?”    
  
“Oh, ja,” Caleb says easily. “I got distracted watching videos of a certain tiefling performing love songs.”   
  
Molly stops and looks confused. “What?”    
  
“Jester might have sent me a couple videos,” Caleb says sheepishly. “I might have watched them more than once.”   
  
Molly seems utterly pleased. “ _ That’s  _ why she said you called me dreamy and wanted to kiss me. I thought she was just being… Jester. Anyway,” he says, smirking wickedly. “Videos, huh? I hope you kept your hands  _ off _ yourself,” he teases. “I’d hate to have missed that.”    
  
“I promised,” Caleb blushes. “Though  _ that  _ would have been hard to accomplish with how much Jester was texting me.”   
  
“Oh dear. What  _ else _ did Jester say?”    
  
“Hold on and I will tell you,” Caleb says, closing out the video message to open his texts. Molly sees his screen go dark but he can still hear Caleb shuffling about, and then hears Caleb speak, in his best interpretation of Jester’s voice: “Oh em gee Cay-leb, Molly totally just dedicated this song to you. I didn’t get to record it because I didn’t know he was....gu-nna... do it, but oh em gee he totally said that this next song was for someone special that he cares for and wishes could be here tonight and it’s a... ahem, looooooooveee song Caleb, oh em gee isn’t that so cute?”    
  
By the time he finishes and opens the video back up so he can see Molly, Molly is laughing hysterically, face a darker purple from the effort.    
  
“I need you to read Jester’s texts out loud more often, holy shit that was amazing!” He says through a breathless laugh, “Oh, Caleb, no that was incredible!”    
  
“I am glad you find my Jester impression so amusing.”    
  
“No, it’s a terrible impression! I’m so sorry, but hearing you say oh em gee is hilarious! Oh gods, my stomach hurts!”   
  
“Well, then,” Caleb says, closing out the video once more and pulling up Jester’s texts. He reads all of their conversation, using his normal voice for himself, then his squeaky, thickly accented voice for Jester that has Molly cackling. By the time Caleb returns the video so he can see Molly, Molly is in tears, and is struggling to breathe. 

“Oh gods, this is the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced!”    
  
Caleb smirks, and it’s so thrilling to see that Molly’s absolute, uncontrollable mirth is because of him. He’s made Molly laugh to the point of delirium: he’s made Molly tear up and clutch at his sides in a vain attempt to get his laughter under control. More than the night they spent together in Molly’s bed, more than the kisses they desperately presses together, Caleb feels like this is the his most treasured moment with Molly: he’s brought Molly a moment of unbridled happiness, making a bit of a fool of himself in the process, but if it Molly keeps looking at him like that, like he has the key to a freshly discovered source of happiness, Caleb thinks he will have no problems being a fool.    
  
_ Love makes fools of us all,  _ he read in a book once.    
  
_ Then a fool I shall gladly be, if this is what it gets me,  _ Caleb’s heart seems to say. His head doesn’t disagree.    
  
Once Molly calms down, though it takes a couple minutes, he picks up the phone and moves to his bed. He takes a moment to compose himself, then in a more serious tone says, “I really would like to kiss you. It’s been way too long.”    
  
“It has,” Caleb agrees softly. “I am glad we speak so often like this but...”   
  
“It isn’t the same.”    
  
“Nein, it is not.”    
  
“Would you-“ Molly seems a little hesitant at first, but then seems to find some courage and presses on, “Are you still up for doing stuff over video? I know it’s not the same, but I have to admit touching myself just isn’t the same without you involved.”   
  
Caleb’s eyes widen, and a jolt of electricity shoots through him at the confirmation of his earlier thought, going straight to his groin. 

“You’ve touched yourself... th-thinking about me?”    
  
“Yeah,” Molly admits. “I hope that’s okay.” 

It takes Caleb a moment to summon the words. “I-it is more than okay,” he stammers out. “I have thought of you, too.”    
  
Molly perks up. “Yeah?”    
  
“A few times. On nights when I missed you more than others. I thought about our time together.”   
  
“And..?” Molly presses.    
  
“And...t-touched myself.”    
  
“Would you show me?”    
  
Caleb’s heart stops momentarily, then starts back up at lightning speed. “Um-“    
  
“You don’t have to! No pressure. I could show you or we can do nothi-“   
  
“Call me back on Skype,” Caleb says quickly, decidedly, as if he’s trying to beat his own fear to the punch. “This will be easier on a computer than holding the phone. Two minutes.”    
  
With that he drops the call, leaving Molly momentarily stunned before he scrambles for his laptop. They’ve Skyped a few times, but found it easier to use phones to move around. This however, this is a different scenario all together and so Molly wakes up his laptop, lightly tapping it as if that would encourage it to load faster, then drags a chair over to the large vent and screws tight the screws so no nosey tiefling’s can try to drop in. He slides the roller to shut the vent entirely, making it so no one can peak in, though he doubts it’ll do much for sound, then runs back to his bed to see his computer is ready to go and quickly opens the program to see Caleb is online. As per usual, his default “ _ Researching - Please Do Not Disturb” _ setting is up. Molly knows better- has explicit permission to disturb all he wants, and so he starts the call. The call barely has time to connect before Caleb answers, looking flushed and eager and nervous, and Molly feels his heart surge, swelling with love and admiration for the man on the other side of the screen.    
  
“Hey.”    
  
“Hallo again.”    
  
“So,” Molly says, moving to his bed and sitting back slightly so Caleb can see him. Caleb is positioned at his desk, but his camera is angled in a way that Molly can see most of him from where he’s seated. Though both are still clothed, the thought of what is about to occur has Molly ready to rip everything off his person right this moment.    
  
“So,” Caleb echos.    
  
“What did you think about,” Molly asks softly, with great anticipation, “When you touched yourself?”   
  
“You,” Caleb says simply, “Um. The way you looked that first night on stage. How you… sounded. How you moved. How good it felt to be in your arms the last night I was there. Kissing you. How I...” he pauses, uncertain.    
  
“How....?” Molly presses gently.    
  
Caleb takes a long, slow breath. “How I... how I want you to fuck me the next time I see you.”    
  
Molly takes a shaky breath, and feels his cock twitch as the thought of being buried within Caleb fills his mind.    
  
“Oh, gods, I want to fuck you, Caleb,” Molly breathes hotly, and he can’t help it anymore, he palms himself over his pants. He can see Caleb’s gaze zero in on the motion. With deliberation, Molly does it again, and groans as the friction both eases and increases the ache.    
  
“Tell me, Mollymauk. What will you do with me?”    
  
“Oh fuck,” Molly murmurs, and his hands trail up to slowly unbutton his shirt. He slips out of it and watches with great appreciation as Caleb strips off his own shirt, with significantly less flair.    
  
“First I’d take you out to dinner,” Molly says, hands trailing over himself, loving how Caleb’s gaze intensely follows the movement of his hands over his chest, neck, across the vibrant tattoos that paint his body.    
  
“And while it’ll seem like we’re having a totally normal dinner, I’m going to be riling you up. You see, the great thing about tiefling’s are our tails, and though no one will be aware, I’ll be busy sliding my tail up and down your legs, pressing against you, just so-“ and here he brings his tail up to press against his own arousal, and he hears Caleb groan through his own gasp of pleasure. “I’ll tease you until you can hardly stand it. But I’ll insist on buying you dessert; we haven’t seen each other in so long, we deserve a treat,” he breathes, and here he can’t stand the pressure anymore and undoes his pants, and the relief is instant, though now he misses the pressure that had added to his desire.    
  
“We’ll both be so worked up by then that we might not make it back here. I might have to pull you into the nearest alley and insist you get in your knees for me, but I won’t let you touch yourself. That’ll be my treat.”    
  
“Gods above Molly...”   
  
“Once you’ve gotten me off and are so hard you’re leaking, I’ll get us back to my room,” Molly continues, and he pauses long enough to grab the vial of oil he keeps in his nightstand. “I’ll lay you down... and kiss every inch of your body. Every single scar, every freckle, I’m going to get my mouth on all of you.”    
  
Caleb isn’t even touching himself, more invested in the filthy tale Molly is weaving. His hand trembles and he swallows a moan as Molly lazily strokes himself.

“I’ll tease you some more, kissing and licking and sucking until you are about to go mad from how badly you want me,” Molly continues, “Then I’ll give you a taste of what you want- touch yourself, darling. Please. I want to see you.” 

Almost as if he’d been waiting for permission to do exactly that, Caleb unbuttons his own pants and shoves them down, gripping himself lightly.    
  
“Good,” Molly coos, and he allows himself to enjoy a couple slow strokes for himself. Caleb’s gaze is ravenous, and he strokes a few more times, letting out a needy moan in the hopes of stirring Caleb up.    
  
It does.    
  
Caleb strokes himself a little more, his other hand gripping his thigh as if that’s the only thing keeping him from losing himself in the fantasy.    
  
“I’ll open you up, so slowly, darling. So maddeningly slow. Gods, how I want to savor you; savor every single cry and groan and tremble from where I have a finger- two fingers- in you.”

Caleb’s breath hitches. “Mol-“

“Do you want something, dear?” 

“Y-You.”

“Mmm,” Molly hums, “You already have me. You’ll have to be more specific. I’ve already got three fingers in you, love. What more could you want?” 

“Molly,” Caleb whines. “Please.”    
  
“Mmm, I need more,” Molly decides as he cups himself with his other hand, and Caleb’s jaw drops slightly, and Molly wonders if it’s from a phantom desire to have him in his mouth.    
  
Caleb whimpers and Molly can’t help but stare at the image of Caleb stroking himself, how wrecked Caleb looks after a few dirty words and a couple jerks of his hand. He’s beautiful as he touches himself to Molly’s words and Molly strokes a little harder, a little quicker, and tells Caleb to try again. 

“Your cock, Molly. Please,” Caleb breathes, voice ragged as he pumps himself, picking up his pace to match Molly.

“Yes, love. It’s yours! It’s all yours! Gods, I want to fuck you into the mattress. I want to fucking ruin you for anyone else! Gods, Caleb I-“ 

A strangled sound leaves Molly, and he surprises himself as he comes. Despite the urge to close his eyes and ride out the wave, he forces himself to keep his eyes peeled to the screen, and watches as Caleb follows him over the edge.    
  
There’s several moments of silence where they both try to catch their breath, and Molly can’t help but sag against the headboard of his bed, looking a disheveled mess. He’s hanging out of his pants and thinks he probably looks ridiculous, but Caleb is sagging against his chair, reaching absently for a towel he apparently snagged in their two minute flurry to grab their computers, and then tosses it aside. Molly can’t bring himself to move so he merely watches as Caleb holds a finger up, asking for a minute. Skype cuts off and a moment later Molly’s phone rings. Quickly, Molly grabs a few tissues and haphazardly cleans himself up, then answers the phone. He sees Caleb, clearly lying on his bed now, shirt back on. Molly shifts so he can lay down too, and if he pretends, it almost feels like he’s lying next to Caleb.    
  
Almost.    
  
“I want to see you,” he says after a moment. “I miss you.”   
  
“I miss you too,” Caleb whispers, then swallows thickly. “I was thinking, actually…”

“I love it when you think. It’s hot.” 

A surprised smile spreads across Caleb’s face and he turns his head to his face is obscured by a pillow. Apparently dirty talk is fine, but cute compliments are too much. It’s utterly endearing. 

“Thank you,” Caleb says after a moment, turning back to face the camera. 

“You were thinking?” Molly prompts, and he can feel himself still trying to catch his breath. 

“I wanted to… to ask if Nott and I could come down in two months for Winter’s Crest. The university will be closed so I will not miss work, not really, and I’ve always wanted to show Nott the Coast. And then she could meet Jester and Yasha too. And of course, we could be together for a week.” 

Excited, Molly bolts upright. “That’s a wonderful idea!"

Caleb breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh,  _ gut.  _ I’ve been thinking about this for a bit, but wasn’t certain when or how to bring it up. I didn’t want to seem as if I was intruding.”    
  
“Please, dear, intrude. I miss you.”    
  
“I miss you too.”    
  
“I think it’s a great plan. And Jester will be excited to meet Nott.”    
  
“It will also keep her occupied while we... catch up.”    
  
Molly’s grin grows devious. “Why, Mr. Caleb, are you planning on seducing me while you’re here?”    
  
“I, uh... I don’t think I am very good at seducing anyone. But you are more than welcome to seduce me.”    
  
“I can’t wait.”    
  
They work out the dates to come, and Caleb tells Molly once he has confirmed things with Nott- this is technically a present for her, after all- he will let him know they are good to go.    
  
After that they reluctantly bid each other good night and end the call. Caleb sighs as he looks at his arm once more. The  _ M T  _ is smudged, but still readable. Caleb shivers. 

He’s going to Nicodranis to see Molly. 

He’s going to tell him about his past.    
  
Because he’s in love with him. 

He’s in love with Molly and Molly deserves to know the truth before he does something stupid like fall in love with Caleb too. Caleb covers his arm with his sleeve, and prepares himself for bed. 


	7. Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly seeks out some advice; Molly and Caleb are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos, and commented on the last chapter. As always, your comments are so nice to read (especially after a day like today- had to take my cat to the ER. Everything is fine, more or less, but man was that terrifying)- so thank you! Reading your kind words always cheers me up! 
> 
> How about the Search for Grog, huh? I've not watched a lot of C1, but I knew enough to be able to appreciate what was happening, and wow, what a ride! 
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven - Ruin**

 

  
“May I come in?”   
  
“Of course, my dear.”   
  
Molly pushes open the door to the grand suite of the Lavish Chateau and steps inside. Lounging on a sofa on the other end of the room is Marion Lavorre, as elegant as always. Even when dressed in a simple sundress, she is the epitome of grace and poise. Molly wishes, not for the first time, that he could be as lovely as her.

She looks up at Molly and smiles sweetly, that ever-present motherly affection shining in her eyes. “What can I do for you my dear?”

Molly shuffles a little closer. He’s not intimidated by her- Marion Lavorre is far too sweet and loving to be feared- but he can’t help the uncharacteristic flutter of nerves that makes his insides tumble. “I wanted to, well, sort of tell you something and sort of ask permission for something, I suppose.”

Marion smiles and puts aside the book she’s reading. “Of course my love. Come here.” She sits up all the way to give Molly her full attention and pats the spot next to her. Molly moves to the seat and sits, turning to face Marion. “So, what do you need to ask?”

“So, you know how I’ve mentioned Caleb, right?”

He says _mentioned_ as if he hasn’t gushed about Caleb over and over again to Marion over the past four months, telling her everything about how funny Caleb is, how smart Caleb is, how _cute_ Caleb is. Molly is certain at this point he’s done nothing _but_ mention Caleb to her, but she’s never seemed to mind; in fact she seems ridiculously pleased over the budding relationship.

“You’ve mentioned him, ” She gives him a knowing, playful look.

“Well, something’s come up.”

“Oh dear,” Marion sighs, and he sees her smile start to fade. “I hope you haven’t come to me with a broken heart, my darling. I promise, if he’s hurt you I will-“   
  
“No!” Molly stops her, catching her hand in his. “No, he hasn’t broken my heart. Quite the opposite, actually.”   
  
Marion’s tense gaze relaxes and she lets out a breath of relief. “Oh, good! You are quite fond of him.”

“I am,” Molly nods. “And that’s why I’m here. You see, he wants to visit for the Winter’s Crest holiday. Him and his roommate- I think Jes told you about her?”   
  
“Oh, yes, the young goblin girl. Jester adores her. I am so glad she’s been able to make friends, despite our… situation.”

“Jester is happy, I think,” Molly encourages her. “And she texts Caleb a lot too. I think it might do her some good as well to see Caleb and Nott.”  
  
“I agree,” Marion nods. “She shouldn’t suffer for my-“ she cuts herself off. “Well, anyway. I suppose you’re asking if we can book them rooms? It is no problem at all, my love.”   
  
“Well, actually, I was just going to make sure you wouldn’t care if... well, if Nott stayed with Jes and if Caleb stayed with me the week they’re here. I know it’s... it’s lost business, technically but-“   
  
“Molly, darling, you do not need to worry,” Marion soothes him gently, running a soft hand down his cheek. “If that is what you want then that is fine. We have no problems filling up rooms.” She gives him a wink. “But I suppose you’ll want some time off in the evenings to be with him?”   
  
“Um, actually,” Molly flushes. He can dirty talk Caleb with no qualms over the computer, but the mere thought of telling his mother-figure -  a damned courtesan, no less!- what he’s about to tell her makes his cheeks burn. “Just my nights bartending. I still want to sing.”   
  
“Oh?” Her brow cocks, and he knows she has an inkling as to why.   
  
“Caleb likes it. When I sing.”   
  
“I’m sure he does. You are very good.” She taps his leg playfully. “You put those hips of yours to very good use, my dear.”   
  
Molly has the decency to blush. “He’s uh… he’s said as much.”   
  
“Darling, you don’t have to be shy,” she tells him softly. “Not with me. I think nothing of it.”   
  
“It’s not that,” Molly says, then relents, “I mean, I guess I imagine this is what it’d be like talking to a mother about this sort of thing; you are basically my mother.”   
  
Pride flashes across Marion’s face. “And you are basically my other child.”   
  
Comfort warms Molly’s heart at that, and he continues. “It’s not the sex that has me flustered,” he admits, “The sex, even long distance, is great. New, but… yeah, it’s great. But there’s, uh, something else.”   
  
“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”   
  
Molly nods.   
  
“This is good, my little amethyst.” Molly grins at the nickname. It had started as a joke by Jester, who thought it funny that they were all the colors of gems. Marion had loved the idea and with Molly’s permission had kept the term of endearment. “I’m glad you’re in love. You seem so much happier. More complete. Love suits you beautifully.”   
  
“I’m afraid he won’t love me back,” Molly confesses after a moment. “I know I can be a bit… much. And I’m afraid I’m going to end up scaring him off.”

Her eyes harden. “If he cannot handle you then he is a fool.” As quickly as that, her gaze softens once more and she takes his face in her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. “And you are not too much. You are _you,_ Mollymauk Tealeaf, and beautifully so. I think you are letting bad thoughts drown out good ones. I don’t think your Caleb would come all this way if he didn’t care. Maybe it’s too soon for him to know if it’s love- I know you said he’s a bit skittish- but maybe this week together will help him come to a realization, if he’s not there already.”   
  
“Maybe,” Molly agrees softly. “I know he has… a past. I think maybe he thinks I’ll hate him for it, whatever it is. He has scars too. Lots of them. Bad ones.”

“Well,” Marion thinks for a moment. “My advice is this: don’t rush anything; don’t push him. He may not be ready yet, but when he is, listen to him. He may not be ready to let you love him, but you can still show him he is loved by hearing him.”

“I can do that.”

“I know you can, my dear,” Marion smiles. “I would also advise you not to tell him how you feel until you _know_ in your heart it’s right. He may not be ready to hear it, but that doesn’t mean he won’t feel the same. Just be patient; listen to your heart, judge the moment. You’ll know when the time is right, whether it’s now or much later.”

Molly takes the advice to heart and nods. “Thank you."

Marion pulls Molly into a hug. “Of course my dear. You know I love you?”   
  
“I love you too.”   
  
“You’re going to introduce him to me, aren’t you? When he comes?”   
  
“Of course! He would love to meet you.”   
  
“Good. And I cannot wait to meet him.” She pauses, then smirks. “Normally I would promise not to embarrass you, but I think you deserve to have the full experience of having a mother. So, no promises.”   
  
Molly laughs. “I’m glad I have someone who loves me enough try and embarrass me,” he says.   
  
“Then it’s settled.” Satisfied, she presses a big kiss to Molly’s cheek. “Now, would you like me to read to you?”   
  
“That would be lovely.”   
  
Curling up together, Molly listens to Marion’s voice as she reads a tale of mystery and intrigue. Not long after, Jester sneaks into the room to see her mother and gasps in excitement when she sees the scene before her. Marion stops reading and holds a hand out to her daughter. Delighted, Jester rushes to join them. Curled up against her, Marion smiles down at her two gems, the two most precious people in her world, and reads on.

  
  
***

  
“I can’t believe we are going to Nicodranis!” Nott exclaims happily as she clings to Caleb as they get ready to board the plane. It’s been two months since their initial conversation about this trip, and Caleb has waited with bated breath for this moment to arrive. Suddenly Molly is so close. In a few hours he will see Molly again, hold Molly. Kiss him.   
  
Tell him.   
  
Caleb shakes that thought away. He isn’t going to say anything until the night before he leaves, and until then he has a week with Molly. A week of wonderful moments he will treasure forever, come what may.   
  
They eventually board the plane and take their seats. Nott wiggles excitedly as she buckles in. Being her first plane ride, Caleb expected a lot of excitement, though she’s doing her best to remain inconspicuous. She’s wearing a hood and a scarf to keep her appearance blocked as much as possible, and turns her head away whenever people pass by to take their seats.   
  
Eventually they take off and she gasps and leans over Caleb to look out the window, large eyes widening further as they get further from the ground.   
  
“Wow!”   
  
“It is quite amazing, isn’t it?”   
  
They spend the rest of the flight discussing their plans. Jester wants them to hear the Ruby and Caleb wants to revisit the little bookstore he found and Nott can’t wait to meet Molly and most importantly Jester, and Nott’s eagerness bleeds through and Caleb soaks it in, and soon he’s fidgeting impatiently too.   
  
They land and once they are off the plane Caleb texts Beau.   
  
**Caleb** : _We have just landed. How is Frumpkin?_ _  
_   
A picture is sent to him several moments later and Caleb opens it to see Beau and Frumpkin cuddling together on Caleb’s couch. The cat’s eyes are closed in contentment as Beau smushes her cheek against him. She looks happy and peaceful, and it honestly would be a lovely photo of her, were it not for the middle finger sticking up at him.   
  
**Beau👊🏽** : _Hey thanks for asking about me i’m great and my boy is fine - go make kissy faces at ur bf or whatever you call him & let me & frumpkin enjoy our time together _ _  
_   
Caleb rolls his eyes. Beau hadn’t really been a cat person until she’d met Frumpkin. She liked animals, but hadn’t really favored one over the other. However Frumpkin had changed her mind the moment he curled up on her lap a few weeks after Caleb got him, and she’s been utterly smitten with him ever since, going so far as to say that Frumpkin is hers, but she lets him stay with Caleb because her place didn’t allow pets.   
  
Satisfied, Caleb pockets his phone, then he and Nott walk through the gate, anticipation rising to the point that Caleb feels like he might be sick. In a good way.   
  
He looks out and instantly sees the bright smiles of Molly, Jester, and Yasha waiting for them. Time seems to twist in a mix of fast and slow as Jester rushes full force toward them, hugging Caleb tightly before letting go and turning toward Nott.

“It’s so good to finally meet you!” She says as she plops onto the ground to be at eye level with the goblin girl. “Can I hug you?”  
  
“Oh! Sure,” Nott says, taken aback by the cheerful greeting. Jester knew she was a goblin, but Nott figured it might take time to get used to that fact. Instead she accepts Jester’s hug and returns it with equal fervor. “Oh my gosh,” Jester exclaims as she pulls back, “I can’t wait to show around it’s going to be so much fun and-“   
  
While Jester is embracing and speaking excitedly to Nott, Nott listens with increasing excitement at someone being so delighted to have her company. As they talks, Caleb moves past them, toward the bright mess of color that is Mollymauk and is caught up in the tiefling’s embrace. His own arms fling around to catch Molly in a tight hug, pressing his face into the crook of Molly’s neck. He smells the sweet floral scent of Molly, feels the velvet of his shirt, feels the warmth radiating off his skin.   
  
He’s been counting the seconds until this moment, and he can scarcely believe it’s finally here.   
  
They hold each other for a long time, still and silent, merely soaking in the feeling of having the other in their arms. Finally Molly pulls away just enough to find Caleb’s lips with his own. Caleb breathes him in, relishing the simple, lingering kiss, before they pull away and Molly smiles.   
  
“Hi.”   
  
“Hallo.”   
  
“Gods I’ve missed you,” Molly says as he resumes hugging Caleb. Caleb returns the embrace once more, uncaring that he is engaging in a very public display of affection. The public can fuck off, as far as he’s concerned: he’s missed Molly and nothing is going to keep him from this moment.

After a moment he tilts his head so he can see Yasha standing close by, and mouths a small _hello_ to her.

Her mouth quirks up in an amused expression and she nods back to Caleb.   
  
Finally Molly pulls back, but keeps one hand clasped in Caleb’s. Caleb does his best to memorize the feeling and squeezes Molly’s hand, hardly able to believe they’re really together.   
  
“You are a sight for sore eyes,” Molly says as he takes a step backwards, tugging Caleb toward the baggage claim. “I don’t want to look away from you.”   
  
“You might have to if you don’t want to crash into anything,” Caleb says as he gently tugs Molly. The tiefling moves to his side and faces forward, wrapping his other hand around Caleb’s arm.   
  
“I’ll just hang onto you instead, then. If that’s okay.”   
  
Once upon a time it wouldn’t have been. Once, Caleb would have resisted such a touch. Any touch. But he can’t resist Molly, who is stronger than any of the dark thoughts in Caleb’s head.   
  
“It is very much okay.”

  
  
***   


  
Yasha offers to carry their luggage so Jester and Nott can focus on their conversation and Molly doesn’t have to let go of Caleb. They pile into Yasha’s car and head toward the Lavish Chateau.   
  
When they arrive, Jester sinks down in her seat, mutters a couple words, then a burst of magic springs forth and the familiar half-elf woman appears before them.   
  
“Wow!” Nott exclaims, eyes sparkling with amazement. “That is incredible! How did you do that?”   
  
“You know how I’ve been telling you all about the Traveler?” Jester asks.   
  
Nott nods.   
  
“Well like, he totally taught me how to do it. I use it mostly for pranks but it’s good for walking around the hotel so I don’t get caught since technically no one knows about me.”   
  
“D-do you think the Traveler could teach me how to do that?” Nott asks shyly, and Caleb feels a pang of sadness for the girl.   
  
“Oh, of course! I can totally ask him to teach you,” Jester says happily, “We can talk to him tonight. He’s a little shy around other people and usually only talks to me but I bet if we ask him reeeaallly nicely he’ll say something!”   
  
“Okay!” Nott agrees as they all exit the car. Molly gives Caleb a sympathetic look, one that seems to ask _does she not want to be a goblin?_ and to which Caleb offers a look that says _no._ _  
_ _  
_ Molly offers a glance to Nott who is walking with Jester, then gives Caleb a sad, understanding look, and they head inside.   
  
Yasha takes Nott’s luggage to Jester’s room through a secret entrance only a select few know about then deliver’s Caleb’s to Molly’s room. Then she joins the group for dinner as they all get to know each other and catch up.   
  
Once they eat, they linger for an hour or so and catch up, talking about this and that, mostly Jester talking about pranks she’s pulled. They all listen and talk happily, but Caleb can’t help but feel a sort of frustrated impatience. He knows the schedule for their arrival includes watching the Ruby sing tonight: Jester has hyped it up so much to Nott that the goblin girl is practically wriggling out of her seat in excitement. But, for as lovely as the Ruby is, he has other desires for the evening. He feels the heat of Molly pressed next to him, feels the weight of Molly’s hand in his under the table; feels the pressure of his tail wrapped around his waist.   
  
Thoughts of their first Skype call drift into his mind, and he feels a soft pressure against his thigh, dangerously close to where he’d like to feel it. He glances out of the corner of his eye and can see Molly is thinking the same thing.   
  
He squeezes his hand and leans close to whisper, “We have waited this long; what’s a couple more hours?”   
  
“Torture,” Molly whispers back, and Caleb loves the shiver Molly’s breath against his skin creates. “You’re finally here and I want to be selfish and keep you all to myself.”   
  
“As soon as the Ruby is finished I am all yours.”   
  
“I’m half tempted to find a way to sabotage the show so it gets shut down early.”   
  
“Patience, liebling. We will be alone soon. And then you can make good on all those dirty promises you’ve been making to me.”   
  
He feels Molly tremble beside him. “Careful, dear. You’re making it awfully hard to resist you.”

Caleb leans in closer to breathe against Molly’s ear, “That isn’t the only thing that’s hard.”   
  
“Oh my _gosh_ are you two _flirting_ over there?”   
  
They pull away from each other, red faced and guilty. Jester beams. “Are you being cute or naauuugghhttyy?”

“Oh, deliciously filthy, Jester,” Molly says with a sharp lift of his brow. “First I’m going to-“   
  
“Nope, no no no!” Nott says, covering her ears. “That’s my boy you’re being gross about!”   
  
Molly laughs and settles back against his seat, satisfied for the moment.   
  
“I’ll behave,” he says with mock resignation, then Caleb feels the tip of Molly’s tail inch closer to his groin.   
  
Caleb lightly smacks the tail and Molly laughs softly as the girls go back to their conversation.   
  
“Ooh. Do that again.”   
  
Caleb rolls his eyes, and rests his hand on the tip of Molly’s tail, gently caressing it and enjoying watching Molly try not to squirm.   
  
Eventually it’s time for the Ruby’s show. Just like last time she astounds Caleb with her elegance and beauty, though he still maintains that the person beside him is far more tantalizing and beautiful.   
  
Nott sits enraptured, and after every song she tells Jester how amazing the Ruby is, careful not to refer to the woman as Jester’s mother.   
  
As the performance goes on, Molly slinks am arm around Caleb, who happily shifts in the booth so his back is pressed to Molly’s side. He feels Molly’s tail drape over his thighs and closes his eyes to breathe in the moment.   
  
Short of having Molly alone, he can’t think of anywhere he would rather be in this moment.

Finally the set ends, and after a few more minutes of chit chat, Molly tugs on Caleb’s hand impatiently and in response Caleb lets out a large yawn. “I must admit, as enjoyable as this is, I am quite tired.”   
  
“Yeah,” Molly agrees. “It’s been a long day. What’s say we all head to bed and then pick up on our adventures tomorrow?”   
  
“Uh huh,” Jester says knowingly. “Yeah. Nott, do you want to go to my room? Maybe we can pray to the Traveler for a bit and see if he talks to us?”   
  
“Oh, yes, please!” Nott says as she turns to Caleb. “I will see you in the morning?”   
  
“Of course, Schatz,” Caleb promises Nott before turning to Jester. “We are meeting-“ he rolls his eyes toward the stage- “In the morning, ja?”

She beams. “Yep!”

“ _Gut_ ,” Caleb says, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Nott’s head. “See you in the morning.” Nott smiles, and tells him goodnight.   
  
At that they split, Jester inviting Yasha to join her and Nott for a girl’s night. Yasha agrees and the three make their way to Jester’s room, taking a secret passage so as not to raise suspicion. Molly and Caleb walk hand in hand to the former’s room, tension bubbling between them so hot and heavy it’s nearly palpable.   
  
The moment the door to Molly’s room is shut they’re upon each other, frantic, heated kisses covering lips, cheeks, and throats, as Molly yanks off his top and starts to work on Caleb’s pants. Caleb is torn between trying to rid Molly of the rest of his clothing or simply hold him close, and eventually just gives in and pushes, spinning them so Molly is now pressed against the door, Caleb flat against him and practically grinding his hips against Molly’s in desperate need.

Molly shifts so he can pull one of Caleb’s legs in between his, and thrusts his hips forward with a careless, wanton moan that stirs up Caleb, causing him to hastily tug at Molly’s pants.   
  
Molly pushes Caleb back just enough to wriggle out of them, then practically claws Caleb’s shirt off him. When they’re both finally nude, Molly pushes Caleb over to his bed and crawls on top of him.   
  
“I wanted to go slow and savor you but I might also go mad if I don’t get your dick in my mouth right now.”   
  
“Well, what are you waiting for?” Caleb demands.

Molly answers with a series of hot, wet kisses down Caleb’s body before dragging his tongue over Caleb’s arousal. Caleb gasps and throws his hands out, grasping the sheets before Molly takes one of Caleb’s hands and tangles it in his hair.   
  
Molly stays down there for some time, licking and sucking Caleb’s cock with fervor. He feels frantic, feral, with a need to pull Caleb over the edge as quickly as possible. Never mind all his promises to tease Caleb all night; never mind the slow working-up until they can’t take it any longer. No, Molly needs Caleb _now,_ in whatever way he can get him.

Caleb’s hips begin jerking in a rhythm-less motion, and just as Molly thinks he’s about to drive Caleb to completion, the human shoves at Molly, who releases Caleb with a needy whine. Wasting no time, Caleb tugs him closer and the tiefling slides upward, searing his lips to Caleb’s. Reaching down, Caleb mimics their previous time together by taking both himself and Molly in hand. Molly trembles at the feeling, reaching over to try to find the lube in his nightstand while remaining attached to Caleb’s mouth. After a moment of frantic fumbling he has to pull away, growling in irritation as he does so, and grabs the bottle. Caleb releases them to collect some of the oil before his hand returns to their cocks, smearing droplets of pre-cum and oil with his thumb before stroking. 

Molly groans, head dropping to Caleb’s shoulder as he jerks in time to Caleb’s strokes. “Oh, darling,” he breathes as he presses kisses all over Caleb’s face and neck. “That’s it.”

Caleb’s only reply is a guttural sound of approval as he begins to stroke harder, faster.

The air is thick with desperation and need, and after a few more urgent strokes, Caleb finds himself back on the edge. He gives in this time, finding release a few moments before Molly follows him with a soft cry.

Sticky and satisfied, they lay together for several long moments, catching their breath, before Molly starts to tremble. He lifts his head and Caleb sees he’s laughing, a giddy look of pure joy and delight on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he says, as he tries to control his laugh. “I didn’t mean to pounce on you like that. I just couldn’t take it anymore!”

Caleb feels a small smile form on his own lips. “I am not complaining. I pounced on you, too.”

“Great minds,” Molly winks. “Don’t worry though. I’ll keep my promise,” Molly assures him, laying back down to snuggle against him. “I wrote down everything I said I’d do to you so I wouldn’t forget it.”

Caleb laughs out right at that. “I would have reminded you had you forgotten.”

Molly giggles at that, feeling sated and silly and at ease.  They go quiet after that, simply enjoying the peaceful sensation of having the other in their arms. Both are aware of the mess that needs to be dealt with, but neither are inclined to separate from the other to do anything about it.

After a few moments, Molly squeezes Caleb tighter to him and lets out a small, choked sound. “I can’t believe this isn’t a dream; you’re really, finally here.”   
  
“I’m here,” Caleb assures him, feeling tears of relief well up.

They hold each other for a few more minutes, then finally Caleb can’t stand it anymore and gently nudges Molly off him so he can slip into the bathroom and clean up. Molly follows a moment later, and once they’re finished they return to the bed, where they share languid kisses and keep themselves pressed tightly together.   
  
“I have you for a week,” Molly whispers as he peppers lazy kisses over Caleb’s face, fingers tracing over his neck, his shoulder, his chest. “A whole week with you. Do you think Jester and Nott can keep themselves occupied the whole time? I’ve half a mind to just lock us in here and not leave.”   
  
A kiss lingers between them.  

“Tempting,” Caleb agrees. “But we probably shouldn’t.” He places a quick peck on Molly’s shoulder.   
  
“Damn.”   
  
Molly presses a kiss to Caleb’s nose.   
  
“Better make the most of it now while I have you to myself, then,” Molly whispers, capturing Caleb’s lips in a kiss that promises more. “Unless you want to go to sleep?”   
  
Caleb shakes his head and traces a finger over the peacock on Molly’s cheek. “Not yet. Besides, you promised.”

“That I did.”   
  
Kisses continue, soft and slow and reverent. Caleb relishes the feel of Molly’s lips on his, stealing his breath, wrapping him up in warmth. It feels like home; like this is where he’s meant to be, where he is the most alive. Here in this moment, in a tangled mess of limbs and sheets, this is where he wishes time could stop. This moment is the culmination of everything he’s worked toward for so long. This moment, where he feels absolutely weightless yet has never felt so grounded.   
  
He is grateful for his memory in this moment, because no matter what happens this week, he has this moment in time forever seared into his mind, as warm and comforting as the kisses Molly is pressing over his lips, cheeks, throat, and chest. Fingers are moving over scars and Caleb lets out a satisfied sigh at the feeling.   
  
“You alright darling?”   
  
“Ja,” he breathes, eyes closed as he enjoys the featherlight touches against his skin. “Feels good.”   
  
A kiss is pressed to his chest. “Good.”   
  
Molly continues down that path for a while, gingerly caressing Caleb and pressing feather light kisses everywhere he can reach. After a while Caleb shifts to press closer to Molly, stopping short when he feels a hard length press against him.   
  
“Sorry,” Molly whispers, clearly not sorry as he shifts to slide one leg between Caleb’s.

“I don’t think you are.”

Molly grins. “Not in the least.”

He presses a firmer kiss to Caleb, slipping his forked tongue out to brush Caleb’s lips. “I’m afraid you’ll have to remind me what I promised. Left my notebook over there,” he gestures vaguely behind him. “Might as well be on another continent.”

“Well,” Caleb breathes, reaching down to squeeze Molly’s ass, tugging just enough so that their hips shift against each other’s. “There was talk of kissing me everywhere- though I think we’ve somewhat covered that.”

“Mmm,” Molly agrees as he presses another series of wet kisses over Caleb’s body in reply.

Caleb’s voice catches as he tries to speak. “Then you were going to open me up- oh!”

Molly presses a kiss to the tip of Caleb’s cock, grinning wickedly when it twitches against his lips. “Sounds lovely. What else?”

“You were going to-“ he breaks off, shudders as Molly cups his balls, licks a stripe up his growing erection. “Fuck me!” He groans. “Fuck me into the mattress and r- ruin me for anyone else!”

“Sounds like I’m full of good ideas,” Molly boasts as he shifts to sit up, looking around for the jar of lube he’d tossed aside from earlier. “Shall I assume you’re on board with this brilliant plan of mine?”

“ _Very_.”

Molly grins like a cat that got the cream. “Excellent.” He presses close and kisses Caleb hard. It’s messy, urgent, full of intense desire and unabashed need. Caleb clings to Molly as their mouths slide against each other’s, tongues brushing and hips grinding as their mutual desire begins to burn between them.

“Ever done this before?” Molly asks, pulling back, adjusting to better please Caleb.

“Nein,” Caleb whispers, “Or rather, no one else has.”   
  
“Got it,” Molly says before soaking his fingers before shifting Caleb for a better angle. He presses lightly against his hole and Caleb’s breath catches at the gentle pressure. He forces himself to relax and stars burst behind his eyes when he feels Molly slip a finger inside.   
  
“Oh gods,” they both breathe in unison as Molly’s finger slowly moves. Caleb tries to resist squirming and writhing against him, and after a few minutes Molly adds a second finger, followed by a third sometime later.

He takes his time with it, slowly opening Caleb as he presses soft kisses to wherever he can reach. Caleb is practically limp from how good it feels, eyes blown wide as pleasure slowly builds. Molly moves slowly, making each brush of his fingers a long and slow slide, occasionally brushing against Caleb’s prostate, and soaking up the tiny sighs and whimpers that escape Caleb as pleasure slowly but surely builds. Before long he’s babbling in Zemnian, incoherent pleadings music to Molly’s ears.   
  
“Common, dear,” he huffs at one point, his own arousal starting to make it difficult to focus on anything but the feeling of Caleb. “Need to make sure you’re good.”   
  
“‘M so good, Molly,” he mumbles, “More, please!”   
  
“Okay, okay,” Molly says, pulling away before readying himself. He hovers over Caleb, presses a kiss to his lips and murmurs, “Tell me if I need to slow down or stop.”   
  
Caleb nods furiously, and Molly thinks that Caleb would have agreed to anything in that moment, if the answer meant he’d be filled with Molly.   
  
Molly grants that wish, slow and steady, easing inside as they both struggle not to fall apart at how right it feels. Once he’s settled and ensures Caleb is alright, he shifts his hips slightly, and Caleb sobs, trying to pull Molly closer and urging him to move more. Molly obliges, sliding in and out in slow, deep movements, savoring Caleb just like he’s wanted to for months. Caleb sighs in contentment, relishing the fullness within him as Molly lazily slides in and out with a tantalizing slowness that equally feels like heaven but is so torturously slow that Caleb might scream if he can’t get some hard and fast friction soon.

But as much as Caleb wants that, Molly feels utterly content for the moment, the slow slide of skin against skin sending a never ending current of pleasure shooting through him. The feeling of being buried within Caleb is so deliciously sweet, the sight of Caleb slowly starting to fall apart under his ministrations stirring something within his cock and his heart.

Finally, the slow and steady pace is no longer enough to satisfy, and Molly is so wound up from exerting control that he slips, and jerks in an arrhythmic pattern that instantly catches Caleb’s attention. Caleb gasps the sudden change of pace, and his eyes shoot up to meet Molly’s. With matching nods, Caleb shifts his own hips upward in a silent demand for _more_. Molly promptly lifts his hips and slams into him, and Caleb moans brokenly.

“I did promise to ruin you,” Molly manages to mutter through a strangled sound of pleasure.

“Yes you did,” Caleb says. “So…?”

With a grin that could make the devil blush, Molly moves, leaning forward so he is nearly chest-to-chest to brace his hands on either side of Caleb, and _moves._ He grinds ruthlessly against Caleb, whose head has rolled to the side as he whines and moans at the feeling of being so thoroughly fucked. His legs wrap around Molly’s hips squeezing the soft flesh as he lets Molly fuck him into the mattress.

As Molly’s movements begin to falter from his own release nearing, he reaches down to grab Caleb’s cock, trying to stroke him and move within him in tandem. Caleb’s own hand wraps around Molly’s after a moment and they stroke together, hips thrusting and panting in a delirious and uncoordinated need for more, more, _more_. Finally, pleasure courses through them, white hot and burning, and they come, first Caleb, then Molly after.

Molly collapses over Caleb, struggling to keep his full weight off the human, but Caleb tugs him down so they are pressed fully together. Caleb nuzzles his head against Molly’s cheek in a near cat-like manner, and slowly, they come down from their high. Caleb’s legs release from around Molly, and he goes limp from exhaustion and contentment.

“Oh, Caleb,” Molly breathes, propping himself up a little to look at his lover. His hair is a mess, he’s sweaty and sticky, his lips are bruised and swollen and his eyes are wet with tears.   
  
He’s perfect.   
  
There’s so much Molly wants to say; there’s so much Caleb wants to say as well. But instead they just look at each other, hands idly caressing through hair and over skin, and eventually Caleb sniffles and wipes his eyes with his free hand.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he says with an embarrassed laugh. “This is just... more than I ever thought I’d ever have.”   
  
“What? Incredible sex?”   
  
Caleb lets out a sound between a choke and laugh. “Nein. Well, ja, it was amazing; I am definitely ruined, but no. I mean, to have someone who I- who means so much to me. Who makes my life so much... better.”   
  
“Oh, Caleb,” Molly coos, gently pulling out of him with a sigh and falling onto his side, tracing delicate patterns over the human's chest. “I don’t know what’s happened- you don’t have to tell me- but, whatever caused you to feel like you don’t deserve good things, don’t deserve happiness... it’s wrong. You are a beautiful, wonderful, intelligent man, and I’m so happy you actually found me worth coming back to.”   
  
“Of course you’re worth it,” Caleb breathes, as if it were criminal to think Molly was anything other than worthy. “You are so kind and sweet-“   
  
“And a loud and obnoxious tiefling. I’ve seen myself in a mirror, Caleb. I’m not the kind of person people care for. I’m an attraction, an amusement. And I _like_ to amuse, but sometimes I wonder if I’ve buried myself under a pile of showiness and attitude and no one cares enough to dig through the bullshit to try and find me.” He presses a kiss to Caleb, softly, before whispering, “But for the first time in a long time, I feel like I’m not trapped inside a prison of my own making. I feel like I can breathe again.”

”I feel like I can breathe again too.”   
  
They resume holding each other, uncaring about the mess on the sheets and on them. They simply lie there, breathing each other in, and Caleb realizes now that telling Molly the truth will be his greatest mistake. But Molly deserves the truth. If it causes him to flee, then so be it. But the truth is what he deserves. Caleb may be ruined for anyone else, but he is determined not to let himself ruin Molly.

Caleb holds Molly a little closer, a little tighter, and prays that this isn’t the beginning of the end.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, Caleb! Stop being so damn angsty! 
> 
> (Who am I kidding, this kid is 75% crippling guilt, 25% angst)
> 
> Also I just adore the thought of Molly meeting The Ruby of the Sea and her taking one look at him and going, "Yes. I am adopting you. I don't care if you're two or thirty-two, you need a mother so I am going to be your mother."


	8. Polaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb reveals his past to Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING FOR CHAPTER EIGHT: non-graphic, very brief mentions of- house fire, hospitalization, suicidal thoughts/attempted suicide (not specified how), self-harm, PTSD, child abuse, killing in self-defense, depression, racism against goblins, and mild dysmorphia. Nothing is described in any detail.
> 
> If you want to skip the worst of it, stop reading at _Caleb’s voice breaks-_ and pick up again at _“I went to college not long after."_

**Chapter Eight - Polaris**

****  
  
Molly wakes up softly, a gentle shift from sleep to consciousness. He’s warm, curled up against the thin frame of Caleb, whose mouth is slightly hanging open, a soft snore escaping him as he continues to sleep. Molly smiles, watching the soft rise and fall of Caleb’s chest, bare and peppered with a couple yellowing bruises from where Molly had indulged himself the night before. The fresh bruises mix with old scars, mangled things that more than hint at a life hard fought. Molly only has a mild interest in them: it’s Caleb’s story to tell, and only when he tells it will Molly let himself dwell on how Caleb came to bear them. Until then it isn’t his place to pry, and he won’t speculate beyond the obvious fact that the scars on his shoulders are clearly burns.

Rather than think of that, he lets his thoughts drift back to the fresh, small bruises and how they got there. A fleeting smile crosses his lips as he reaches over to lightly brush a fingertip over the nearest one. Caleb stirs a little, but does not waken, and Molly resumes lightly stroking the spot, where he can make out the slightest imprint of a bite mark.

It’s strange, he thinks as he watches Caleb, just how easy it was to fall in love. Molly, at least the version of him that he remembers, has seldom felt strong attachment for anyone or anything outside Jester, Yasha, and the Ruby. Everything else has been fleeting- as fleeting as his past life- and he’s prided himself on not really getting attached to anyone romantically. Dalliances with the occasional patron weren’t unheard of, but they were often understood to be a one and done deal.

People want to fuck tiefling’s, not have relationships with them.

Molly’s often feels like a shimmering sideshow attraction that’s meant to be ogled for a night and then forgotten about within the week. He’d been fine with that, if he’s honest with himself; fine with having only a few close-knit friends and a trail (small though it may be) of lovers left behind.

But then Caleb Widogast swept into his life with fire in his eyes and a nervous disposition and-

And he didn’t forget.

Perfect memory or not, Caleb has yet to forget him. He always texts back when Molly sends him a message. Always answers his phone calls. Always smiles when his face pops up on the screen for a video call. Came all the way to Nicodranis _just_ to see him.

Caleb sees the brightly colored and bejeweled mess that is him- that is _Molly_ \- and has decided he likes it. He’d said as much last night, and though Molly is well aware people say things they don’t mean in moments post-coitus, he knows Caleb pretty well by now, and knows that Caleb only ever speaks the truth- whether or not he’s just been fucked.

But even still, Molly can hardly believe someone as smart, as adorable, as wonderful as Caleb, could ever see something worthwhile in him. His heart twists in his chest, overcome with love and adoration for the sleeping man beside him. He wants so badly to shake Caleb awake, pin him to the bed, and tell him how much he loves him. He wants to thank him for _seeing_ him, for seeing all the bullshit and not being put off. For being able to look _past_ the bullshit and still finding someone worthwhile.

Gods, Molly wants to tell him _so badly.  
_

_Patience, Molly,_ he reminds himself as he gets a grip on his thoughts. _It’s not the right time. Don’t rush. Don’t rush._

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. Groaning, but grateful for the interruption, Molly pulls away from Caleb, grabs his silk robe, and cracks the door open.   
  
Jester’s half-elf disguise stands before him, and she gives him a wide grin and wiggles her brows at Molly’s disheveled appearance.   
  
“Good morning,” she says in a voice far too cheerful for whatever time it is. “I wanted to inform you that you are invited to breakfast with Madame Lavorre. Please join her in one hour.”

Molly keeps a straight face, lest anyone be nearby.

“Thank you, dear. We will be there shortly.”   
  
“Mmhmm.” Jester wags her brows again, dropping the pretense. “Did you sleep well? Did you _sleep?”_

He rolls his eyes. So much for that.

“Go away.”   
  
“I’ll take that as a ‘no’.” She said in a playful voice. “Well, go get ready. And don’t get distracted, Molly. Breakfast is in an hour.”

At that she flounces away and Molly shuts the door, resisting the urge to slam his head against it.   
  
“Who was that?” Caleb asks from the bed. Molly looks over and sees Caleb slowly sitting up, hair mused and a soft, sleepy look on his face. Molly feels his heart clench in his chest at the sight; it’s such a small, sweet moment, and it strikes him with a force that almost knocks him off balance that he wishes he could repeat this moment every day for the rest of his life.

_I’m worse off than I thought._

On unsteady legs, Molly approaches the bed and leans down to press a kiss to Caleb’s forehead.   
  
“Just Jester. Breakfast is in an hour.”   
  
“Oh,” Caleb says, stifling a yawn. “I suppose I should get up, then.” He pushes the bed coverings back and motions toward the bathroom. “Do you mind if I use your shower?”

“Not at all,” Molly says. “In fact, I’ll join you.”

Caleb gives him a pointed look and Molly throws up his hands in defense. “I’ll behave. Promise. Just rinsing off. No fun stuff.”   
  
Caleb stares at him with a look that says he clearly doesn’t believe him, and they move to the shower.

 

***

  
Fifty minutes later they stand at the door to the Ruby’s suite. Molly knocks on the door and a moment later they are let in by a disguised Jester. Once they’re inside she drops her disguise. Nott is already seated, doing her best to politely eat a piece of bacon as the Ruby speaks to her. Marion looks up at Caleb and Molly and smiles, standing to move to Caleb.   
  
“Hello,” she says softly as she reaches him. “It’s is a pleasure to meet you. I’m Marion Lavorre.”   
  
“Caleb Widogast. It is a pleasure,” Caleb says as he holds out a hand for her to take. She does so with a smile, but let’s go quickly, then gestures to the table behind her.   
  
“Please, come and sit,” she says, and they follow her over. As they sit, Caleb presses a kiss to Nott’s head, bidding her a soft good morning. She smiles up at him, then slowly takes another bite of bacon.   
  
Jester plops down next to her mother, and wraps her arms around Marion. “Isn’t my mom just the coolest, Caleb?” She says with affection shining in her eyes.   
  
“Yes,” Caleb says as he takes a piece of toast. “You were very lovely last night, ma’am. It is always a pleasure to see you perform.”   
  
Marion smiles. “Thank you, my dear. And please, call me Marion.”   
  
Caleb nods.   
  
Breakfast carries on pleasantly. Marion asks Caleb how he likes Nicodranis and Caleb explains that he is quite fond of the city.   
  
“This is my fourth year returning for the conference,” he explains. “Though I’ve never explored much of it. I mostly stayed in my hotel room and avoided everyone as much as possible.”   
  
Marion gives him a small, understanding smile.   
  
Suddenly Jester gasps. “Molly!” She shrieks. “Caleb has been coming here for _four_ years! Wouldn’t it have been great if you could have met him then? We could have been having breakfasts like this so much more!”   
  
“At least it happened now,” Caleb says, not wanting to think about how if he’d even managed to meet Molly four years ago, he wouldn’t have been in a place to pursue anything. He wouldn’t have wanted to. He would have missed out entirely, and that thought sends a sharp pain through his chest. No, he thinks, he met Molly at the best possible time.   
  
“Yes,” Marion agrees, seeming to sense Caleb’s hesitancy. “At least you two managed to find each other now. Speaking of,” she gives Molly a playful wink, then directs her gaze back to Caleb. “What exactly are your intentions with my little amethyst?”

Caleb balks, choking on his sip of coffee before struggling to reply. “Oh. Um. Well.” He glances at Molly for help, but the tiefling is merely watching him with undisguised amusement. “Um. I, uh- we haven’t really _discussed_ anything c-concrete, but I am _very_ -“

Mercifully, Marion ends his suffering. “I’m only teasing, my dear,” she says, holding up a hand softly to silence him. “So long as you are both happy, that is all I care about. And if I may be so bold, you make my Molly very happy.”

Caleb glances to Molly, whose cheeks are a deep purple, but he tilts his head in a way that says she’s right. Beside Marion, Jester laughs. “Trust me, Caleb, Mama is telling the truth. Molly has been like, _stupid_ happy.”

With a soft smile, Caleb reaches over and takes Molly’s hand in his. “Well, That is _gut,_ ” Caleb says, meeting Molly’s eyes, offering him a soft, adoring smile. “Molly makes me very happy too.”

Breakfast continues after that, the group talking easily about their plans for the week. Marion listens contentedly, watching her small family joke and laugh and talk happily in her presence. Content, she reclines back in her seat and sips at her tea, watching how animated Jester is, how even though Caleb winces each time Jester grabs his arm or wraps her arm around him, he does not pull away, and even laughs when she ruffles his hair. She’s more gentle with Nott, but no less excitable, and as they make plans and argue playfully about what to do next, Marion smiles and thinks perhaps things managed to turn out alright after all.

 

After breakfast the group heads out, meeting up with Yasha who had opted to sleep in after her late night shift. They enjoy a pleasant day out, shopping and talking and getting to know each other better, and all day long Caleb has the comfort of Molly’s hand in his.   


***  


The rest of the week goes by too quickly. The group spends their days exploring Nicordanis, as much an experience for Jester as it is for Caleb and Nott. Caleb makes it back to the bookstore to browse while the others check out a retro arcade, and after finding and petting the cat he’d seen last time, Caleb takes his time looking through the books, finding a couple interesting ones that he can’t help but purchase.

They visit the docks, the smell of salt and fish overwhelming but the view more than makes up for it, and even Nott, who has a great fear of water, admits that the scene is beautiful.

Their days are full of adventure, Jester unleashing pent up mischief all around her. Nott finds herself drawn into the schemes far too easily and she and Jester often vanish for several minutes to pull harmless pranks while the others pretend not to notice.

Midway through the week they gather to watch Molly perform, and Caleb feels all three girls’ eyes on him the whole time. He knows it’s no secret that he is entranced by Molly, but he tries to keep his face neutral as he watches his lover on stage, crooning in a way that is far more suave than Molly has any right to be. When Molly glances over and blows Caleb a kiss before performing a sultry love song, they all tease him and Jester nudges him, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Caleb drags Molly to their room afterwards to show Molly his appreciation. Multiple times.

Despite the fun, however- despite the daily walks and the jokes and formation of the Nott the Best Detective Agency, despite the laughs and bonding and late nights on the roof of the Lavish Chateau where Caleb points out constellations and shares theories and listens as Jester makes up her own stories about the stars, despite Caleb feeling more human than he’s felt in ages- as the week closes in on its end, Caleb feels himself growing more and more morose. Molly seems to sense his melancholy, and is delicate with him, or at least tries to be. Caleb can see the worry in Molly’s gaze, the puzzled looks he shoots Nott when he thinks Caleb isn’t looking. They’ve also bonded over this week which makes Caleb glad. But Caleb can’t help but dread the end that is rushing toward them, but he puts on his best face and forces himself to enjoy the rest of the week as best he can.

The final day comes before Nott and Caleb leave, and the group’s mood matches Caleb’s own. They get up early, have breakfast with the Ruby, then find a place on the beach to have a picnic lunch. They sit under a large umbrella and talk and plan for future visits, and the whole time Molly and Caleb find an excuse to touch. Holding hands, arms slung lazily around one another. Fingers grazing the small of a back. They linger, Caleb especially, and though he hides it as best he can, he feels utterly sick.

He’s going to tell Molly everything tonight.

Finally the day grows late and the group agrees its best to head back so Caleb and Nott can pack before catching one last performance by he Ruby. Molly wordlessly helps Caleb, and they share small, soft glances at each other knowing that every minute that passes brings them one step closer to the end.

Later they settle in their usual booth, Jester disguised as well as Nott- who Jester had managed to teach the ability to alter her appearance. It isn’t as fancy as Jester’s ability, but she can make some minor changes of which she was extremely proud. She opts for a halfling girl disguise, and is busy staring at her hands in delight when the Ruby takes the stage.

Trying his best to focus on her, Caleb watches the Ruby, listens as she sings a slow, sweet song about love and longing, and he finds his gaze drifting over to Molly, who is trying to discreetly watch him as well.

Caleb closes his eyes and takes a breath. He grips his arm in his hand and presses his thumb against his wrist. Best to do it now while everyone is distracted. He nudges Nott with his elbow. She glances at him and he gives her a look she instantly understands.

She offers him a soft smile and nods. _You can do it_ , her expression says.

Caleb takes one last swing of his beer, then tugs on Molly’s sleeve. “Can we talk? Outside, maybe?” He asks softly and Molly agrees, feeling a tension settling between them that gives him pause.   
  
They slip away and walk hand in hand up the stairs, Molly leading the way to the exit that takes them to the rooftop. Once outside, Caleb pulls Molly over to the side and sits, looking up at the sky. Molly follows suit, watching Caleb with a worried look.   
  
“You’re worrying me, Caleb,” Molly says at last. “You’ve been… acting strange.”   
  
“Actually, I’ve very much been myself,” Caleb admits softly, idly playing with Molly’s fingers, tracing his own fingers over the digits, playing with the rings that always adorn the tiefling’s fingers. “I think it’s time you get to know the real me.”   
  
“Caleb-“   
  
“Nein,” Caleb spits out, then winces at the harsh tone and squeezes Molly’s hand apologetically. “Sorry. Please. You need to know. I- I am... becoming very... attached. To you. And... I cannot risk that, risk you doing the same to me without you knowing the truth about me.”   
  
“Only if you want to, Caleb,” Molly whispers, using his free hand to pat Caleb’s leg comfortingly. “You don’t owe me anything.”   
  
Caleb doesn’t answer, instead looks away and takes a slow, deep breath. He rubs his wrist once more, then without a word he reaches up and pulls off his long sleeve shirt, leaving him in only a simple short-sleeve undershirt. Despite the warmth of Nicodranis, the evening is cool; the initial shock of chilled sea air hits Caleb’s skin, and he shivers as he adjusts to the temperature, even as he feels as if he were burning from the inside out. He holds his arms out so Molly can see the scars, can see the tattoo that he now realizes is a pattern of stars Caleb had shown them earlier that week.

Caleb’s voice breaks through the silence, soft and full of sorrow. “I am going to tell you the story of how I destroyed my life. How- how I... killed my mother and father.”

He hears Molly’s sharp intake of breath, but continues.   
  
“Like Jester, I have magic. It’s something very few people know, but I did. Do, I suppose.” He stops and shrugs. “It hardly matters either way now. But as a child I was… a prodigy. I developed the ability for magic at an early age and I was- oh, I was _gut_.”

Molly stays silent, watching Caleb intently, nervously. Caleb doesn’t meet his eyes.

“One day, when I was eleven, I was practicing. I wanted to get into an elite school and study magic. My specialty was fire, you see. Dangerous, but beautiful; powerful. And as such, my mother told me not to practice inside the house, but I did anyway. I got caught, and as punishment I was grounded. Sent to bed without supper, though we were very poor back then so I probably would have gone without anyway. In my anger, I stayed up late and began to practice again. A harder spell, because that would teach them. I was talented, magical, and I wasn’t going to let them tell me what to do.”

He shudders, fists clenching. Molly reaches a hand out and lays it gently over Caleb’s fist, offering silent encouragement. He has a feeling he knows where this is going, in part, but he doesn’t want to assume.

Caleb continues, “The spell was too advanced for me. I knew that, but I didn’t care. I wanted to prove myself. And, well-  it backfired. And the flames grew. And grew. I got scared and ran out of my room, but the smoke was already so thick that I couldn’t see. I inhaled a good amount from all the screaming, trying to wake my parents as I crawled toward the exit, but by that point the fire had engulfed the entire house. I managed to get outside and collapsed. When I woke up I was in the ICU, and I was alone. My parents were… gone.”

He stops, a sob escaping him. Molly doesn’t move, doesn’t dare. He lets Caleb collect himself, lets him decide on whether or not to continue.

“I suffered some burns on my back and shoulders,” he gestures to the marks on his shoulders- marks Molly has spent all week lavishing love upon. “But that was only the start. There was a hearing, but I don’t actually remember much of that- first time for everything, I suppose. They determined it was an accident and after I was evaluated and determined not to be a risk, I was placed in the foster system. I was grieving and depressed. Barely two months later I was placed in a foster home with a man named-“ Caleb stops and trembles.   
  
Molly speaks up this time. “You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to, dear.”   
  
“Named T-Trent,” Caleb continues stubbornly. “He had already adopted two other children, a boy and a girl, and after a year he adopted me too. We were all magic users, and we’d all had horrible things happen to us. He began to train us, but I didn’t want to use my magic anymore. Eventually began to beat us if we didn’t obey, or if we messed up. He told us that our magic was a gift and that the only way to ever prevent us hurting anyone ever again was to gain control; become more powerful. I had no choice but to obey and eventually I guess I began to believe him. I clearly couldn’t be trusted to make wise decisions on my own.”

“Caleb you were a _child!_ It was an accident.”

“Ja,” Caleb nods. “But that didn’t matter.”

Caleb reaches up absently to touch his clavicle.

“Even more than that, I sort of stopped… caring. I mean, already hated myself for what I’d done to my parents so I figured I deserved the beatings, deserved the abuse. So I did what I was told because why not? It was my fault I was in that position anyway.”

“That’s not true-“ Molly starts, but a pleading look from Caleb silences him. Molly sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, and goes quiet.

Caleb continues. “When I was sixteen, things changed. The other two children and I got closer, probably mostly out of necessity. But we cared for each other. Looked out for each other. Lied for each other. One day I heard screaming. We were told never to intervene in the individual lessons, but Astrid was _screaming_ . Just, this awful, horrid sound. So Eodwulf and I went to investigate. And Trent was hurting her. Really hurting her. I thought he might actually kill her. I don’t know what came over me but, I snapped. I tackled him while Eodwulf helped her up. I told them to run. They did. And I - and I used my fire and I.... shoved my hand... onto his face. While it was burning with flame.”   
  
Caleb feels Molly’s hand tighten, as if from a wince. “Oh, Caleb.”   
  
Caleb forces himself to continue, not able to meet Molly’s gaze.

“I enjoyed it,” Caleb admits after a moment. “Not- not _killing_ him but- but _stopping_ him. I was glad he was gone, even though I was horrified by what I’d done.”

“He abused children,” Molly whispers, aghast. “I’d say it was warranted.”

Caleb shrugs. “They uh, they deemed it self-defense, because our testimonies all lined up. And we had scars to prove it. We were still minors so our records were sealed. After that trial I... was so disgusted with myself, what I’d done, what I’d let happen… I attempted suicide… but was found before...”   
  
He cuts himself off and shudders, taking a moment before continuing. Molly rubs his hand over Caleb’s arms.

“I was placed in a mental institution for five years before I managed to convince them I was better. I got out and just sort of... wandered. I was homeless and suicidal and I told myself I deserved everything because I’d destroyed both homes I had. Eventually Nott and I met... in the hospital. She from being beaten up and nearly drowned by some racist who hated goblins, and me from... well... a second attempt. We bonded during that time; we shared a hospital room, so we didn’t really have a choice. Once I was released she was there and she told me that I was going to live with her. And so I did. I didn’t try again for a long time, but I wanted to die. I wanted to suffer for what I’d done. I wanted to be punished for what I did.”

He motions to the burn mark that rests in the corner of the tattoo. “When the thoughts got to be too much I’d just... press my thumb in, and-“ he breaks off with a shrug. He feels Molly’s hand trace over the burn mark, feels tears hit his skin when he feels Molly’s lips press against it.

“Oh, Caleb,” Molly breathes. “You didn’t deserve to suffer.”

“Of course I did,” Caleb whispers hotly. “I _killed_ my parents. I killed Trent.”

“Accident and self-defense.”

Caleb looks ready to argue, but then he stops, as if remembering that, despite all his instincts to disagree, he knows Molly is right. He sighs. “I know. I do know. But still. I have moments. Talking about it feels like ripping open an old scab.”

“It’s alright, dear. You can stop if you want. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“I’m more worried about your comfort.”

“It’s a lot to take in, Caleb. But if you need to tell me then I need to listen until the end.”

Caleb nods and clears his throat, which feels tight and constricting. He has to finish. He wants tell Molly everything. He forces the words out.   
  
“I ultimately tried one more time. On the date of… my parents death. I couldn’t handle it; I got drunk and I decided that…well, anyway. I tried. Nott found me. And when I woke up in the hospital... I wasn’t alone. Nott was there. And Beau. And Fjord. I hadn’t met Caduceus yet. But the others were there and they were worried and they were offering everything they could to help and arguing about taking shifts keeping me company and I just... broke down. And I told them what I’ve told you and Beau put her foot down and told me I had to go to therapy. No questions, no excuses. We were going, together, she said, and that was that. She said she’d try to get better with her issues if I tried to get better from mine. I didn’t want to go but I went because I didn’t feel like I had a right to argue. But it helped. I haven’t tried... anything… since that night. I don’t want to try.”   
  
“That’s wonderful,” Molly encourages tearfully, rubbing a hand on his back. “That’s really good, Caleb.”

“I went to college not long after. I had always loved the stars- my father would spend hours every night with me outside and we would stare up at the sky. He saved for a long time and bought me a cheap, not very good telescope. But it was the greatest gift I’d ever gotten. I decided that I would dedicate my life to studying them, maybe as penance. Maybe to try to keep him alive. Either way I found the stars to be comforting. I could look up there and I felt so small, in the best possible way, and any time I started to feel… wrong… I could just go outside and name constellations until I fell asleep. When I woke up, usually sick from being outside all night, things never felt quite so bad as they did the night before. So I pursued it, dedicated my life to studying the sky so i would have no choice but to keep looking up.”

He touches the tattoo, the star at his wrist, and Molly’s attention is brought to it fully for the first time. “This is the Polaris,” Caleb explains as he touches the star at his wrist, covering the thumbprint burn mark. “The North Star. It’s what ancient travelers would use to find their way. I used to look for it all the time, in the hopes that maybe it was guiding me on the right path, guiding me to my true North. So I got it here,” he wiggles his arm, “To remind myself of how far I’ve come. To remind myself that I just need to keep looking up whenever I feel lost.”

“That’s beautiful,” Molly breathes, touching the star with a finger tip. “Do you think it’s led you on the right path?”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Caleb asks.

Molly nods. “Yes you are.”

“No. Mollymauk,” Caleb stresses, reaching out to cup Molly’s chin, lifting his gaze. “I’m _here_. With you.”

Molly’s eyes widen as understanding dawns. He feels tears prick his eyes and turns his head to press a kiss to the Polaris on Caleb’s wrist.

“Yes,” he says again. “You are. You’re with me.”

They smile at each other, then Caleb swallows and speaks again.

“I’m sorry I hid all this. I still struggle with... with everything. And it’s a lot to dump on someone, especially when they have their own problems. But I couldn’t hide this from you anymore. You need to know how fucked up I was; how fucked up I still am. How I- how I struggle to believe that I deserve anything or anyone as good as you. And I wanted to tell you because you deserved to know. But I was selfish and waited until tonight so that I could have this week. So if you said you wanted me to go and never speak to me again, I could selfishly have the past six months, which have been the happiest of my life. And I’m so sorr-“   
  
He’s interrupted by a tight hug enveloping him, and he feels wetness soaking his shirt and hears the quiet cries of Molly as he clings to him.   
  
“Caleb, no,” he shakes his head violently, sitting back but keeping a tight grip on him. His makeup is running but he wipes it away with a careless swipe and squeezes Caleb’s shoulders. “Darling. This… this is a _lot_ to hear. It’s a bit overwhelming, I’m not gonna lie. But, it’s taken you so much courage and strength to get to this moment. I’m so proud of you. I don’t care what you did in the past- it’s a _lot,_ but… I’m a believer in second chances. You got yours and I got mine. And here we are.”

“Here we are,” Caleb agrees, wrapping his own arms around Molly. “I believe that too; but it’s hard to allow myself to be the one to have that second chance. I still struggle. I’ll always struggle, I think.”

“And that’s okay,” Molly says, sitting back to look at Caleb. “I have days where I wonder what I was like before. Where I wonder what I could have been. If I was a good person. Some days I feel like I want to just claw myself out of my skin because it doesn’t feel quite like mine.”

Caleb sniffles, looking up toward the sky. “I guess we’re both a little fucked up, huh?”

“Oh, undeniably,” Molly agrees. “I won’t acknowledge my past, you can’t let go of your-“ he stops, stares. “Oh shit, your memory!”

Caleb lets out a broken laugh. “Ja.”

Another horrified: “Oh shit!”

Caleb nods. “Every moment. Every cut and hit and slash he dished out. The way he looked when I-“ Caleb shivers. “Everything.”

“Fuck.”

“Every single thing I’ve done- every horrible thing-“

Caleb begins to cry now, and after a moment of stunned silence from Molly, he is pulled into Molly’s lap as the tiefling rocks him back and forth to gently soothe him. “Shh. It’s okay. I’m glad you told me. But just know, darling, that this doesn’t change anything between us.”

“Are you sure?” Caleb asks through tears, “I’ve done so many awful things.”

Molly pulls back and cups Caleb’s face so he has no choice but to look at him. “And you’ve suffered more than enough. You are _here_ , Caleb. Look how far you’ve come.” He lets one hand clasp the constellation on Caleb’s skin. “You’re on your right path now. You’re traveling North. And look at you! You’re a survivor! You’re in Nicodranis, on a vacation with friends. You have another friend who dragged you to therapy and is babysitting your cat and has been sending you pictures all week. You have Nott who loves you more than I’ve ever seen anyone capable of loving someone else. You have an academic career that you enjoy! You- you have me, now. And I’m not letting you go.”   
  
Molly’s hands caress his arm, over the burn mark, over the Polaris, down to catch Caleb’s hands. “I’m so glad you’re here, Caleb. I’m so glad you’ve survived this far, I’m so glad you had people who helped care for you until we could find each other and I could help care for you too. Gods, Caleb, you mean so much to me and I’m so glad you are here.”   
  
Tears flow from Caleb’s eyes as he slowly nods his head. “I- I am glad I am here too. I truly am. I am happy to be alive. There was a time when I couldn’t say that...”   
  
He curls up in Molly’s lap, head on his shoulder. Molly holds him, rubs his hand up and down Caleb in a steady motion, gently rocking him back and forth.   
  
“I don’t use my magic anymore,” Caleb whispers. “I haven’t in a long time.”

“Probably for the best.”   
  
Caleb nods and they fall into silence. Caleb takes time to steady his breathing, and Molly soaks in everything he’s been told. It’s a hard story to hear, a harder life to have lived, but he knows in his heart that together they can overcome all the fuckery their lives have put upon them.

After a moment, Molly decides to speak. “Did you know I can see the future, Caleb?”   
  
That surprises Caleb enough for a moment that he sits up, clearly confused at the sudden change in topic. “What?”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Molly says. “I can. And I’m going to tell you yours.” He waits for Caleb to object but when he doesn’t, Molly continues. “So. In the not-too-distant future, you and Nott are going to return to Zadash. Once you leave I am going to send you sad faced emojis and in a few days I’m going to skype you and say all kinds of dirty, kinky things to you and watch you get off. Then I’m going to beg you to let me come up to Nicodranis for a weekend so I can meet your friends and see your place and pet Frumpkin and do all the things I’ve wanted to do since the beginning of this and you’re- hopefully- going to say yes.”   
  
“Molly...”   
  
Caleb understands what this is. Caleb can tell- he is close enough to someone to be able to read them!- that this is Molly’s way of ensuring him that _nothing has changed_.

Moved, Caleb presses closer until their foreheads are pressed together. Molly’s hands are back on his cheeks, thumbs lightly stroking him in a small, soothing back-and-forth, catching tears as they fall.

“I do not deserve you,” Caleb whispers as he nuzzles against Molly, much in the way he’d done the first night they’d shared together. “But I am glad I have you.”   
  
“It isn’t about deserving,” Molly chides gently, “You don’t have to prove your worth to me or something, Caleb-“   
  
“I know,” Caleb interrupts hotly, then checks himself and calms. “I know,” he says more gently, “But that is not something I fully believe yet. It is hard, to know something logically yet be unable to have my mind grasp the concept. It’s like... it’s like understanding that being stabbed hurts and actually being stabbed. I know that it will be painful, but I cannot fully grasp what that pain is like. I know that I do not have to prove my worth to you, but at the same time, there is a small part of me that refuses to believe that it isn’t necessary.”   
  
“Oh, darling,” Molly breathes, heart aching at Caleb’s words. “Okay. It’s okay. It’s okay to feel that way. But you don’t have to prove anything to me okay? Just be open and honest with me, and we’ll be good. And I promise to do the same with you. I may be a bullshitter, but I won’t be one with you.”

Molly takes Caleb’s hand and has him trace his fingertips over Molly’s arm. The tattoos there cover the lines of scars but Caleb can feel them, smooth lines cris-crossing all over Molly’s skin.   
  
“We’re both scarred, and it isn’t pretty, but if you don’t mind these, then I can assure you I don’t mind yours. Even the ones we can’t touch. They’re a part of us, but they don’t define us, okay?”

Relief pours over Caleb like a dam cracking under pressure. Another sob escapes him and he wraps himself around Molly once more, crying in equal amounts of relief and sorrow. Molly simply holds him, letting his own tears silently fall.

Eventually Caleb starts to nod off. Molly feels like his legs are about to go to sleep as well, and she he nudges Caleb awake, ushering him to stand so they can head back inside.

Once in Molly’s room, they collapse on the bed, too emotionally drained to bother changing clothes. The best Molly manages is to pull off his boots before tugging off Caleb’s shoes. Then he maneuvers them under the covers, Caleb’s back pressed to Moly’s front.

“Rest now,” Molly whispers softly. “This is been a big day and we both need sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up, and I will feel exactly the same about you then as I do now, as I did before you told me.”  
  
Caleb nods, the movement so small Molly would have missed it if he hadn’t been looking for it, and hears Caleb breathe, “Thank you.”   
  
“Of course dear,” Molly says as he lies there watching Caleb’s breath settle. After a moment he hears a soft whisper.

“I’ll care for you too.”

“Hmm?”

Caleb rolls to face Molly. “When you don’t feel like you, or you can’t remember something. I’ll care for you too. We can care for each other.”

Molly’s heart seizes up and a sob catches in his throat. “Yes, we can.”

“Okay,” Caleb breathes and, seemingly satisfied that Molly knows that, settles against him, cheek to shoulder, and lets sleep take him.

Molly lies awake for a while longer, thinking of everything Caleb told him. Thinks about how he’s glad he knows now, but hates that Caleb has had to endure so much. Thinks of how grateful he is that Caleb is here. He thinks of how he’s never going to let Caleb go.

 _I love you,_ he thinks, but doesn’t say.   



	9. North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Nott leave Nicodranis; Molly is reckless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story! 
> 
> This chapter one is a long one, so sit back and enjoy!

**Chapter Nein - North**

  
Hugs are exchanged between friends, long lingering embraces that are difficult to step away from. Jester and Nott clutch hands and promise to text more often, and hopeful, tentative plans are made for them to see each other soon. Yasha even offers soft, awkward hugs, and quietly tells Caleb how happy she is for him and Molly, and he nods to her in appreciation.  
  
Molly and Caleb cling to one another, and shyly Caleb presses a kiss to Molly’s lips. They’d said their proper goodbye in the early hours of the morning, and Molly tries not to dwell on the fact that he isn’t certain when he’ll have Caleb in his arms again; doesn’t know how long it will be until he feels Caleb’s hands on his skin, his lips pressing intense, heated kisses all over his body…

Molly feels a kiss pressed to his forehead, and he’s brought back to the present, glancing up to see Caleb watching him with a mix of concern and sadness. He knows Caleb is struggling just as much as him, even if they both steadfastly refuse to admit it to the other.

 _Mope later,_ he chastises himself. _Focus on Caleb._

Molly tugs Caleb closer again as the human buries his face into Molly’s neck, breathing him in. Molly is wrapped up in one of Caleb’s cardigans, and Caleb has one of Molly’s colorful scarves wrapped around his neck. The weight of the garment is comforting, a hint of a hug from Molly’s favorite person.

 _It’ll have to do for some time,_ he realizes with a pang in his chest.

Finally, Nott tugs on Caleb and says softly, “We have to go.”  
  
With great reluctance, Molly and Caleb let go of each other, and Molly offers Caleb a teary smile. “See you later,” he whispers.  
  
“Preferably sooner,” Caleb replies.  
  
They part from each other after one last kiss. Then, Molly has to watch as Caleb walks away from him for the second time. As before, Caleb turns and waves, then stoops to pick up Nott who waves as well. Yasha, Molly, and Jester all wave back, and then Caleb vanishes from Molly’s sight.  
  
“This is really sad,” Jester says softly to no one in particular. “But it was a really good week. Hey Yasha, maybe we can totally go up in a couple months and see them and it’ll be so much fun! What do you think, Molly? Mol-“  
  
A stifled sob catches Jester off guard, and she stops, stunned, as she sees a few stray tears slipping down Molly’s face. He’s trying hard to keep it together, to keep his composure, but it’s slowly cracking, and he wraps his arms around himself, gripping the cardigan Caleb had given him like a lifeline.  
  
“Oh, Molly, what’s wrong?”

Molly jerks, coming back to himself, and quickly wipes his eyes and flashes Jester a charming grin that is only partially genuine. “Nothing, dear. Perfectly fine. Let’s go.” Without another word, Molly brushes past them toward the exit. Yasha throws Jester a look, clearly not believing Molly’s words, and in a few short strides she catches up to the tiefling and gently catches his arm.

“You are not alright.”

Molly weakly tries to jerk his arm out of Yasha’s grip, but knows that it’s a fruitless endeavor. “My boyfriend just left. I’m sad. It’s fine. We’re gonna go back to the Chateau, I’m going to get day drunk, and things will be fi-“

His voice catches, and he jerks his head slightly before trying again. “Everything will be _fine.”_

“You weren’t this upset when he left the first time,” Yasha points out. “Something happened last night.”

“It’s just a touch of melancholy,” Molly insists, looking everywhere but Yasha’s face. “Nothing a good bottle of wine won’t cure.”

“Molly,” Jester sighs.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Molly insists again, weaker than before. “I-“

He stops. He glances up at Yasha and the wall holding back his emotions cracks.

“I-“ he tries again, and he can feel the tears coming; knows he can do nothing to stop them.

Sensing the oncoming outpouring of tears, Yasha motions for Jester to follow her and they all but drag Molly into the nearest bathroom. The only other woman there gives the trio a cursory glance, then finishes applying her lipstick and leaves.

Molly says nothing until they’re alone. Then he sniffles, and feels the tears begin to fall against his will.

“I let him go,” he whispers, head hanging down. “And I didn’t tell him the truth.”

“What truth, Molly?” Jester asks softly, her tail wrapping around Molly’s in a comforting gesture.

“That I’m in love with him,” Molly whispers. “I wanted to tell him, but I didn’t. And now he’s gone and I don’t know when I’ll see him and- oh gods!” He lets his head rest in the palms of his hands. “I love him so much, and I just _let him go.”_

“You can always tell him,” Jester says softly, looking to Yasha in concern. Yasha is even more perplexed but moves to wrap a strong arm around his shoulders.

“Jester is right,” she says softly. “You can call him and-“  
  
“He deserves to be _told_ ,” Molly emphasizes, lifting his head. “In _person_ . And I- after last night I didn’t think it was the right time. Marion said to wait until the right time and it wasn’t then- not after everything but... I- I shouldn’t have let him go without him knowing how I feel.”  
  
“What happened last night?” Jester asks as she hops up to sit on the counter. With a gentle tug Molly joins her. Yasha leans on the counter, brushing Molly’s hair out of his face before grabbing some toilet paper to let him dab at his eyes.

“It isn’t my place to say,” he says with a shake of his head. “But basically he told me about his past. Some things that happened when he was younger that he felt I should know about. Not different from how I told him about my wreck and memory issues,” Molly remarks, shrugging as he crumbles the tissue in his hands.

“So why didn’t you tell him, then?” Jester asks softly, rubbing her hand on Molly’s arm soothingly.  
  
Molly shakes his head. “I didn’t want to just say it after all that; it wouldn’t have felt right. Like I was only saying it to ease his nerves and placate him, not... that’s not how I wanted it to be. I want it to be like in the movies, something sincere and stupid and horribly romantic that will make others cringe upon hearing the story.”

“Like Tusk Love?” Jester sighs wistfully. “When Oskar travels for miles and miles to tell Guin-“

Jester stops and looks up at Yasha with wide, excited eyes. Yasha immediately catches on and smiles. “Molly!” Jester exclaims, smacking his arm excitedly.

“Ow!” Molly jerks away, offended.  
  
“Go to him!” Jester shouts. “Be like Oskar and go to your Guinevere! Tell him you love him!”

“It’s not a terribly long flight,” Yasha supplies when Molly looks at her in utter disbelief at what he’s hearing. “You could arrive tonight, barring no delays.”

“It would be sooooooo romantic!” Jester cries as she claps her hands together. “Molly you have to go!”  
  
Molly feels his heart speed up in a moment of excitement. He takes a moment to consider the plan, trying to be like Caleb and be smart. After a moment the excitement fades. “I can’t just leave-“  
  
“Sure we can!”  
  
“I have a job, Jes-“  
  
“Okay, so let’s go back to the Chateau. I’ll talk to Mama. You pack. Yasha can order tickets- we’ll all go! It’ll be an adventure!” Jester is bouncing in her excitement. Molly finds it difficult to not match her enthusiasm. Usually he’s all for any sort of ruckus or foolishness- but this is flying to another country to _confess his feelings_ to someone. It’s an entirely different game Jester is playing, and Molly isn’t certain he can do it. Even if he wants nothing more.

“Your mom isn’t going to just let two of her employees and her daughter take off-“  
  
“Sure she will! Come on, Molly! Do it for love!”  
  
Molly hesitates. He can feel it in his bones that this is exactly what he wants to do, but he knows the reality of the situation. Knows that this isn’t practical. Knows it’s foolish to jump on a plane to tell someone he loves them. Knows all the risks and uncertainty and after last night, Molly worries that Caleb will think it’s too soon. That Caleb won’t believe him. Won’t think he’s worthy.  
  
But then he thinks back to that morning, when they’d woken and immediately reached for each other, Caleb’s eyes red and glassy from crying and restless sleep. How they’d held each other, whispering words of affection and comfort, promising each other they will be together again. How Caleb had been so slow and gentle in their coupling, begging Molly to let him do something good with his hands; begging him to let him cause pleasure instead of pain.  
  
He thinks to how right it had felt to have Caleb in his arms. How glorious it had felt to crumble apart under calloused but loving fingers; how content he’d been when Caleb slid inside him, movements slow and deliberate.

How desperately he’d been tempted to beg Caleb to stay.  
  
He thinks of how, despite the horrible things Caleb has done and endured in his life, that none of it matters to Molly because the Caleb he knows now is so far from the Caleb he’d learned about last night. How he understands that he would have loved Caleb no matter what stage in life he’d found him.  
  
Molly wants Caleb, scars and all, and he’ll be damned if he lets this opportunity slip through his fingers.

He looks up. The bathroom ceiling is all he sees, but he shuts his eyes and imagines a sky full of stars, glimmering in the deep black of the Nicodranis sky. Imagines a star shining brighter than the others, and feels a tugging in his bones, pulling him northward.

He knows what he has to do.

“Let’s go,” Molly says suddenly, hopping off the counter. Jester blinks.  
  
“Go...?”  
  
“Pack. We have a plane to catch.”  
  
Jester cheers and Yasha smiles, and that feeling that Marion described, the feeling of knowing the timing is right, settles comfortably over Molly.

 

***

The three of them rush out of the airport and rush back to the Lavish Chateau. While Yasha handles the tickets, Molly runs to his room and packs quickly, grabbing clothing haphazardly and shoving it into his bag. He runs though all his notes and reminders to make sure he doesn’t forget anything crucial, but his mind is moving so quickly he can hardly recall what he needs to pack.

As he’s packing up he’s medication, there’s a knock at the door. Molly absently calls for whoever to enter. When he looks up, he freezes when he sees Marion.  
  
“Oh!” He stops, dropping the pair of pants he was holding. “Did Jes-“  
  
Marion holds up a hand to silence him, then steps forward to take his cheeks in her hands. “I just spoke to my darling Jester and I wanted to come see you. Molly, I’m so proud of you,” she says with that motherly affection she extends to everyone in the hotel. “I think you’re making the right choice. Do not let him get away.”  
  
“I won’t. I love him.”  
  
Marion smiles, and something in her eyes is all-knowing. “He loves you too.”  
  
Molly’s heart flips at such a wonderful thought. “I hope so.”  
  
“I watched him this week,” she explains, moving away to Molly’s nightstand to unplug his phone charger, handing it to him. He takes it with a sheepish grin.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
She hums in reply, then moves to the bathroom to grab a few toiletries. “He couldn’t take his eyes off you,” she says from the other room, “He hung on your every word. The boy is head over heels for you, I think.”

She returns with a handful of items, and Molly stuffs them into the side pocket of his polka-dot suitcase.

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing I’m doing something incredibly stupid like going after him.”  
  
“It’s very good,” Marion encourages. “You are young. And in love. And this is reckless and romantic, and honestly,” her smile falters a little but she reclaims it with grace. “I wish I could do what you’re doing. But my life is what it is. And I have my daughter. And you, and Yasha. I am quite content.”  
  
Molly hugs her at that, unsure of what else to say. When they break apart, she moves to grab his bag, checking to ensure his wallet, sticky notes, and meds are inside.  
  
“I think you are all set,” she determines as she hands him the bag. “Take care of my Jester. Be safe. And take as long as you need. You and Yasha will always have a home and a job here. And should you decide to stay there,” she winks, “I will write you the most glowing recommendation letter I can.”  
  
Reality hits Molly at that. “Oh.”  
  
“If it’s love, as I believe it is, one of you will no doubt make some sacrifices to be with the other. Can you do that, if he asks it of you?”  
  
Molly thinks for a moment. Considers what it would mean to leave Nicodranis, the Lavish Chateau, Marion.  
  
But then he thinks of Caleb: soft-spoken, timid, beautiful Caleb, who loves his cat and books and the stars; who has so much kindness for someone who has suffered so much. Who has scars- and memories attached to them.  Who let Molly in despite his fear that the truth would drive Molly away.  
  
Caleb has sacrificed so much already in order to be with Molly. How could Molly offer anything less?

“Happily,” he tells Marion.

“Good,” she responds, satisfied. “No matter what, you have a home here. Now, let’s go. You have a plane to catch.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Molly says, excitement bubbling within his chest. They exit the room together, and make their way down to the front of the hotel. It’s still early, just past nine o’clock, and traffic at the hotel is light. Marion stops at the entrance of the hotel, watching as Jester, disguised in her half-elf form, loads luggage in a cab. She grabs Molly’s suitcase and puts that in as well, then turns to say goodbye to her mother, stopping short when Marion takes a slow, uncertain step past the threshold. She hesitates a moment, then reaches out for Molly’s hand. He clasps it tightly, letting her take the comfort she needs as she takes a few more steps past the entrance of the hotel.

“Mama,” Jester whispers, stepping forward to hug her mother. Marion releases Molly’s hand to embrace her daughter, squeezing her tight.

“Have fun, my love,” Marion whispers. “Enjoy this adventure. Make the most of it.”

“I will Mama,” Jester says softly. “I’ll call you tonight and let you know we made it okay.”

“Thank you.”

She releases her daughter, then hugs Yasha, and Molly. Finally, she steps back into the sanctuary of the Lavish Chateau, and gives them a little wave.

The trio piles into the car, and Yasha gives the driver their destination.

Molly, sandwiched between his two best friends, takes their hands in his, and takes a deep breath.

“Here we go.”

  
***  


Caleb and Nott are surprised to see Fjord, Beau, and Caduceus at the airport waiting for them. They greet them with varying degrees of affection, Beau slapping Caleb roughly on the back while Fjord shakes his hand and Caduceus picks up Nott in a hug. Nott then moves to speak to Beau and Caduceus offers Caleb a hug as well. Caleb accepts, groaning in relief as the firbolg lifts slightly so that Caleb’s back pops.  
  
“Ah, that’s wonderful, thank you,” Caleb says when the firbolg puts him down.

“No problem,” Caduceus says with that soft, easy way of his. Caleb feels more relaxed just from hearing it.

He’s missed his friends.

But moreso, he misses Molly. Wishes there was a way for him to have both within his reach.

“How was it?”

Caleb shakes away those melancholy thoughts to focus on his friends. “Um. It was _gut_.”

“ _Goot?”_ Nott exclaims, butchering the word, “It was great!” Nott begins to tell Caduceus and Fjord about their adventures as they move to collect their bags. Beau sidles up to Caleb.  
  
“How was it really?”  
  
“ _Was_? Oh, it was wonderful,” Caleb says quickly, clearing his throat. “I just... it’s a little bittersweet, is all. And the delay earlier was unexpected; I’m glad to be done traveling.”

“Well I have hot tea and sandwiches waiting at the shop, if you’re hungry,” Caduceus offers with a relaxed grin.  
  
“Sure,” Caleb agrees. If he doesn’t have to go directly home maybe it won’t feel so concrete that he’s without Molly again. He tries to shake away the pain, the fear that at any moment Molly will realize he’s free to break off from Caleb and never speak to him again. After everything, despite Molly’s assuring words and touches, Caleb is still convinced that Molly is only deluding himself and distance will awaken him to the truth that he is better off without Caleb and all his baggage.  
  
He stows that away, collects his things, and allows himself to be lead out of the airport.  
  
They gather together at Leaves, talking and eating in relative peace. Caduceus had closed the shop early, giving his employee Nila the night off. Caleb insists he doesn’t need to be fussed over, that a cup of tea is fine, but Caduceus is a sucker for showing love through culinary affection, and soon Caleb and Nott are warmed by the presence of tea and sandwiches and soup and cookies.

As they eat they chat, lazily passing the time, talking about their respective weeks. Nott talks about Jester and Yasha and the fun they had, Caleb interjecting here and there. Nott pulls out her phone at one point to show pictures of their misadventures and instantly Beau takes the phone, staring at the image of the tall woman with heavy eyeliner and pale skin.

“Holy shit Caleb, your new friend is hot! You’ve been holding out on me!”

“I don’t pretend to know who or what you find attractive,” Caleb remarks dryly. “And besides, she is far too cool for you.”

Caleb is pelted with a potato chip, and he opens his mouth, pointing at it expectantly. Beau lines up her shot then tosses a chip at him. Caleb manages to catch it in his mouth, causing Fjord and Nott to cheer.

After their meal is finished they chat for a bit longer, then Caleb admits to being a bit tired and the others agree it’s time to go home. Plans are made to meet up in the morning for brunch- one last hurrah before the Winter’s Crest break officially ends- and they all go their separate ways.

Once home, Caleb and Frumpkin latch onto each other, both missing the other tremendously. Balancing his cat on his shoulders, Caleb pulls his suitcase into his room, standing there for a moment as he debates on whether or not to unpack. Normally he likes to unpack first thing: it creates a return to normalcy, creates order from the chaos of traveling. But it also feels final, like the trip is really over, and for the first time Caleb wishes things didn’t have to come to an end.

He kicks his suitcase, then turns and walks out of his room, Frumpkin still draped over him. He collapses on the couch and the cat moves to his lap. Frumpkin purrs happily as Caleb curls up with him and pets him, wincing slightly as Frumpkin makes biscuits against his thigh. Tilting his head back, his gaze falls to Nott.

She is pouring a drink, humming as she does so. Her phone beeps after a moment and she grabs it, looking at the text before her eyes widen to nearly comical size. She glances at Caleb, then back to her phone, then types something quickly. She waits a moment, gets a new message, types some more, then pockets her phone before pouring another shot and swallowing it quickly.

“You alright?” Caleb asks as he watches Nott pour a third shot.

“Yes!” She says with a squeak. “Just great!”

Caleb stares at her, concerned and disbelieving. “It’s fine,” Nott says. “Jester sent me a picture of one of her mother’s clients. It’s of his ass.”

“Oh,” Caleb says, understanding. It wouldn’t be the first time Jester had sent an unflattering picture of one of her mother’s clients from some insane vantage point that Caleb can only begin to guess how she managed to achieve. Nott comes to the couch and sits, fidgeting slightly as she seems suddenly on edge. Caleb feels concern, wonders if she’s hiding something-

Wonders if something has happened in Nicodranis that she doesn’t know how to tell him.

Before he can ask her about it, she pulls up the photos on her phone from the previous week and suggests they look through them together. Suspicious, Caleb hesitates, but after a moment he gives in, assuming Nott will open up when she’s ready. After the first few pictures, Caleb eases up a little, but he keeps a sharp eye on Nott who is laser focused on the photos, talking about how much fun they had.

As they look through the photos, Caleb is surprised to see several candid ones of him, usually with Molly. Most of the pictures aren’t flattering, in Caleb’s opinion. His mouth is open in the middle of a laugh, his eyes are squeezed shut, and his face is a little red.

Then it dawns on him: Nott managed to capture a moment of happiness. This is him, carefree and alive and full of joy, laughing at Molly who is doing something utterly ridiculous.

“Can you send me that one?” Caleb asks softly. Nott agrees and quickly does so.

He studies it for a moment and sighs. He hopes this isn’t the last time he wears that look.

As he studies the photo on his own phone, Nott’s phone beeps again. She tilts away from Caleb to read it, replies, then abruptly stands.

“I need more liquor!” She exclaims with the sort of bad acting that confirms Caleb’s suspicions that something is up. He glances over to the kitchen counter where the opened bottle of whiskey sits half full.

“You have plenty-“

“No, no,” Nott says, horribly obvious despite her attempts to be nonchalant. She rushes to her room and exits a minute or two later with a small backpack.

“Nott?”

“I’ll be back later,” Nott exclaims as she hurries to the door. “Don’t worry, everything is great! Just need some alcohol!”

With that she’s out the door, leaving Caleb seated on the couch in complete bafflement.

_What on earth?_

He sits for a long moment, staring at the door, wondering what on earth has got Nott so worked up and acting strangely. He has a thousand theories, none of which make sense, but he processes them all the same, wonder shifting to worry.

After a few moments, his thoughts are interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Caleb’s eyes shoot up, and suddenly understanding dawns.

The text.

Nott’s shock and rush to leave.

Someone at his door.

_It can’t be…_

Caleb bolts out of the seat and flings the door open, eyes bulging at the sight of Mollymauk standing before him, a bouquet of blue flowers in his hands.

“Molly?!”

Molly grins. “Hi.”

Caleb blinks, mouth agape in shock as he stares dumbfounded at the sight before him. Molly looks just as he did this morning: plaid pants, black-and-white striped crop top, and Caleb’s beige cardigan draped over his shoulders. Caleb stares for another moment, then he pulls Molly into his arms, kissing him with the same desperation a drowning man might long for air.

“What are you doing here?” Caleb asks in between frantic kisses that neither he nor Molly are inclined to cease. His heart is racing; his whole body is jittery and on edge in the best way.

Mollymauk is _here._

“Because I made a mistake,” Molly says, finally pulling away enough to look at Caleb properly. “I shouldn’t have let you go without telling you something very important. So here I am.”  
  
“What? Molly, you could have called me. What is-“  
  
“Not for this,” Molly shakes his head. “This is too important.”

“This isn’t how I originally planned this,” he admits, hand not holding flowers sliding down to catch Caleb’s hand in his. “I mean, I didn’t really have _anything_ planned _,_ but whatever. I couldn’t wait to tell you, so here I am.” He laughs nervously, then sobers and meets Caleb’s eyes.

_Deep breath, and-_

“I’m in love with you, Caleb Widogast. I am completely, hopelessly, desperately in love with you. And I didn’t want to say it last night because it wouldn't have been the right moment, but the second you disappeared from my sight I knew I needed you to know. I love you. I love you so much.”

Caleb stands silent, body trembling from tears that begin to stream down his face. Molly watches as his eyes go from shock, to disbelief, to _relieved._

“Oh thank gods,” Caleb whispers, more to himself than Molly, and he steps closer, wrapping his arms around Molly and sinking into his embrace.

Molly feels him tremble, feels his neck getting wet from tears as Caleb cries softly against him. They’re still standing in the doorway, but Molly doesn’t mind. He’s with Caleb again, and that’s all that matters.

One of Caleb’s arms maneuvers lower to grip Molly around the small of his back, and he practically purrs as Caleb’s fingers push past the cardigan to touch and caress a patch of exposed skin. Molly presses his cheek to Caleb’s head, pressing a half kiss there and whispering once more. “I love you.”

A sob escapes Caleb, and Molly feels Caleb press closer. “Molly,” he whispers, the sound so full of awe and surprise that Molly’s heart twists. “Caleb,” he replies just as softly.

Caleb pulls away at that, wiping his eyes and laughing sheepishly as Molly releases his hand to help brush them away. He takes a slow, deep breath, then looks up to Molly with eyes that are glassy from tears but no less bright.

“I am in love with you too.”

The same sense of relief that swept up Caleb now crashes over Molly. He’d been so focused on getting to Caleb to _say_ the words that he hadn’t really stopped to think of how it would feel to hear them said _back_.

He feels a sob escape him, and when he meets Caleb’s eye, they share a mutual understanding. They meet halfway, lips smashing together in a rather messy kiss, but neither minds, choosing passion over performance. They cling tightly to each other, laughing and crying and kissing, which they find increasingly difficult from how wide their smiles are.

Finally, Caleb seems to regain his senses and he takes a small step back. “Would you like to come in?” He asks.

Molly laughs. “I suppose we’ve given your neighbors quite a show. Yes. I’d love to.”

Molly steps inside and Caleb shuts and locks the door. When he turns, Molly stretches out his hand, offering Caleb the flowers.

“Jester said it wouldn’t be a romantic confession without some flowers. So.” He shrugs, and jiggles them a little for emphasis.

Caleb takes them and holds them gently to his chest. “No one has ever given me flowers before.”

“I don’t even know if you like flowers. She just insisted. They’re-” he glances down to his palm. “Forget-Me-Nots.” Molly looks back up and smirks. “She thought that would be funny.”

“Forget-Me-Nots are actually my favorite flower,” Caleb says as he moves to find a glass to put them in. Molly’s gaze follows his, surprised.

“Wh-really?”

Caleb pauses in his search for a glass and glances back to Molly with a playful look. “They are now.”

Molly smiles, then remembers that his suitcase is still outside, so he steps out to grab it, propping it against the door before moving over to the couch to greet Frumpkin, who sniffs his fingers, headbutts his hand, then moves away to sleep on the other side of the couch.

Molly glances back, grinning at Frumpkin’s apparent approval to see Caleb staring at him from the kitchen with disbelief for several long moments.

Worried, Molly takes a step forward. “Caleb-?

His question dies on his lips as Caleb joins him back in the small living area, wrapping his arms around Molly’s neck, burying his nose against the juncture of his shoulder.

Molly stays silent, content to just hold Caleb for as long as he needs. Finally Caleb pulls back enough to look at Molly, more tears trailing down his cheeks.

“You’re here,” he breathes, voice cracking. “You came all this way… brought me flowers… you… love me…” He says the last part as if he can scarcely believe it’s even a possibility.

“I am,” Molly agrees, “I did. I do.”

The weight of Molly’s words sink in at that. A shaky breath escapes Caleb and he removes one hand from Molly to rub at his face.

“I was so certain-“ he breaks off; looks away.

“What were you certain of?” Molly’s arms wrap tighter around Caleb’s waist, silently saying he’s not letting the human retreat.

“That this morning would be the last time I ever saw you.”

Molly’s face falls. “Why?”

Caleb shrugs and a half-crazed laugh escapes him. “Because I couldn’t convince myself that I hadn’t scared you off. That it wasn’t too much. That now that you knew you would change your-“

Molly cuts Caleb off with a hard but loving kiss. “I loved you before you said anything,” he whispers against his lips, one hand rising to stroke Caleb’s hair. “And I loved you after. Nothing changed for me, Caleb, I told you.”

“And you followed me to Zadash to tell me again,” Caleb breathes, still slightly stunned that he’s standing in his home _in Zadash_ with Molly in his arms.

“I had to,” Molly says, pressing his forehead to Caleb’s. “I wanted to tell you the moment I saw you last week. I wanted to tell you last night. I wanted to tell you this morning. But I was afraid it was too soon. That you would think I was just trying to placate you.”

“I don’t think that,” Caleb whispers. “I believe you. How could I doubt you after this?”

“Good,” Molly breathes, a soft laugh bubbling in his chest. “I love you, Caleb Widogast.”

“I love you too, Mollymauk Tealeaf.”

They share a long, sentimental kiss, chaste but full of meaning and love. When they break away, Caleb smirks. “I assume you’re why Nott was acting so strange?”

Molly beams. “Yasha’s idea. We text her to get your address and asked if she would mind staying at the hotel with the girls while I came and talked to you.”

“Wait,” Caleb gasps, “Jester and Yasha are _here too?!_ ”

“Yep. Nott’s with them.”

“I cannot believe-“ Caleb stops short; smiles. “She is the absolute worst,” he says with unabashed affection. “I will have to thank her later.”

He trails off that thought, then pulls Molly close for another kiss. Molly melts into it, and they indulge for several moments, sharing long, languid kisses. Eventually Caleb tugs Molly over to the couch and they settle there, both stretched out as they cuddle together, legs tangled as they try to make room for each other, pressed tight and swapping gentle kisses with playful nips, grinning and laughing softly in between.

When they break away after several minutes, Caleb runs his fingers over Molly’s peacock tattoo and asks, “How long will you be staying?”

Molly shrugs. “That depends.”

“On?”

“What we decide we want,” Molly says simply. “We can keep things as they are for a while and I can go back to Nicodranis, or, I can find a place here. I have been given the blessing of the Ruby.”

Caleb stares at Molly, eyes wide and mouth agape. “Y-you want to...stay?”

“If you’ll have me,” Molly says, but presses a finger to Caleb’s lips to stop him from answering. “It’s a big conversation, and I think we’re both too emotional and tired to have it properly right now.”

“Probably,” Caleb agrees, pressing a kiss to the finger against his lips before taking Molly’s hand in his, tracing over his knuckles delicately. “But… the fact that you’re willing to-“

He stops to try and control himself, glancing away as he takes several deep breaths.

“It’s an easy decision,” Molly tells him, his other hand wrapping around Caleb to rest at his lower back; his tail drapes over their entwined legs. “I’ve been aimless for so long,” Molly admits, “But then I met you and suddenly everything started to make sense. And then we had our conversation last night and-” He pauses for a second, nose wrinkling. “Shit. What’s the thing on your arm? The star?”

“The Polaris?”

“Yes, that! You were talking about looking to the Polaris to try and find your way and it led you to Nicodranis, and I realized that if I were to follow my own North Star, it would lead me here-“ he moves their joined hands to press against Caleb’s chest, where he can feel the rapid drumming underneath. “So I followed it. And here I am.”

Caleb laughs helplessly, and pulls away from Molly, shifting so his side is pressed to Molly’s chest. It’s a tight fit but it just means he has to press closer to his lover. He rolls up the sleeve of his shirt and stretches his arm out. Molly looks at the tattoo that covers Caleb's own scars, and instantly notices a subtle difference from last night:

Molly’s initials written in smudged ink pen on either side of the star.

Molly blinks, then looks down to see teary eyes that mirror his own.

“Here you are.”

They share matching grins, wide and delirious and full of love. As if of one mind, they meet, lips pressed together as hands roam, over scars and tattoos alike. Chaste kisses make way for more suggestive motions, and before long both are breathless and panting against the other, all bruised lips and bright eyes.

“Bedroom?” Molly asks suggestively. “Couch is a little too small for what I have planned for you.”

“Ja,” Caleb agrees, and he wastes no time jumping up. Molly makes a quick pit stop at his suitcase, then follows Caleb toward his room.

They tumble onto the bed, laughing freely as they move to hold each other once more. They can hardly kiss for giddy laughter and exuberant grins, and eventually just give up in favor of holding each other and soaking in the other’s presence.

Finally the novelty of being in the same room seems to settle, and the astounded, relieved feeling melts into a sweet and gentle thrum of longing, of knowing things don’t have to be rushed, and they have all the time in the world.

Molly presses a soft kiss to Caleb’s lips as a silent question, and he responds with a quick swipe of his tongue against Molly’s lip. Taking the gesture for the permission it is, he deepens his kiss, soft and slow and sensual, hovering halfway over Caleb, one hand bracing himself on the bed, the other hand on Caleb’s cheek, caressing him softly.

Caleb hums softly at the sensation, and turns slightly so he can press closer to Molly. Chest-to-chest they stay for some time, trading kisses, Molly catching Caleb’s bottom lip with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth, eliciting a groan from deep in Caleb’s gut.

Heat and desire pool low between them, but they are content to take their time, to bask in the heady, soft desire that simmers gently under every touch and lick and kiss.

Eventually Molly shifts so that Caleb is flat on his back, and Molly moves to straddle Caleb’s thighs. The man sighs, eyes closed in relaxation and contentment. The bulge in his pants catches Molly’s attention, and the tiefling disturbs Caleb’s peace with a brush of fingers over him, and Caleb turns red when a whine escapes him.

“Someone’s excited to see me,” Molly says playfully, as if his own arousal isn’t already prominent and begging for friction.

Caleb opens one eye to glare at Molly. “If you are referring to my _dick_ -“

Molly leans forward to press a kiss there, and Caleb’s words are cut off with a choked sound. Molly leans forward more, hovering over Caleb with a wicked grin before grinding his hips down in a long, slow movement. Caleb lifts his head to press a kiss to Molly, and they sink back into that gentle exploration of each other, unrushed and curious.

Molly alternates steamy kisses with playful nibbles down the column of Caleb’s throat, relishing in the soft sighs and needy shifting of his hips, trying to find Molly’s as he thrusts upward. Molly tilts backward so Caleb grinds up against air, then reaches down to cup Caleb’s cock in his hand. Another whimper escapes him, and it’s so delectable Molly can’t help but tease him softly in an effort to hear that sound again.

“Patience, darling,” he whispers. “I’m taking my time with you.”

Teasing touches and kisses are exchanged, mixed with breathy sighs and soft whispers of love and promises of _more._ Eventually Caleb pushes Molly back and wordlessly pulls at Molly’s clothing. He’s still wearing Caleb’s sweater, and the sight of Molly in something belonging to him makes his heart swell in possessive delight.

 _Mine_.

Molly strips off the sweater and top, then gives Caleb a look that requests the same. With much less hesitancy than in times before, Caleb sits up and pulls off his shirt, instantly finding Molly upon him, straddling him once more as they balance precariously, Molly mouthing lovingly at the scar on Caleb’s chest and shoulders. Wet kisses are spread over ruined skin, and Caleb clings to the tiefling, face buried against his neck, where he laves the skin with his tongue, sucking on one spot until he’s certain it will leave a small mark. Molly shivers over him, and falters in his trail of open-mouth kisses over Caleb’s shoulder. Caleb presses Molly closer to him, and despite the layers and angle preventing them from truly connecting, there’s enough friction to give them both a moment of shivering delight.

Caleb leans back to resume laying on the bed, pulling Molly down against him. Once more pressed together, they grind, the warmth of Molly’s skin against Caleb a great comfort. Reaching between them, Caleb plays idly with the piercing on Molly’s nipple, earning him a gasping moan from the tiefling.

“Oh, darling,” he whispers, pressing his chest forward to encourage Caleb to repeat the motion. Caleb acquiesces, and Molly’s head falls to Caleb’s shoulder.

Caleb plays there for a minute or two, before nudging Molly, causing the tiefling to lift his head once more. “Zich deine hose aus,” Caleb begs.

“What was that?”

Caleb pauses, curses softly, and repeats. “Take off your pants.”

“Is that how you ask for things?”

Caleb pinches Molly’s nipple. “Bitte. _Please.”_

“Gods you’re so fucking hot,” Molly gasps as he rolls off Caleb, shimmying out of his pants. He turns and assists Caleb out of his as well, then climbs back on top, mischief glowing in his eyes. He leans down, brushing his nose against Caleb’s cock, teasing before taking it in his mouth, and the noise that escapes Caleb is beautiful. Molly enjoys him for a bit, bobbing his head up and down in a tortuously slow motion before pulling back in favor of pressing kisses around Caleb’s thighs, on the tip of his erection, his hips. Caleb’s breathing escalated as pleasure courses through him, and every other breath is accompanied with Molly’s name on his lips.

Never one to be able to focus on one thing for too long, Molly brushes past where Caleb wants him most and kisses up his stomach, his chest, then he takes Caleb’s left arm and trails kisses down it as well, over the scars and the tattoo, to the star that barely holds his initials, and he kisses Caleb’s wrist, forked tongue licking a stripe over the dotted line that forms the constellation on his arm. Caleb groans and shifts against Molly, seeking some sort of purchase, some sort of relief from all the tension that is beginning to bubble between them.

“Molly,” Caleb sighs.

Molly makes a small sound to acknowledge him, but continues kissing, moving back down over Caleb’s body before he shifts, grinding against Caleb once more.

“Bitte,” Caleb whispers, “Please, Molly.”

“Whatever you want, darling; tell me and it’s yours.”

“Fuck me,” Caleb begs weakly, too far gone to be demanding. “Bitte!”

“Gladly,” Molly breathes, moving off Caleb to grab a small bottle he’d brought with him. Caleb whines at the lack of contact, and the moment Molly returns, Caleb pulls him closer, kissing him desperately.

“Easy, darling, I’m here,” Molly assures Caleb as he adjusts, dispensing some oil before pressing against Caleb gently. Caleb jerks at the feeling but instantly relaxes, and it’s almost a relief when Molly presses a finger inside.

It’s not quite what he needs, but it’s a fabulous start, and Caleb clings to Molly, lost in the singular, glorious sensation of having Molly pressed within him, gently moving until Caleb’s universe is narrowed down to the singular sensation of having Molly with him, over him, in him.

As Molly prepares him, adding a second finger and then later a third, he busies himself pressing kisses over Caleb, wherever he can reach. Eventually Caleb is writhing and breathless and desperate, begging Molly for more.

Once Molly feels Caleb is ready, he covers his own hardness with oil, stroking himself a few times with a shaky hand before he slowly presses inside. It’s heaven, being within Caleb, like finding home after so long away. Molly trembles, falters in his movements, and meets Caleb’s gaze. He’s teary eyed, eyes dark with arousal but shining with love, and for a moment Molly is overwhelmed.

Both of them take a moment to adjust, and as Molly moves ever so slightly, Caleb looks up, astounded that he loves and is loved by someone so incredible. Caleb has spent years looking up to the stars, comforted by their presence, bewildered by their beauty, but now he looks at Mollymauk- gloriously naked and beautiful with his scars and tattoos, his gaze full of desire and love and affection. And all for Caleb.

In that moment Caleb understands: Molly isn’t what his star was leading him towards- Molly _is_ his star, his Polaris. Comforting, beautiful, a light amidst all the darkness of Caleb’s mind. Further, his friends are his Ursae Minoris, Molly being the brightest point, completing the constellation in his sky.

“Oh, Molly,” he breathes, the realization pulling the tiefling’s name from his lips like a benediction. He moves at that, hands clinging to Molly’s hips, urging him to move. Molly goes willingly.

It’s a slow pace they set, long and slow and drawn out in the best way. They move against each other, each thrust an answered prayer after a lifetime of loneliness and uncertainty. Neither have ever felt more certain now, lost in a sea of sheets and tangled limbs.

This is exactly where they’re supposed to be.

Molly’s movements falter and he manages to tell Caleb he’s close. Not wanting Molly to fall over the edge without him, Caleb strokes himself in time with Molly’s movements and after a few more thrusts Molly comes, followed by Caleb immediately after.

Molly hovers over Caleb, shaky elbows propping him up as his head rests on Caleb’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Caleb simply lays sprawled out, warm and tired and heart so full it feels near to bursting.

As he too tries to steady his breathing, he tugs Molly down over him, groaning as Molly gently pulls out and shifts so he can better hold Caleb. He turns his head and presses a haphazard kiss to Molly, right next to his ear. “Ich liebe dich,” Caleb whispers in his native tongue. He feels Molly tremble at that.

“Not sure what you said, love, but it sounds sexy.”

“I love you,” Caleb translates softly, and the words feel so _right_ as they spill out. “It means I love you.”

Molly hums against him. “Ick leeb dick too.”

“Ugh,” Caleb groans, playfully trying to push Molly away. Molly goes willingly, standing to go get a rag to clean up. “What?” Molly asks as he saunters away to find the bathroom. “Is there a _problem?”_

“Only your decimation of the Zemnian language.”

Molly returns and gently cleans up Caleb. “I think,” Molly says with a smirk, “That I didn’t fuck you good enough if you’re coherent enough to complain about my pronunciation.”

Caleb can’t help but laugh softly at that. “I guess you’ll have to try again.”

“Maybe in a minute,” Molly grins as he disposes of the rag and moves to cuddle up against Caleb. “I just want to hold you first.”

Caleb turns so he’s facing Molly, scooting closer. They’re pressed together, and Molly slips one of his legs in between Caleb’s thighs. He’s a bit too exhausted for a second round so soon, but he feels a soft surge of desire pulse, quick as a heartbeat, and hopes he never gets used to the sensation.

They lie together for a long while, simply holding one another and relishing in being in the same space. After a while Molly begins to doze.

Caleb rests in Molly’s embrace, tired but wide awake as he thinks about the fact that Molly is here, in Zadash, _in his bed_.

They clearly have a lot they need to discuss. If Molly is going to stay- and Caleb wants that more than anything- where will he live; where will he work? There are so many practical elements to this that Caleb knows they have to figure out, have to take into consideration. But then Molly shifts, pressing a sleepy kiss against Caleb’s neck as he readjusts, and any worries Caleb has melt away.

Their future is vast and wide, full of unknown possibilities. But just like the stars in the sky above, Caleb can’t wait to discover them all.


	10. Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two worlds collide; Molly and Caleb discuss their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that Kickstarter, huh? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Only the epilogue is left after this! Though I do have an additional one-shot started as well because frankly, I love this universe and I’m not ready for it to be over with the next chapter. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments! They always make my day.

**Chapter Ten - Simple**

 

Caleb wakes up to the sound of a disgruntled Frumpkin scratching on his bedroom door. He peeks one eye open and glances at his phone, blinking at the harsh light when his screen lights up. It’s early yet; his alarm isn’t due to go off for several more minutes, but Frumpkin is no slave to time, and when he is hungry, he’s hungry.

Gingerly, Caleb slides out of the bed, careful not to wake up Mollymauk, who is curled up asleep, softly snoring. With a smile Caleb regards him for a moment, then a plaintive meow sounds on the other side of the door.

“Ja, ja. I know. You are starving. Come on.”

Caleb pulls on a pair of pajama pants, then follows Frumpkin to his food bowl where the cat sits and looks expectantly at him. Caleb cleans the bowl- Beauregard neglected to do so and it is a little crusty, and while he works Frumpkin winds around his feet as if to demand he hurry up. Once it’s clean and dry he gives Frumpkin his morning meal, adding a little extra wet food to compensate. He refreshes the water bowl, pauses to sniff the flowers on the counter with a smile. He traces a finger over the petals gently, thinking back with perfect clarity to the moment when he took them from Molly’s grip.

His smile widens and a small breath escapes him, a little laugh that voices his bewilderment and gratitude for everything that occurred the previous evening. After a few moments of gazing at the flowers, he turns and pads softly back to his bedroom, leaving the door cracked for Frumpkin to enter later if he so wishes.

Feeling a little chilly, Caleb hurriedly slides back into bed, but is in no mood to sleep. He’d rather look at Molly, rather enjoy the sight of someone in his bed. He wants to soak in the gentle and simple contentedness it brings, and he closes his eyes, propped against the headboard, relishing the sound of Molly’s breathing.

He knows that this isn’t a fix-all, having Molly here. He knows he’s going to have bad days; he’s going to have days where the horrible memories and his mind will entrap him and he will struggle and suffer. But he also knows that once he gets through those bad days, there will be even better days to enjoy.

As he thinks, he hears his phone ding several times in a row, and he grabs it quickly to silence it. He sees that Jester has sent eight messages in the group chat, and Nott has sent two.

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙 **:** _goooooooooOoooooOooOod MORNING LOVEBIRDS!_

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙 **:** _did you sleep well????_

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙 **:** _did you sleep? ;-D_

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙 **:** _or were you too busy “talking” 8=====D_

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙 **:** _nott says u 2 were gonna get brunch with your other friends so we are going to meet you there and MEET EVERYONE OMG_

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙 **:** _don’t get distracted making kissy faces at each other! Or touching each other’s diiiiiiicccccccckkkkksssss_

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙 **:** _seriously tho does this place have pastries? I neeeeed suggaarrrrrrrrr_

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙 **:** _bc if not it’s fine but I really want a pastry like really bad so if you two are awake and aren’t doing things with your naughty bits I want food I’m SO HUNGRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Nott💚:** _jester that’s gross besides they’re probably still asleep lets let them rest_

**Nott💚:** _But caleb we are still going to meet at 10 right? I’ll bring the girls if u & Molly want 2 join us. If u need to talk or anything privately that’s fine 2 just let me no _

**Caleb:** _I am awake, Nott. Good morning. Jester, I am glad you are here. I will ensure you get pastries as thanks for bringing Molly to me._

**Caleb:** _Nott, Molly is sleeping still but we will meet you around 10:00. I am not addressing anything else in the above onslaught of messages._

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙 **:** _CALEBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Caleb:** _Yes, Jester?_

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙 **:** _Molly loves you sooooo much he was so sad when you left yesterday but ur together again and its so good I am so happy for u did you like the flowers they were my idea_

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙 **:** _omg r u guys gonna get married someday?!?!!!?_

**Caleb:** _I love him too, Jester. I am very happy he is here. I am happy you are all here. And yes. The flowers were perfect. Thank you._

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙 **:** _udidn’t answer my ????????????_

Caleb sighs.

**Caleb:** _I do not know. Perhaps one day we will. It is something I hope we will talk about in the future._

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙 **:** _but do u want tooooooooooo?!?!?!?!?!?!_

Caleb glances down at Molly, who is still peacefully asleep. A smile creeps across Caleb’s face as he thinks of how lovely it would be to wake up to this sight every day. It should be a surprising thought, but Caleb isn’t surprised at all. He loves Molly- has for some time- and it’s only natural that he would want to stay close to the person he loves more than anything.

His fingers hover over the keyboard hesitantly considering his answer. It’s not a private chat- Molly and Yasha and Nott will see his response to Jester’s question. Whatever he says will be semi public knowledge.

His smile widens. Good.

**Caleb:** _It is something Molly and I will have to discuss at some point in the future. But I think someday, yes. I would like that a great deal._

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙 **:** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Caleb rubs a hand over his face and drops his phone on his lap.

“Oh, Jester,” he mutters, feeling nothing but affection for the girl.

“What did she do now?”

Caleb glances down to see Molly waking, and his heart swells with a different sort of affection. He scoots down to lay next to Molly, who hums sleepily and curls against him. “Hi,” Molly whispers.

“ _Hallo_ ,” Caleb replies.

“Glad to know this wasn’t a dream,” Molly says as he wraps his arms around Caleb possessively. “For a moment I was afraid it was.” He presses even closer then freezes, and Caleb can practically feel him frown. “Are you wearing _pants_?”

“Ja?”

“Boo.”

Caleb snickers. “I had to feed my cat. I do not make a habit of walking around naked. Especially since I live with Nott.”

“Shame,” Molly mutters, pressing a sleepy kiss to Caleb’s chest. “You’ve got a nice ass.”

“Thank you?”

“No problem,” Molly says as his tail creeps up to push on the waistband of Caleb’s pants.

“Do you want something, Mollymauk,” Caleb asks, catching Molly’s tail in his hand, toying with the tip. Molly practically _purrs._

“In general, you. Specifically, you, but naked.”

“I would like that, but we have plans to meet everyone for brunch soon,” Caleb says, though he’s half tempted to text Jester and tell her they’ll be late. “I’d like to introduce you to my friends. And Jester wants pastries.”

“That sounds lovely,” Molly sighs as he relaxes under Caleb's gentle caress. “Wait. She’s disturbing us over _pastries_?”

Caleb stops rubbing Molly to collect his phone. Molly whines and wiggles against Caleb. With a laugh, Caleb adjusts so he’s once more leaning against the headboard with Molly leaning against him. He holds his phone in one hand and rubs Molly’s side with the other.

“She says-“ and in his horrible imitation of Jester’s accent, Caleb rereads most of Jester’s texts. Molly laughs, both at Caleb and at Jester, and motions with one hand for Caleb’s phone.

“Can I reply? I’ll tell her it’s me.”

“Sure.”

**Caleb:** _this is Molly Jes shut up omg I’m gonna shove a whole ass pastry in your face when I see you_

**Jester** 💋🖕🍩💙 **:** _ur grumpy u need some dick_

Molly glances up to Caleb, who is eyeing him with an equally amused, equally exasperated look. After a moment they both chuckle and Caleb takes the phone from Molly and tosses it aside.

“You _are_ a bit grumpy,” Caleb remarks with a playful look on his face as he tilts Molly’s chin upward with a finger.

“The grumpiest,” Molly agrees. They shift to begin the process of removing Caleb’s pants when suddenly a soft _thud_ catches their attention.

“Scheisse,” Caleb curses as he looks over to see Frumpkin approaching, careless of what he’s interrupting. He climbs on top of Molly, making kitty biscuits for a moment before settling down, sniffing the tiefling briefly before closing his eyes and purring softly. Molly groans and drops his head to the pillow.

“Did I just get cockblcoked by a _cat_?”

“Ja,” Caleb says, feel a laugh bubbling in his chest. “I’m afraid so.”

“Fuck!”

 

***

 

Caleb makes up for his cat’s disruption in the shower, then the two of them get dressed and make their way to brunch.

While the usual hangout for Caleb and his companions is Leaves, Sunday Brunch is always enjoyed at the cafe located in the Pillow Trove Hotel. It’s a once-a-month occasion for the group to splurge and enjoy their company in a more sophisticated setting.

As Caleb and Molly enter the Tri-Spires, Molly tried to recall Caleb’s friend’s names. He struggles, recalling talk of a half-orc, but his name escapes him. He remembers Caduceus, if only because it’s such an interesting name, and he tries to recall Beau’s, but has to settle for ‘angry cat lady’. Caleb laughs at the description, and reminds Molly of the correct names.

“Do not worry, _liebling_ ,” he assures Molly, slipping the tiefling’s arm through his, “I’ll help you if you need it. Just stay close to me.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Molly replies, pressing closer to Caleb as they walk.

Every step they take that brings them closer to the Pillow Trove leaves Caleb practically buzzing with nervous energy. He’s grateful for the distraction of helping Molly remember his friend’s names, because otherwise his mind would be preoccupied with the fact that he’s about to introduce the person he loves more than anything to his friends.

It’s not something he dreads; far from it. He cannot believe how truly excited he is to make this official- to introduce Molly as his-

His-

“What do I call you?” He asks suddenly. Molly stops short and tilts his head curiously.

“What?”

“I mean,” Caleb sighs, feeling foolish for just blurting out the question like that in the middle of the street. “Obviously I know we are together, and have been for some time, but what _name_ do I give you? Are you my... boyfriend? Significant other? Partner? It never really mattered before because the girls all just… _knew_. But now I am properly introducing you to my friends and I don’t know what you would prefer, if you prefer anything.”

Molly thinks for a moment, making a show of running his fingers over his chin as if deep in thought. “Lover,” Molly finally supplies with a devious smirk. Caleb looks uncertain for a moment before he looks at Molly and laughs.

“I suppose I _could_ -“

“I’m teasing, dear. Partner is fine.” Molly pauses then adds playfully, “Though I’m also open to being your divine goddess, your paramour, your soulmate, your one true love, your fuckbuddy-“

He’s cut off by a quick kiss on his lips. “Partner is _gut_.”

“Damn. I was becoming rather fond of divine goddess.”

“Maybe I’ll save that one for the bedroom,” Caleb whispers before stepping away and continuing down the sidewalk. He can feel his cheeks burning from such blatant flirting. He feels he should be used to it by now, used to the teasing and suggestive remarks between them- and in a way he is. He’s no longer shocked by such remarks, that Molly would want to hear such things from _him_. Now it’s just an appreciation for such things. He’s grateful that Molly wants to tease him. He’s grateful that he feels comfortable enough to tease back.

He feels Molly catch up to him and entwine their fingers together, squeezing them gently in a silent display of affection. Caleb squeezes back. _Partner._

Despite the question settled, Caleb finds that as they walk, he can’t get Jester’s text out of his head and very quickly mentally tests how _fiancé_ sounds.

He rather likes it.

 

***

 

They are the first to arrive at the cafe. Caleb places his name on the list for seating and is told the wait will be about twenty minutes. It’s the perfect amount of time needed for everyone to arrive, he thinks, and so he and Molly move to the corner out of the way of some of the other patrons waiting for tables and silently talk about what the rest of their week might hold.

Before long Nott arrives with Jester and Yasha, and the group congregates closely, Jester looking around excitedly and whispering to Nott about how excited she is to try another hotel’s food.

As they talk, Caleb interjects to tell them what to expect: mostly, he warns them about Beau.

“She’s-“ Caleb pauses, thinks.

“Abrasive? Blunt? Nosey?” Nott supplies easily.

“Protective,” Caleb offers a slightly kinder description.  “Expect lots of interrogating questions. But know you don’t have to answer. I’ll bribe her with bacon, if necessary.”

“So to win her favor should I give her my bacon?” Molly asks.

Nott laughs. “It couldn’t hurt.”

While they continue to wait, Yasha quietly asks Caleb about Zadash. He tells her some brief information about the city, though he confesses he doesn’t know a vast amount as he grew up elsewhere. While they talk, Molly glances around, taking in the elegant beauty of the restaurant. It reminds him of home in some ways, though the decor is vastly different. He supposes this isn’t the only dining area of the hotel- it had been quite imposing from the outside- and as he glances around he spots a board that outlines the events and goings on of the hotel. He sees toward the bottom of the board that there’s a lounge on the opposite side of the hotel that boasts of sultry musical acts to accompany expensive liquors and exotic cigars.

His head tilts in interest before Nott tugs on his arm, pulling his attention back to the group. He glances over and sees three people approaching, and based on what he can remember of Caleb’s descriptions, they must be Beau, Fjord, and Caduceus.

The trio approaches and both Molly and Caleb see the look of confusion on their faces as they see their friends surrounded by three veritable strangers.

“Hey, what the fuck, man?” Beau asks as she approaches the group, recognition slowly dawning. “Oh, shi-“

“Um, surprise,” Caleb says softly, stretching his arms out and wiggling his hands in a show of dry enthusiasm as the others approach.

“What do you mean _surprise_?” Beau asks, trying hard glare at Caleb and Molly as well as stare at Yasha with large heart eyes.

“Molly- well, everyone actually- surprised me last night,” Caleb explains right as their table is called. “Come, let’s order brunch and I will make introductions.”

Orders are quickly placed and introductions are made and it quickly becomes evident that the two groups easily blend into one. Beau and Jester hit it off immediately, while Fjord and Yasha speak quietly together. Fjord mentions growing up in Nicodranis, which then catches Jester’s attention, and soon the three of them are sharing stories about adventures had on the coast. Molly and Caduceus speak amicably, Caduceus mostly thanking the tiefling for bringing some much needed happiness to Caleb’s life. Caleb flushes and looks down, but smiles when he feels Molly take his hand.

Beau sends a few vague threats Molly’s way, telling him that if he hurts Caleb she’ll beat him to a pulp.

“She can, too,” Caleb remarks dryly. “She’s a martial artist.”

“Well, I cross my heart; I won’t hurt Caleb.”

“Don’t worry,” Yasha says to Beau, whose gaze instantly turns dreamy at being addressed by the taller woman, “If Molly hurts Caleb, you can have at him right after me.”

“Hey!” Molly says, indignant. “Whose side are you on?!”

“Don’t worry, Molly,” Jester says, “I’ll beat up Caleb if he ever hurts you.” She then glances at Caleb and whispers loud enough for Molly to hear. “I’m just kidding, Caleb!”

“Well, I know who the favorite in this relationship is,” Molly teases before Caleb clears his throat.

“Give Molly the benefit of the doubt,” he says softly. “He just chased me all the way across the country to tell me he loves me, so I think he’s due some credit. But thank you for protecting me.”

“Wait, he did _what?”_ Beau squawks, staring wide eyed at the lavender tiefling.

“Yeah, it was _so_ romantic!” Jester exclaims, hands clasped to her chest. “Caleb and Nott left and Molly was really sad about it and Yasha and I convinced him to fly here so he could tell Caleb he loves him and he did!”

“Sounds like something out of _Tusk Love,”_ Fjord mutters sarcastically to Nott who snickers at the remark. At the magic words, Jester rounds on Fjord.

“YOU’VE SEEN _TUSK LOVE?!_ ”

Fjord starts at the sudden attention now focused on him. “Uh. Yes?”

“Oh my gosh,” Jester exclaims, leaning forward to drill Fjord with her gaze. “Isn’t it just _so_ good? Don’t you just love how much Oskar loves Guinevere?!”

Fjord glances at Beau who is smirking at him with pure amusement. After a moment of pure uncertainty he glances back at Jester. “Um. It’s not exactly my type of movie,” he starts with uncertainty, watching as her enthusiasm seems to dip slightly. “But,” he corrects quickly, “It is very sweet, I suppose.”

Jester beams at that, then turns to say something to Nott. Fjord glances at Caleb, who notices the poor half-orcs cheeks are dusted with a deep reddish color.

Eventually their food arrives, and they dig in, swapping food and stories that bring about lots of laughter and it becomes apparent to Caleb that this group is quickly becoming tight-knit. By the time brunch is over the group has plans for the coming Friday night, with the Nicodranis trio deciding that they will be staying for two weeks to allow for Caleb and Molly to sort some things out between them.

Eventually they pay and leave, and the eight of them meander through the Tri-Spires, taking a lazy and impromptu tour of the city. Caleb shows Jester his favorite book store- Chastity’s Nook, which upon realizing what kind of book store it is, stuns and delights Molly to no end.

“You’ve been holding out on me with this smutty book business,” he whispers to Caleb at one point while Jester browses, hands sliding around the human’s waist from behind.

“Maybe we can come back one day and you can pick one for me to read to you,” Caleb offers softly before slipping out of Molly’s grip, leaving the tiefling to pick up his slacked jaw from the floor.

After the bookstore they get Jester her promised pastries and take a walk through a nearby park. They cluster together in small groups, new friends and old laughing and chatting as they explore. After a while Caduceus invites the group back to Leaves for some tea, and the group agrees happily.

While Caduceus takes requests, Jester offers to help and he escorts her back to the kitchens to show her how to brew a proper cup of tea. The others listen closely as the firbolg’s deep baritone gently explains the process to a bubbling-with-excitement Jester, and after several minutes she carries a tray of freshly brewed tea over and begins pouring it into cups.

“So,” Beau says as she takes a sip, “Hey man, this one is _really_ good!” She salutes Caduceus who nods in return. “Anyway you guys are gonna be staying a while; it’d be a waste for you to spend all your money on a hotel while you’re here. Fjord and I have room for at least one of you to crash. Right, Fjord?”

“Oh, yeah,” Fjord agrees easily. “We have a couch, so it doesn’t offer much privacy but we don’t mind sharing for a bit.”

“I don’t need a lot of room,” Yasha says softly. “If you truly don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Beau answers immediately, earning a snicker from Caleb. “What?” She asks.

“Nothing,” Caleb remarks with a wave of his hand. He glances to Molly. “Obviously you are welcome to stay with me.”

“I thought I’d stay with Fjord and Beau, actually,” he says, winking at Caleb who rolls his eyes.

“I have room too,” Caduceus offers. “If you don’t mind being woken up early while I prepare to open the shop.”

“Wait,” Jester gasps. “Do you live _above_ the shop?!”

“Yes?”

“Oh my gosh. Do you make pastries!?”

“I don’t; my assistant Nila makes them, however.”

“Oh my gosh can I stay with you and help her? I promise I’m a really good baker! I’ve done it several times!”

Caduceus smiles. “That sounds great.”

“Yes! Free pastries!” Jester exclaims, pumping her fist.

“He said _nothing_ about free pastries,” Molly points out.

“Yeah but I’m not an employee so he can’t pay me in money but he can pay me in pastries!” She turns to Caduceus. “Right?”

“Payment in pastries, got it.”

“ _Yes!”_

While everyone talks and arranges for their new guests to check out of the hotel, Caleb curls against Mollymauk, content to fade into the background and keep quiet as the louder ones in the group dominate the conversation. It’s nice, he thinks, watching as the conversation shifts and Jester talks about the Traveler while Fjord and Beau ask Molly questions and Caduceus talks to Yasha about flowers and gardening.

It’s strange to think that somehow a work trip he’d dreaded so many months ago would have led to such a perfect moment in time: Caleb, happy, healing, and surrounded by people he loves dearly. There’s still much he and Molly need to discuss- much they have to determine about what the next steps of their relationship are. But then he feels Molly’s hand brush against his, and he turns to look at him. Molly offers him a soft, gentle smile- reassuring and loving and Caleb feels so full of love and confidence that he knows he doesn’t have to worry. It’ll all work out.

Feeling very much at ease, Caleb presses a kiss to Molly’s cheek and whispers a soft, “I love you.”

Molly smiles and tilts his head to look back at Caleb. “I love you too.”

Jester makes a joke that causes the others to laugh, and Molly and Caleb’s attention is drawn back to the chaos their love has created.

_Maybe it isn’t so strange,_ he thinks after a moment as Molly wraps his arm around Caleb’s shoulders. _Perhaps this is exactly where I am meant to be._

 

***

 

Eventually the day passes and the group decides to venture to Beau and Fjord’s apartment to watch a movie as a last hoorah before the work week begins again. Molly looks at Caleb curiously, something in his gaze a little hesitant.

“We do not have to go,” Caleb whispers, “If you would rather be alone.”

“It’s not that,” Molly says as the others clean up their mess, insisting to Caduceus that they can clean up in exchange for his hospitality. “I know we have some time, but… I dunno. I’m kinda excited to talk. I want to know what’s going on in that brilliant head of yours and what you think about all this.” He pauses then adds, “But if you want to go, then this can wait.”

“I do not want to wait,” Caleb says as squeezes Molly’s hand. “I will tell Fjord our plan- he will be the least likely to make a loud fuss, then we will go.”

“Okay.”

Caleb goes to relay his plan to Fjord, and the two shake hands before Caleb is grappled by Jester. He lets her squeeze him as he tries to quietly explain his intentions.

Molly watches with a smirk as Jester grins and wiggles her eyebrows. Suddenly, someone slides up beside him and he glances to see Beau towering over him.

“Hi.”

“Hey,” she says, and he can tell from the way her arms are crossed she’s trying to make her already impressive biceps look even more imposing. “I’m not gonna like, threaten you or whatever, but I am serious. Caleb is my brother. So long as you’re good to him, you and I are good. I get shit doesn’t work out sometimes and I’m not gonna hate you for something like that; but if you’re ever intentionally-“ she breaks off. Clears her throat. “I don’t know what you know-“

“I know about his past,” Molly says softly as he watches Caleb and Jester with a smile. “He told me everything before he left. Even about what you did for him.” He gives Beau a side glance. “I’m grateful for your meddling.”

“Yeah well,” Beau shrugs, arms dropping to her sides, “Had to get through to him somehow.”

“He appreciates it, I think,” Molly says. “So do I. And I know I’ll fail at some point I’m sure, but you have my word that I’ll love him for as long as I’m alive.”

“Good,” Beau nods shortly. “He’s stupidly in love with you. It’s gross.”

“Almost as gross as the doe eyes you keep sending Yasha’s way.”

Beau flusters at that, stammering that she most certainly had not been staring. Molly laughs. “Just know the overprotective friend bit goes both ways. I don’t know if Yasha wants anything, but either way, any threat you make to me regarding Caleb is extended back to you in regards to her.”

Beau studies Molly for a moment, then throws out her hand. Molly flinches, thinking she means to hit him, but when no pain lands he looks to see her holding out her hans expectantly. Slowly, he takes it.

“I think I might like you, Tealeaf.”

“Well, I _am_ utterly charming. You should see me perform sometime. I have magic hips.”

“Uh huh,” Beau says, not sure what to make of the comment. She shakes his hand once and then lets go. “See you later.”

With that she walks off, just as Caleb approaches.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Molly nods. “We’re good.”

 

***

 

Caleb unlocks the door to his apartment and he and Molly enter. Frumpkin greets them immediately, whining for his dinner.

“Ja, let’s go,” Caleb says, Frumpkin trotting under and around Caleb’s feet as he moves to the kitchen to prepare the cat’s dinner. Molly watches while Caleb coos at Frumpkin, who, impatient for his food, jumps onto the counter. He lands next to the forget-me-nots, sniffs them curiously, then meows again.

“Here you go,” Caleb says as he scoops up Frumpkin and places him on the floor next to his food. The cat immediately shoved his face into the food bowl, munching on a mix of wet food and kibble. While he eats, Caleb refreshes his water dish, then glances up to Molly.

It’s still strange, seeing Molly in his home. Stranger even, knowing that he and Molly are about to engage in a very serious subject: that of their future.

Feeling a little on edge, Caleb grabs a glass of water for himself and offer one to Molly. Molly declines and after gulping down half a glass, Caleb moves to sit on the couch where Molly instantly joins him. They sit close, Molly’s legs and tail draped over Caleb’s lap. His hands rest on Molly’s knees, lightly picking at the floral patterned fabric.

“So,” Caleb says softly, not looking at Molly. “I guess we need to talk.”

“You make it sound so dreary,” Molly says softly, resting his hand over Caleb’s.

“Habit, I’m afraid,” Caleb’s smile is bitter, but he pushes it away and glances to Molly. “I suppose we should talk about whether or not you plan to stay, and what that means.”

“If it helps, I’ve already had some thoughts.”

“Oh?”

“Well,” Molly shrugs easily, “I was thinking, while you’re at work tomorrow, I could venture back to the Pillow Trove and check out their lounge bar.”

Caleb stares for a moment, then blinks in surprise. “Oh! Ja, I suppose they have something similar. I do not know if they are hiring though.” He pauses a moment then adds, “So does that mean you want to stay in Zadash?”

_With me_?

Molly squeezes Caleb’s hand. “I do,” he admits. “Assuming that’s something you want. If you’ll have me, then I want you to know I am all in.”

“All in…” Caleb breathes, fingers tracing lightly over Molly’s. He’s wearing several rings, a mismatch of gems and metals, and already Caleb is imagining how a small simple band on his ring finger might look with the others. Would he want simple? Would he want something flashy? Caleb doesn’t know what sort of ring Molly would prefer and he finds his chest hitching with a nervousness he hasn’t felt since he first walked into the Lavish Chateau for his thank-you date with Molly over six months ago-

“Caleb?”

Caleb blinks and glances up to Molly, whose eyes are narrowed in a look of concern.

“I’m fine,” Caleb breathes after a moment. “Just in disbelief, I suppose.”

Molly offers him a soft, sad smile. “One of these days you’re going to stop being surprised at how much I care about you.”

“I hope not,” Caleb whispers. “I rather like how it feels.”

“Good.”

“So,” Caleb clears his throat, a startled laugh escaping him when Frumpkin jumps up to settle on Molly’s legs. Molly grins and pets him, laughing when he feels the vibration of Frumpkin’s contented purr. “I am not opposed to you staying,” Caleb says, “But I worry that you will miss Jester and Yasha.”

“Of course I’ll miss them,” Molly says easily. “They’re family. But,” and here he captures Caleb’s chin with his finger, ignoring the annoyed trill of Frumpkin who is put out by losing Molly’s attention, “I didn’t chase them across the country. I chased after _you.”_

“Molly…”

“I’m serious,” Molly says with a forcefulness that is surprising to even himself. “Look,” he sighs, “I’m not really a fan of talking about my feelings unless I absolutely have to. I like my bullshit. I like to keep things simple, because over-complicating things just takes the pleasure out of living. And it really _is_ quite simple: I walked out of the Chateau yesterday knowing very well the next time I enter, it probably wouldn’t be as an employee who lives there. I knew that. I was and am fully prepared to pick up and plop down here in Zadash. I don’t care where I work or what I do, because as long as I enjoy the work, I’ll be happy wherever. What matters is that I’m with you. All I need from you is a _yes_ , if you want to give it. And if it’s too soon then that’s okay too. I’d rather you be honest and comfortable than feel like you have to say something you think I want to hear.  We can go slow. We can go fast. Long distance is a bitch but if that’s what you need at first I can do that as willingly as I followed you here.”

“I do not want long distance,” Caleb admits softly, tugging back gently from where Molly still had a gentle grip on his chin. Molly doesn’t mind him pulling back, and instead goes back to petting Frumpkin. “But,” Caleb whispers, “I am afraid it is too much to ask of you. I feel selfish even considering it.”

“But I want you to be selfish,” Molly says and it’s almost a plea that breaks Caleb’s heart. Molly takes a breath and continues, his hands moving from Frumpkin to clasp together on his lap, where he absently wrings them as he speaks again. “Like, I don’t want you to ever feel pressured into something you don’t want, but I have to be completely honest with you, Caleb-“ here his voice breaks a little as he meets Caleb’s gaze. “I would give _anything_ to hear you ask me to stay.”

A small breath escapes Caleb. Wordlessly he shifts, picking up Frumpkin and gently depositing him on the floor. Frumpkin swats at his hand in protest, then moves to the cat bed beside the couch and nestled in. Caleb’s attention shifts back to Molly as he reclines back against the arm of the couch, pulling Molly to curl against him. He goes willingly, unsure of what this shift means, but he accepts it, and curls up with Caleb, pressed chest to chest.

Once settled, Caleb brushes his fingers over Molly’s cheek and lightly presses a kiss to his lips. “Mollymauk,” he breathes, “Will you stay?”

Molly studies Caleb. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“I have never been more certain of anything.”

Molly nuzzles against Caleb’s cheek, pressing a kiss to to the corner of his mouth. “Then I’ll stay.”

  


***

 

Later that evening, Molly sits with his back pressed against the headboard, scrolling through his phone. He has the brightness turned down as low as it can go so as not to disturb Caleb. The human is asleep beside him, utterly worn out from their earlier activities, but Molly feels restless, in the best possible way. He finishes scrolling through his social media, then opens his text messages. He already knows what they say; Caleb had read them that morning, to Molly’s delight. But he wants to clear the notifications so he opens the message chain, intending to simply back out of it immediately after.

A trail of hearts catches his attention.

He doesn’t remember Caleb mentioning hearts, though that doesn’t mean anything, and so he scrolls up a little.

  
**Sapphire Sister** 💙 **:** _omg r u guys gonna get married someday?!?!!!?_

**Mister Caleb** ❤️ **:** _I love him too, Jester. I am very happy he is here. I am happy you are all here. And yes. The flowers were perfect. Thank you._

**Sapphire Sister** 💙 **:** _udidn’t answer my ???????????_

**Mister Caleb** ❤️ **:** _I do not know. Perhaps one day we will. It is something I hope we will talk about in the future._

**Sapphire Sister** 💙 **:** _but do u want tooooooooooo?!?!?!?!?!?!_

**Mister Caleb** ❤️ **:** _It is something Molly and I will have to discuss at some point in the future. But I think someday, yes. I would like that a great deal._

**Sapphire Sister** 💙 **:** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 

Molly’s heart sputters in his chest, and he feels a rush of air burst from his lips in a sharp exhale. He glances down to Caleb, and his eyes fill with tears. Caleb sent this text knowing full well Molly would see it; sent this as a public declaration of his feelings.

And yet he’d been so afraid of asking Molly to stay.

As if Molly could do anything _but_ stay now. He’d wanted to stay while unaware of Caleb’s little declaration. Now that he sees what Caleb hopes for, his choice is cemented in his mind and his heart. He’s never really thought about marriage; it isn’t something he ever really concerned himself with the possibility of having. Even when he and Caleb began to grow closer, he’d imagined them together, but marriage hadn’t really formed in his thoughts. The thought of _together_ had simply existed in this vague notion, of a shared apartment and a shared life.

Now he rather likes the idea of having a husband.

He glances back down to Caleb. _Would he want a ring?_ _How expensive are engagement rings anyway?_

He does a quick search, eyes bulging at the cost of even a simple band with a few small amethysts.

_Maaaaaybe we skip the rings..._

A sound draws him out of his thoughts and he focuses for a moment, realizing after a couple seconds that it’s simply Nott moving about the apartment. Molly debates on whether or not to go out and speak to her. Finally he decides that it might be best and so he slips out of bed and grabs his pajama shorts and a shirt from his suitcase and makes his way to the living room.

Nott is sitting on the couch watching something on her laptop. She must hear his footsteps because she pauses the video and looks up.

“Ah. I thought you might be Caleb.”

“No,” Molly says. “He’s sleeping.”

“Good,” Nott says with a firm nod. “He needs rest.”

_I’ll say_ , Molly thinks but chooses not to say aloud. He’d rather remain on Nott’s good side, and he doubts making lewd remarks about fucking Caleb would keep him there. “It has been a long week,” Molly opts instead, making himself at home by going to get a glass of water. He thinks he knows which cabinet to go to, but when he opens it he doesn’t find cups. With a frown he closes the door and tries the next one.

Plates.

He closes it and his fingers hover over the next one. Behind him Nott coughs. His hand trails to the next one, and she doesn’t make a sound. He opens it and releases a small breath to see a few cups. He grabs one and pours himself some water from the faucet and joins Nott on the couch.

“Have a good talk?” She asks simply.

“Yeah,” Molly nods. “We got a few things cleared up. Plenty more we didn’’t. Some things we need to talk to you about though.”

"I assume you are staying and need to crash here until you find a place to stay.”

Molly blinks. “Um. Yes? Did Caleb-?”

Nott shakes her head. “It makes the most sense. And anyway, I want to see Caleb happy. For a long time, not much did that. Frumpkin helped. I try to help. Our friends do him good. And he enjoys his work. But I’ve never seen him so…” she struggles for the right word. Finally, she settles on one. “Content. He’s managed for a while, and he’s found things that make him happy, but you are the one thing- well, person, I suppose- that’s seemed to just… put him at ease. Even if I didn’t like you- and I _do_ like you- that would be enough for me to say you are welcome to stay as long as it takes.”

“Wow,” Molly sits, shocked. “That’s- that’s some high praise.”

“Yes, well, just make sure you don’t fuck it up,” Nott cautions. “I don’t think you will, but still. Anyway,” she glances at him, “Have any ideas on what you’ll do for a job?”

“I was thinking I’d stick to what I know,” Molly says gently. “Thought I’d try my luck at the Pillow Trove.”

“Classy,” Nott approves.

“I figure it’s my best shot. Not really good at much else.”

“You could join the circus,” Nott remarks. “Read fortunes and swallow swords.”

“I think I’d rather _juggle_ than swallow,” Molly says before laughing.

Nott smiles. “Good one.”

“Maybe I’ll try my hand at stand up,” Molly jokes. “My  schtick will be that I can’t remember the routine.”

He glances over to see her make a face. “Maybe stick to singing.”

Unable to help himself, Molly laughs. “Probably for the best.”

They fall into silence for a few moments before Nott closes her laptop and stands, stretching her arms over her head. “I’m going to sleep,” she announces. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She takes a few steps then stops when she reaches the edge of the hallway. “I’m glad you’re staying,” she says softly before padding quietly to her room.

Molly watches her go, surprised by her words. He didn’t think Nott disliked him, but he certainly hasn’t thought she actively liked him. He’s grateful to have her approval, and feels comfort that he is welcome in her home. He sits idly for a bit, still restless from the events of the past twenty-four hours. He fiddles with his tail for a few moments before curling up and turning on his phone. He hesitates a few moments before he goes to his contacts and selects a number to call.

Four rings pass before a soft voice answers.

_“Hello, my little amethyst.”_

“Hey. I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

_“Not at all, dear. No clients tonight.”_

“Ah.”

_“Is everything alright?”_ He can hear the concern in her voice and feels his heart wrench at how much he loves her.

Molly feels tears well up in the first real moment he’s actually allowed himself to process everything that’s happened. Sniffling, he smiles as he whispers, “He loves me.”

_“Oh, darling I knew he did! That’s wonderful!”_

“Yeah,” Molly says, running a hand over his face. “Yeah, and uh…. he-“ Molly can’t help but laugh softly, “He asked me to stay.”

There’s a pregnant pause before he hears Marion gasp softly. _“Oh, darling!”_

“Yeah!” Molly laughs, covering his mouth lest he accidentally wake Caleb. “Yeah,” he repeats in a softer tone. “I, uh… I’m going to need that letter of recommendation after all.”

There’s a soft, gentle laugh from the other end of the phone. “ _I take it you haven’t checked your email in a bit, hmm?”_

“No?”

“ _You should.”_

Molly puts the phone on speaker and opens his email app. Sure enough, an email from Marion sits at the top of his inbox, titled _Mollymauk Tealeaf Recommendation._

“You were quite certain,” Molly murmurs. Once more, he hears Marion laugh.

“ _Dear, I am a courtesan. I_ know _these thing. if I had been wrong about this, I would have no choice but to retire.”_  

_“_ Well I’m glad you were right,” Molly remarks, “Losing you would be a shame.”

_“As would your Caleb not asking you to stay.”_

“I had to practically beg him,” Molly remarks with a smile. “I don’t think he would have otherwise.”

“ _You had to_ beg?” There's a dangerous edge to her voice, and Molly gulps. He’s only heard her use that tone a handful of times, mercifully never at him, and he doesn’t like how dangerous she sounds, even so far away.

“Well, yes and no,” he explains. “Caleb wanted to ask- he said as much. He was afraid that asking would be too selfish. He didn’t want me to have to make that choice.”

He can hear a small sigh of relief. 

_“Do not frighten me so!”_ She admonishes, but it’s playful, gentle _. “I thought I was going to have to scold the poor boy.”_

“No scolding necessary,” Molly laughs. “We don’t have everything worked out, but we talked about a lot and I do know I’m going to apply for a job at the Pillow Trove and crash here until I can afford my own place.”

_“I know of the Pillow Trove_ ,” Marion remarks. _“It is respectable. You will do well there; if they are wise enough to have you.”_  

“I suppose we’ll find out.”

They chat a little longer, Marion telling Molly that she and Jester spoke earlier, and she asks him about a young man named Fjord.

“Oh, he’s one of Caleb’s friends,” Molly says. “Half-orc. Seems nice. Why?”

“ _I believe my daughter has a crush.”_  

“Shall I let it be or do some meddling on your behalf?”

_“I think let it be,”_ Marion decides. “ _She is a young woman now; I cannot expect her to remain cooped up here forever. It might do her good to stay there for a time; I can arrange for a room if necessary. And for you as well, should you need it.”_  

“I think I’m good for now, but I’ll keep it in mind.” 

_“Very good, dear.”_ A momentary pause is had and during it Molly hears a small shuffle. He glances up to see Caleb standing at the edge of the hallway, looking disheveled from sleep. He gives Molly a crooked grin and Molly feels his heart somersault across his chest.

“Well, I’ll let you go. It’s late and I need my beauty sleep.”

“ _And I don’t?”_ The Ruby laughs.

“You’re already perfect, Ruby.” 

“ _You are sweet; a liar, but still sweet. Give my Jester my love. And know I love you as well.”_

_“_ I love you too.”  

_“I am happy for you, Molly. Truly.”_  

Molly smiles and meets Caleb’s eyes. “Thank you. I’m happy too.”

With that they hang up and Caleb shuffles closer. “You alright?” He asks as Molly shifts, taking Caleb’s hand and gently tugging him down so that he is sitting on Molly’s lap. 

“Just catching up with the Ruby. I hope the speaker phone didn’t wake you.”

“Nein,” Caleb says. “I just woke up. Got a little cold and then saw you were gone.” 

“I didn’t worry you or anything did I?”

Caleb shakes his head and curls against Molly. “Nein.” 

He can feel Caleb beginning to doze against him, and while he loves the sweetness of the moment, he knows that come morning neither of them will appreciate it with cricks in their necks.

“Come on, love. Let’s go back to bed.”

“Mmmm.”

Molly manages to get them both back to Caleb’s room and settled in bed. As Caleb begins to drift to sleep he murmurs Molly’s name. “Molly?”

“Yes?”

“You are really happy?”

“Yeah. I am,” Molly whispers, pressing a kiss to Caleb’s temple.

“I am too.”

“Caleb?” Molly says after a moment of silence. Caleb stirs and makes a small sound to let Molly know he heard him.

“Ja, _mein stern?”_

Molly blinks. “What?”

“Hmm?”

“ _Mine stern?”_

Caleb seems to wake up a little at that groans a little, shifting slightly as he tries to wake up a little more. “Um. Sorry. _My star.”_

“Awww, Caleb!” He pulls Caleb into his arms and presses a kiss to his temple. “That’s adorable!”

“I thought you might like it _,_ considering... _”_ Caleb trails off before he moves on, “You were going to ask me something, _mein stern_?”  

“Oh yeah,” Molly says, grinning at the pet name. He has to be honest with himself: he absolutely _loves_ it. “I was just wondering: did you mean it, in the group chat, when you said you might want to marry me someday?” 

The soft sound of sheets rustling is Molly’s answer as Caleb moves, pressing even closer to Molly. His head is on the tiefling’s chest, and he’s warm and cuddly and the slight weight of him is comforting. 

“I was wondering if you’d seen that exchange yet.” He still sounds sleepy, as if he’s fighting to stay awake.

“Not until a few minutes ago, actually,” Molly whispers. “I suppose I only have one real concern about that.”

He can feel Caleb go still. “Oh?”

“Yeah. I looked up the cost of engagement rings, and have you _seen_ how expensive they are?!”

He feels Caleb relax, a small laugh escaping him. “I have heard many rants from Beauregard about the corrupt nature of the wedding industry. So, ja. I am aware.”

Molly’s mouth drops. “I... _why_ does she rant about that?”

Caleb shrugs. “I never know why Beauregard does anything.”

“Ah.”

There’s a few moments of silence and Molly wonders if perhaps Caleb has fallen back asleep before he speaks again.

“Mollymauk?”

“Hmm?”

“Is the price of rings your only objection to marrying me someday?”

Warmth spreads of Molly, and he relishes how soft and easy and simple this conversation is. With a small chuckle, he replies, “I’m sure, given enough time, I’ll have plenty of complaints about the wedding industry, but as it stands, yes. That’s my only one.”

“We’ll just have to figure out something else, then.”

Molly laughs, loving the thought. “I suppose we will.”


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come full circle.

**Epilogue**

**_  
_ ** _ Six months later  _

  
  
“That was an excellent question. Anyone else?”   
  
Silence.    
  
“Thank you for your time.”    
  
Applause chases him as Caleb walks off the stage and down the steps to head to the back of the room. His presentation over, he feels as if he can finally relax. As he walks toward the back of the room, he spots two people he’s more than happy to see, and approaches where they are talking.    
  
Bryce notices first and gives Caleb a small wave as he approaches them.    
  
“Brilliant as always,” Bryce compliments as Caleb nods to them in greeting. Beside them, he meets Molly’s lips in an awaiting kiss, feeling utterly at peace, despite being at his least favorite place.    


“I concur,” Molly says as he pulls away. “You’re so smart.” 

Caleb smiles then looks to Bryce. “Thank you. You are still good for dinner tonight, ja?” 

“Absolutely,” Bryce replies. “I think dinner at the Lavish Chateau is going to be a requirement for attending this conference in future.” 

“Agreed,” Caleb nods. “I have to admit, it feels a little like coming home.” 

Molly smiles at Caleb’s words. It's definitely coming home to him. In the six months since he jumped on a plane to go after Caleb, he’s been extremely busy, partly to keep himself from being homesick. Thankfully he hasn’t felt it too deeply- his newfound friends in Beau, Fjord, and especially Caduceus help ease the ache. But he can’t help but feel relieved to be back in Nicodranis once more. It’s been too long since he’s seen the Ruby and Jester and Yasha. They’d returned home after a brief stint in Zadash though they are making plans to join the others within the next few months. He feels a little guilty, feels as if he is taking everyone away from the Ruby, but upon mentioning that to her one day after Jester had called screaming her excitement to be moving to the city, she had assured him that this is exactly what she wants for her daughter. 

_ “She’s chasing after that poor boy,” Marion laments. “I fear she is going to get her heart broken. But I know that it is better for her to get out of this hotel than to never know the beauty and pain of living.” _

“Well,” Bryce says, pulling Molly out of his thoughts. “I have a lunch meeting I have to attend,” they pause long enough to roll their eyes. “The man is a bit of a prick, but his department is considering funding a project of mine so I suppose I will simply endure. But I will see you two and your friends tonight?” 

“You bet,” Molly says. “I made sure to get reservations for five at seven-thirty.” 

“Great,” Bryce nods, catching the wink Molly shoots at him. “Until tonight.” They throw a look to Caleb, catching his eye with a smirk. “Nice tie, by the way.” With that they walk away, leaving Molly and Caleb to their own devices. Molly turns with a smirk and gently tugs Caleb’s tie. It’s black with a purple floral design that sits nicely against Caleb’s grey shirt and black pants, all of which were worn at Molly’s request. Molly leans in close.    


Caleb’s nose crinkles. “You put them up to that.”    
  
“I met Bryce two days ago.”   
  
“Plenty of time to conspire against me.”    
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. They were just making a casual observation. And they’re right. Purple looks very good on you.”    
  
Caleb groans in disgust. “Am I supposed to say something in return about how I like being covered in lavender, thus implying I want you?”    
  
“I mean,” Molly gives a look that tries and fails to portray innocence. “If you want. I wouldn’t be opposed.”    
  
At that, Caleb leans forward, and in the middle of the meeting room where a few people still remain, boldly whispers to Molly, “Why imply it when I could just  _ tell _ you how badly I want to fuck you,  _ mein stern _ .”

He feels a shiver course through Molly, then he’s being pulled out of the room and toward the exit. “Either get me to the Chateau  _ now _ or I’m locking us in the nearest supply closet.” 

Caleb hails a taxi, and tells the driver to hurry.

When they reach the Chateau, Molly pulls Caleb to a side entrance that will lead them up to their room quicker than going through the lobby. Marion has graciously arranged for Molly to have his old room, and though it lacks the colorful array of decorations and notes that had once adorned the walls, it’s still home, and the moment they’re inside the room, Molly is upon Caleb, tail wrapping around his waist and pressing him flat against the door. 

”I’ve got a lovely feeling of deja vu,” Molly murmurs as he trails heated kisses over Caleb’s skin, tugging at the tie in an attempt to loosen it. 

“We  _ have  _ found ourselves in this position before. Though so much has changed since then,” Caleb whispers as he lightly bats Molly’s hands away to remove the tie himself.

“Not everything,” Molly whispers hotly as he starts to unbutton Caleb’s shirt and untucking it from his pants.  “This door seems to get a lot of abuse nearly every time we come in here.” 

Caleb laughs and lets his head fall to Molly’s shoulder. “We do seem to have a habit of not making it past the door.”

“Can you blame me?” Molly asks as he lifts Caleb’s head so he can steal a quick kiss. “Look at you. You are stunning. I could hardly focus on your lecture earlier because I was too busy imagining you bending me over that podium-“ 

Caleb groans and kisses Molly, reaching down to begin unbuttoning his pants. “Don’t put ideas in my head,” he growls. 

“I’m sure anything I could think of pales in comparison of what your brilliant-oh!” He gasps as Caleb cups his cock in his hand. 

“As much as I enjoy you praising my mind,” Caleb says as he pushes Molly toward the bed, “I can think of other ways your mouth can please me right now.” 

“I love it when you’re bossy,” Molly grins. “Really turns me on.” 

“I thought it turned you on when I ‘talk smart’,” Caleb teases as they settled in the bed. Molly hovers above Caleb, fingers lightly sweeping over exposed skin where Caleb is half undressed. 

“Dear, your entire  _ existence  _ is a turn on for me. Now, I believe you wanted me to do something  _ other _ than talk, hmm?” 

Caleb hums in agreement, settling back against the pillows as Molly undoes his pants, brushing his nose against Caleb’s erection playfully before taking him in his mouth. Caleb groans, head thrown back against the pillows as Molly softly teases. Before, his gaze would land on a large piece of abstract art. Now, the room is standard. The bulletin board of pictures and reminders and memories now hangs in the room Molly and Caleb shares in Zadash. The cabinets there are all labeled- Molly, with Caleb and Nott’s permission, had organized and labeled the kitchen and bathroom cabinets to allow him easier access when looking for something. The fairy lights that once draped over every possible surface now hang in the trio’s living room, bedrooms, and kitchen. The vanity has been wiped clean, while the bathroom mirror in Zadash now has five lip prints in the corner, black, blue, green, violet, and red. It had been hilarious getting Caleb to put on red lipstick for the bit, but seeing those prints every day fills both Molly and Caleb with a small sense of contentment. 

All these little pieces of Molly are scattered throughout Caleb and Nott’s home- and though it’s a tight squeeze that often leads to Molly and Nott arguing over who gets dibs on the bathroom first, they make it work. Though Caleb can’t help but feel relieved that the apartment next door opened up so he and Molly can have a bit of privacy soon. As much as he loves Nott- as dearly as he adores her and owes her for his very life- he can’t help but feel relieved that soon Jester will be her roommate and he can have Molly all to himself; he’ll be able to have Molly wherever he wants him, whenever he wants-

His thoughts are jerked back to the present when Molly hollows out his cheeks and sucks hard, and Caleb gasps. “Oh,  _ bitte.”  _ Molly obliges, smirking as best he can with a cock in his mouth as Caleb’s hips thrust upward slightly. “ _ Molly…” _

“Mmmh?” He replies, making an exaggerated sound as he emphasizes that his mouth is otherwise occupied. 

“Come here,” Caleb whispers. Molly releases Caleb with a soft slurp, and quickly wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Got another use for my mouth?” 

Caleb doesn’t answer, instead reaching out to try and tug at Molly. Molly licks a quick stripe up Caleb’s cock, earning him a groan, then moves, crawling over Caleb until he is straddling his hips and bending down to press a soft kiss on Caleb’s lips. 

Caleb runs his fingers over Molly’s arm before reaching the hem of his blouse and lifting it up. Molly helps him remove it, then leans back down to kiss him some more. Caleb’s fingers return to their original occupation, sliding down Molly’s arm before linking their hands together. He can’t feel it, but he traces over Molly’s ring finger, knowing that etched into his skin there is a beautiful image of the Pyxis constellation. He knows it well- he has the same design tattooed on his own ring finger. Molly had hand picked the constellation himself for the two of them, and Caleb feels his heart swell similarly the way it did the night Molly had offered him such a precious and meaningful gift. 

“I love you so much,” Caleb breathes as he uses his other hand to hold the back of Molly’s neck, keeping them pressed as close as possible. 

“Ich lieb dich,” Molly whispers. His pronunciation is still atrocious, but not for a lack of trying. Caleb smiles softly and slides his hand around to caress Molly’s cheek. Even after six months of having Molly in his arms every single day, he’s still astounded by Molly’s beauty. Everything about him is so stunning, and Caleb feels that little stuttering heartbeat that had often taken him during the first few encounters he’d had with Molly. Even now, he’s still smitten with him; even now he can hardly believe that  _ this _ is where his North Star led him. 

“Come,” Caleb whispers, reaching down to finally pull Molly’s pants down a little. “I said I was going to fuck you, and I have every intention of doing so.” 

Molly obliges, moving so that Caleb can properly ready him. Caleb takes his time, drawing out Molly’s pleasure as he slowly opens him up. Molly keens and sighs at each thrust of Caleb’s fingers, first one, then two, then three. Molly is hard, leaking from the utter bliss that is slowly consuming him, and it is a beautiful sight for Caleb to behold- seeing Molly fall apart so desperately at his touch. Caleb bends down, angling so he can continue to press into Molly while he lightly licks a slow trail up Molly’s cock, teasing him further. When he’s close, Caleb averts his attention to simply fingering him, long, slow strokes cracking Molly’s resolve. He takes his time, bringing Molly to the edge again before gently pulling away, offering small kisses as compensation. After a moment he resumes, stroking at a leisurely pace to bring Molly back to the edge once more before slipping out of him and leaving Molly desperate and wanting.

Finally, he presses his fingers inside and doesn’t stop, long slow strokes sensing Molly spiraling once more. He doesn’t stop his ministrations when Molly comes, the tiefling’s cries muffled from where he’s bitten down on his fist. “Oh, Caleb!” Molly groans weakly, overwhelmed and overstimulated as Caleb keeps moving. 

Finally, Caleb has mercy and slips his fingers out. Molly whimpers, the loss disappointing even as it offers a moment of relief. Caleb shifts and moves onto his back, pulling Molly back on top of him. The tiefling goes with a pathetic whine, already so wrecked from Caleb’s thorough attentions, and with a needy sob sinks down slowly onto Caleb’s cock. 

His eyes widen at the feeling, and he whimpers again, unable to help the small thrust his hips make as he settles over Caleb. Caleb’s hands rest on his hips, stroking them lightly in a silent understanding that he’ll wait for Molly’s go-ahead. After a moment, Molly feels like he’s ready, and makes a purposeful thrust, weak in movement but no less telling. 

Caleb lifts Molly up, nearly sliding him all the way off before he pulls him back down, guiding the tiefling in a series of long and slow motions, and Molly’s head hangs low, the pleasure knocking him for a loop. 

They don’t speak much at this point. Their foreplay is consisted of as much banter as it is kisses and touches, but in this moment where they are chasing after that glorious moment of pleasure, they are quieter, focused on the slide of skin on skin, of the building pressure in their cores that is quickly bubbling over and waiting for release. 

Though he’s wrung out, Molly does begin to grow hard again, and he lifts a hand to slowly stroke himself with a trembling hand as Caleb pushes and pulls him up and down his cock. Soft groans and sighs escape them in intervals, and after a while Molly begins to whisper Caleb’s name, begging him to move faster, harder, desperate for release. 

Eventually that release comes for them both and Molly whimpers as Caleb lifts him off his cock, and Molly falls onto his back with a satisfied, exhausted sound. Caleb grabs some tissues and wipes himself and Molly off quickly before he rolls to half lay over him, arm draped over his back as he catches his breath. Gingerly, Molly’s tail lifts and wraps around Caleb’s leg, and he smiles as he feels Caleb once more entwine their left hands together. 

Eventually Molly rises to go shower and clean up. Caleb waits a few minutes, then joins Molly toward the end of his shower. They trade a few light kisses before Molly steps out, leaving Caleb to his own devices. He washes himself quickly then turns off the spray, stepping out into the warmth of the bathroom. 

They redress in comfortable silence, then move to the small sofa on the other side of the room. Molly dozes while Caleb works. He’d asked for a few extra days off after the conference to remain in Nicodranis to study, and while he absolutely plans to do just that- he’ll have to supply his supervisors with  _ some _ work- he also has plans for a midnight picnic on the roof of the Chateau with his fiancé. 

The afternoon wears on. Molly alternates between resting and texting. Caleb’s phone never pings so he knows Molly isn’t in the group chat. He isn’t interested in the conversation- he doesn’t need to be a part of  _ every  _ text conversation, but eventually he does look up. 

“I’m surprised Jester hasn’t barged in here yet.” 

Molly looks up from his phone. “I told her if she did I would shove her tail down her throat.” 

“That’s rather violent.” 

Molly laughs. “I didn’t actually tell her that. But I did text her. She’s with her mom. I think she’s starting to realize what moving to Nicodranis actually entails.”

“It will certainly be an adjustment,” Caleb acknowledges. 

“Oh, absolutely,” Molly says. “She’s been here her whole life. And Marion isn’t able to come visit her. It’ll be on Jes to come back.” 

Caleb looks up, confused. “Why can’t she visit?” 

Molly tilts his head. “You don’t know?” 

“Know what?” 

“Marion is agoraphobic.” 

Caleb blinks, surprised. “Oh.” It makes sense, he thinks. He feels a pang of sorrow for her but quickly shakes it off. Marion doesn’t need his pity. She’s a beautiful, successful woman, and though her phobia is certainly debilitating, he can’t help but instead think of how incredible she is to have found a way to have an amazing life regardless. She is a force to be reckoned with, and she is kind, lovely, and managed to raise an equally amazing daughter. “I didn’t realize.” 

“She doesn’t really talk about it much,” Molly shrugs. “But yeah. In case it isn’t obvious by now: we all have our bullshit here.”

“We should start a club,” Caleb agrees, ignoring the urge to rub his wrist. “What about Yasha?” 

“What about-?” 

“I mean,” Caleb corrects, realizing how the question sounded. “Where is she today?” 

“Oh!” Molly says; frowns. “I don’t actually know. “Probably packing or something.” 

“Ah.”

It’s a little strange that no one has bothered them at all this afternoon, but Caleb doesn’t press it. He figures they have their own things to do, and he will see them tonight at dinner anyway. He is content to let it be, and goes back to his work. Caleb becomes absorbed in his work, losing track of everything but words and equations on his screen. Molly sits close by, listening to the tapping of

Caleb’s keyboard, the steady tempo lulling him into a light doze. 

Before long his phone chirps and he glances at it before standing up. He moves around to stand behind Caleb, leaning over to rest his chin on Caleb’s head. “Time for dinner.” 

“Ah, ja,” Caleb says as he saves his document and looks up to Molly, who takes the opportunity to surprise him with a kiss on the nose. 

“Come on, dear.” 

 

***   
  
  


They enter the dining area right at seven-thirty . It’s a slow night, the Ruby is not performing this evening and so the room is not as crowded as it is on nights she is due to preform. It’s still a decent crowd and Molly and Caleb move to the hostess booth to check in. Bryce meets them there and Caleb notices a strange look on their face. 

“They said there’s been a mixup with our reservation,” Bryce says. 

“ _ Was?”  _

Bryce shrugs. “I don’t know. That’s what I was told. Apparently they overbooked or something.” 

Caleb glances behind them. There are several tables open- enough still that instantly Caleb begins to suspect something is up. 

Before he can voice it however, Bryce is leading them down a hallway. “To make up for it they offered us seating in a private VIP lounge. They said it was the third door on the left.”

Caleb glances at Molly. “VIP?” 

Molly shrugs. “Hey, I don’t work here anymore. Don’t look at me.” 

Eyeing Molly, then Bryce, Caleb decides to let it be and just follow. Something is clearly up, but he cannot begin to fathom what. Beside him, he sees Molly pull out his phone and type something before putting his phone away quickly. 

The three walk down the hallway, and Bryce comes to the door they were directed to. They open the door and step inside, and Molly grabs Caleb’s hand and lightly nudges him in first. 

Immediately, Caleb sees a room full of people: Jester and Yasha and the Ruby are the ones he’s least surprised by. However he sees several people he  _ didn’t  _ expect to see: Nott, Beau, Fjord, and Caduceus. He even spots Frumpkin on his harness and leash at Beau’s side. 

There’s no shouting or rushing forward or anything to overwhelm Caleb, but people look up and wave in greeting, as if this were all perfectly normal and they aren’t all hanging out at the Lavish Chateau i _ n Nicodranis,  _ several hundred miles away from home. 

“Molly, what-“    
  
“Happy anniversary, darling,” he says as he wraps his arms around Caleb’s waist. “I know you said we’d celebrate when we got back from the conference, but I thought it’d be a shame if we didn’t celebrate here, where we met.”   
  
“And you organized all this behind my back?” Caleb asks, astonished as he looks around, trying to process everything before him. “How did you manage that?”    
  
“Jester and Yasha helped,” Molly shrugs, waving to the goblin girl who makes her way over to hug Caleb’s legs. “There’s a reason they didn’t bother us today.” 

Caleb turns his head to Molly. A smile tugging on his lips. “You beautiful, brilliant bastard.” 

Molly grins, then points behind him. “She’s the brilliant one. I gave her the idea and she orchestrated everything, including wrangling Jester. Kept me up to date all day too.” 

At the reference, Caleb turns and sees Nott approaching, holding Frumpkin’s leash.

“Hi! I hope this is okay,” she says by way of greeting.    
  
“It is perfect, Schatz,” Caleb says, bending down and pulling her into a tight hug. He leans down to pet Frumpkin. “Thank you,  _ Schatz _ .” He stands and turns to Molly leaning his head against against the tiefling’s shoulder. “And thank you.” 

“Of course, dear.” 

“Come on,” Nott says, tugging at Caleb’s hand. “The Chateau provided food and some of it is  _ really  _ fancy! And Jester, Yasha, and I did the decorations! Come see!” 

Laughing, Caleb releases Molly and follows Nott. 

As the evening goes on they mingle, greeting their small gathering of friends and introducing Bryce to everyone they don’t already know. It’s fun, just a simple gathering in a building so far away from Zadash, but it feels wonderfully like home. 

They enjoy dinner, then Fjord leads a toast to the couple. Jester follows that up with a dramatic retelling of how Molly chased Caleb to Zadash to confess his love. It’s a story everyone already knows, but Jester has a flair for performing, and by the end most of the group are in stitches.

A little later, as everyone enjoys the revelry of the evening, Caleb begins to feel a bit drained from all the noise and social activity. He’s enjoying himself, but he needs a moment so he slips out of the room and finds the side exit to the alleyway to get some air. It’s not a particularly nice alley, though alleys seldom are, but he leans against the wall and shuts his eyes, breathing in the fresh, salty air and relishing the calm that settles over him. He’s a long way from where he was, even from a year ago, he can hardly believe that everything he has survived in his life managed to guide him to such a peaceful moment. His hand travels to the Polaris tattoo, rubbing his fingers over it for a moment before his hand trails down to his ring finger where he rubs the Pyxis tattoo the trails the entire length of his finger. 

A smile spreads over his lips. Opening his eyes, he glances up toward the sky. He can’t see the stars from here, not really, but he knows they’re there, and he knows that deep in his heart, that he’s content with the way his life has turned out. 

“Caleb? Sweetheart? You out here?”    
  
Caleb turns his head slightly to see Molly in the doorway, the light of the hall inside making him look almost ethereal, a divine being swathed in a halo of beauty and perfection.    
  
“Ja,” Caleb says, relaxing his head back against the brick once more. “Just getting some air. I’m okay, I promise.”    
  
He hears the door softly click shut and a moment later feels a warmth press up against him.    
  
“It wasn’t too much, was it?” Molly asks softly. “Nott was a little afraid it might be too much. But I figured if it was just close friends it would be okay-“    
  
“Molly, it’s perfect,” Caleb says, blindly reaching out to take his fiancée’s hand. “I just was getting a little drained and needed a few minutes to myself to recharge a bit.”    
  
“I can go back, then-“    
  
Caleb’s grip tightens, not enough to hurt, but enough to convey his desire for Molly to stay.    
  
“Nein,” Caleb shakes his head. “You are comforting,  _ mein stern _ . I really am okay. I suppose I just got a bit nostalgic.”   
  
Molly hums in understanding. “It has been a wild ride,” he admits with a smile of his own. “But it’s been a good one.”    
  
“Ja, it has,” Caleb agrees. “It’s hard to believe sometimes that I’m here.”    
  
“What, in Nicodranis?”    
  
“With you,” Caleb says, moving so he can stand in front of Molly, hands braced against the wall on either side. “Happier than I ever dreamed I could be.”   
  
“The feeling’s mutual,” Molly says, snaking a hand up to rest a palm against Caleb’s scruffy cheek. Caleb presses a kiss to the palm, then rests his head against it.    
  
“We should probably head back in,” Caleb remarks after a minute. “If we’re gone much longer Jester is bound to start telling everyone we are off boning.”    
  
Molly laughs. “That’s very true. You sure you’re ready? You can wait a bit longer if you need to.” 

“Nein, I am fine, I promise.” 

“Okay,” Molly says, trusting that Caleb is okay. “Come on, then, let’s go.”    
  
They return inside, and Caleb feels he can breathe a little easier now. Molly squeezes his hand before releasing it and makes his way over to Nott and Yasha. Caleb sits and chats with Fjord and Bryce, watching with amusement as Fjord keeps trying to unsuccessfully sneak glances over at Jester. She’s sitting with her mother, talking animatedly about something, and Marion listens enraptured by her daughter. Eventually Fjord excuses himself and moves to mother and daughter, and Jester lights up. Marion smiles, and Caleb sees her throw Molly a knowing look, as if to say  _ you had better keep an eye on my girl _ . 

Even though the look isn’t directed at him, Caleb vows to keep an eye on Jester too. He doesn’t think Fjord will hurt her, but he also knows the two of them rather well, and thinks Jester may be getting a little ahead of herself. Perhaps he should talk to Fjord when they get back-

“You have a fascinating group of friends,” Bryce remarks to Caleb who jerks out of his thoughts at his friend’s words. 

“Ja,” Caleb nods. “But I hope you realize you are lumped into that category as well.” 

“Oh I know,” Bryce laughs. “I’m glad for it too. Though I must admit, I have overheard some…  _ interesting _ … stories. You don’t strike me as the type to get up to some of the shenanigans your friend Beau has spoken of.” 

“I often find myself dragged into messes without realizing how I got there myself,” Caleb says. “Though I suppose the same could be said for this,” he gestures to everything around him. “You do realize that I have you to blame for this, ja? Or, well, to  _ thank you _ , I suppose.”

“It  _ was _ my idea to go to dinner here that night,” Bryce remarks. “Think of what you would have missed if you’d turned me down.” 

Caleb  _ has  _ thought of that. He never wants to think of that possibility ever again. 

“I think I’ll just agree to anything you ever suggest from now on,” Caleb says. “You’re why I have Molly. And Jester and Yasha. I have no choice but to trust you.” 

“Just remember that feeling of love and trust when I ask you to peer review something in a few months as a favor.” 

“I make no promises,” Caleb says as he stretches out his hand to shake on it anyway. Bryce smirks and takes Caleb’s hand. 

After a while Molly comes over and joins Caleb and Bryce. They chat for a few minutes before suddenly Jester bounds over to where they are seated and gives them her signature look that suggests she’s up to something.    
  
“You know,” she says, rocking back on her heels, “I took this online course a few weeks ago and got ordained as a minister so like, I can totally marry people now.”   
  
“Why did you do that?” Caleb asks, knowing he shouldn’t be surprised by anything that comes out of Jester’s mouth at this point.

Jester shrugs. “I dunno. I was bored and thought it might come in handy.

“Of course,” Caleb says with a shake of his head. It made about as much sense as any reason she could have given.

“Anyway,” Jester continues, “I totally didn’t do it because you two were coming here and Molly was planning a surprise for you. That’s  _ not _ it at  _ alllll _ . But, just so you know, if you two decided you wanted to get married tonight I could totally do it for you, you know. But only if you  _ reeeeaaaalllly _ wanted me too. Like no pressure or anything.  _ Just so you know.”  _

Molly and Caleb glance at each other, matching looks of uncertainty on their faces. After a moment, Molly’s eyes shine and he offers Caleb a mischievous grin.    
  
“I mean. She  _ did  _ go through the trouble.”    
  
Caleb’s own look turns into one of amused acceptance. “And everyone is already here that we wanted to invite anyway.”

“Very true. Besides, there’s plenty food,” Molly continues.    
  
“And decorations.” 

“And we already have a room and a few days off work,” Molly says as he wiggles his eyebrows.    
  
Caleb flushes at that and Bryce laughs beside him. He nudges Bryce with his elbow playfully, then takes Molly’s hand. He waits for a moment, and feels that now-familiar surge of bravery and excitement course through him. 

“Okay.”    
  
Molly grins. “You sure?” 

Caleb takes a moment to consider. “Ja. Yes. We talked about eloping once before, remember? What better way to do it than with everyone present?” 

With a bewildered smile, Molly kisses Caleb, then stands, dragging the human to his feet. “Everyone!” Molly shouts, gathering the attention of the room. “It’s delightful seeing so many people having such a good time. But Caleb and I have been presented with an incredible opportunity that we would be foolish to pass on, so, gather around friends- we’re getting married! Tonight!” 

Amidst the chaotic but jovial clamoring of their friends at the surprising announcement, Molly glances at Caleb, who feels his heart flutter excitedly in his chest. A year ago he would never have dreamed that this is where he would be, surrounded by friends and eloping with the most amazing person he’s ever met. But he’s made it through hell, all the way to this moment. He and Molly have survived against all odds to find each other, and while he knows that life will not always be perfect, he also knows that that’s okay. He has the weight of Molly’s hand in his, the love of wonderful friends all around him, and he knows that their future is as bright as the stars in the sky. 

 

_ End  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. Of this story at least. I have a couple one shots planned that continue this universe, so stay tuned for those! One includes the story behind the Pyxis tattoo, which I’m super excited about. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. I have enjoyed sharing this story with you all and hope you have enjoyed the journey. 
> 
> Until next time. <3


End file.
